Guns With Roses
by jclaire101
Summary: Yue has always had a rough life, orphaned in a young age and estranged by her very own relatives. Her life changed when she met her best friend, Jiaqi. Jiaqi, though seemingly having a smooth life, has a monster in her closet to fight off and a filial obligation to fulfill. When the notorious members of the mafia called Black Dragons came across their lives, will they be able to
1. Estranged

I was in a hurry to get home from my university. Everyday I had to passed through a shady community before arriving in my own apartment, my safe haven no matter how small it may be. So I had to walk fast as much as I can.

I'm at my senior year in the Journalism department but everyday is a survival I had to overcome ever since my mother died.

While I managed to nab a scholarship from the prestigious Mingde University, I was living in a low wage neighborhood. I was still living comfortable due to my mom's trust fund, but I don't want to waste that on some luxurious accommodation. As long as I have a comfortable roof and place to stay, I don't really care. Because the most important thing is that I'm still here and I had to live for myself.

It's not like my mom's trust fund will get me through all my college life. Ever since she died because of a hit and run accident, I was living off of what money she had left for me. Which was an inheritance she got from her grandparents way before she left home to have me.

Luckily I was able to do some part time online job on top of that.

My young mom, Shen Li Feng, estranged by her very own father, Shen Ming, the CEO of Shen Oil Enterprise because she refused to abort me. I wad an unwanted grandchild born out of wedlock. What a supportive dad she had.

She was impreganated by an evil man. She refused to tell me who that man was. The only thing she has to say about him is that he's dead. I don't know if it was literally or just figuratively.

But if ever he is still alive, I'd rather not know the man who had abandoned my mother in her most vulnerable state.

Just like I refused to acknowledge the existence of my so called grandfather who refused to help his daughter while she was fighting for her life in the hospital 7 years ago.

 ** _I can still remember, clear as yesterday, as I begged in the lobby of the Shen Enterprise. Asking for him to help my mom for even just a little bit of financial support for her operation._** **_She suffered from a brain hemorrhage due to the impact she had incurred from the accident. The medical bill was getting higher and higher, as I tried to find a way to raise up the fund needed for her operation._** **_I cried and cried in front of the receptionist and the other corporate workers who looked at me with complete disgust. Pleading for the money that was just a simple change in my grandfather's empire._** **_There was no response, and I was dragged by the security like a ragged doll, out of the building. I went back to the hospital defeated, and terribly exhausted._** **_Only to see the nurses running in and out of my mother's room. They kept saying 'Code Blue, Code Blue." There was no other family member to decide for her condition. I was still a minor and all I knew was that I wanted her to survive._** **_I ran towards the room only to see my mom shaking all over, her eyes rolling back. The doctors and nurses rushed around trying to revive her. I heard she was having a seizure. I saw her take her last breath and the monitor indicating a flat line. The sound still fresh in my memory._** **_I quickly went beside her and shook her hard in a desperate attempt to wake her._** **_"Ma fight for me! Wake up! Ma! I still need you! You said you weren't gonna leave me! Ma!" I kept on screaming. The nurses tried to pull me back but I was having none of it._** **_I collapsed near the bed of my mom, kneeling on the floor. The despair threatening to swallow me up. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I had no one, no one but myself. My hope, my life, was my mom._** **_I looked at her to see her skin so pale, lifeless and slowly turning cold. No one was going to call my name once again in her sweet voice, "Yue Yue, you are my most precious blessing."_** **_And she was gone because of some accident and a father who refused to support her medical needs._** **_Slowly one of the nurses covered her with a blanket and the doctor walked towards me, her eyes filled with pity._** **_"I'm sorry Yue, we tried our best but your mom didn't make it. The bleeding inside her brain was too much, we could no longer save her even if we performed an operation." She said to me but it was like hearing it underwater. I was drowning and I was empty. I wasn't able to respond to her._** **_I saw them clean her up and wheel her away into the morgue. I had no more voice but the tears kept on flowing in my face. Like a flood coming from deep within me._** **_From that day on, I swore that whatever connection that I had with the Shen's are severed. They are all dead to me, the only thing that will make me keep my surname is for me to remember my mom. She deserved that despite the abominable fate her own family had given her. But I will never be able to forgive them._** **_And I has sworn never to trust any men that I will encounter easily. They all failed me, there's no such thing as Prince Charming or Knight in shining armors. There are only monsters trapped in a human body._** **_Jiaqi, my best friend since we were little happened to be on the same hospital that time since her grandmother was also confined. She and her mom ran towards me as they saw my condition._** **_The doctor explained what happened, asking if they were a relative of mine. Mrs. Li knowing my family's situation took up the responsibilities for me. I felt the small arms of Jiaqi hugging me and Mrs. Li comforting me as well._** **_But nothing could ease the pain that I was feeling. It was that aching hollowness deep inside me, clawing at my whole being._** **_Ever since then the Li's adopted me into their family. Treating me like one of their daughters. They said I didn't speak for a few weeks, not even responding to their simple questions. It was only when Jiaqi's grandmother made a mooncake and handed me one that I was able to respond._** **_I cried so hard that day, remembering the mooncake that my mom used to make for me. It was my favorite and I could no longer have the one that she makes. I no longer had a mother, I no longer had a family._** **_But that was also the day I gained one, because the welcomed me with warmth. They were patient with me and showed me what a true family is. I owe everything to them. But by the time I was 18, I decided to move out and move back to where my mom and I used to live._** **_A lawyer approached me, who was a close friend of my mom. She said that despite being estranged, my mom ensured that I also had a trust fund which will be given to me when I turn 18. She made sure what was left of hers were transferred to me._** **_That was my new beginning, I didn't want to impose on the hospitality that the Li's had given to me. Although they said that I was already a part of them, I still had to move out and find myself._** **_Because the day my mom died, a part of me also did. And nothing could ever fill the hole that she left. I could never trust or believe someone blindingly again. My mom used to say that my grandpa loves us, he just needed time. But that was an empty promise._** **_I used to think that I had nothing left, but the Li's helped me recover some of it. I was still Shen Yue, but I could never return to who I was before._**

I was still walking on the sidewalk, my musings interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. My heart rate doubled as my instincts signalled that I'm already in the part of the slum community where danger was always present.

I brisked walk only to see a man step out of one of the battered houses. I slowed my pace once again, not wanting to attract atrention to myself. From my point of view, it was clear that he was from the mafia. Mafias were common on this place, especially in this neighborhood. They wandered all over the place, threatening those who owe them money or simply showing the people who controls the place.

This man, judging from the way he looked was a member of it. I gasped as I saw blood staining his hands, he wiped it with a handkerchief. He then proceeded to wipe the silver gun he had used that was also marred with blood.

The gunshot probably came from him. I pulled my hoodie over my head, shielding my face away from the scene. People around here know better than to meddle in this kind of situation.

I sneakily threw a glance, checking to see who the man was. My eyes widened as I saw him. He looked extremely dangerous.

His eyes contained this glint that screamed domination. As if he owned the place. But the thing that shocked me was his face. For the sake of definition, he was handsome. Very handsome. With a defined jaw and nose, if he weren't part of the mafia, he could be an actor or even a model.

But people will surely shy away because of his eyes. It had that constant edge to it, telling you not to ever come near or else you'll surely die. He was tall and though he might be a bit thin than what I imagined a mafia member would be, his stature shows otherwise. He had this aura of lethality around him, always poist for an attack. He was the kind of man that one should never cross.

I was nearing their position when he hooked his gun to his back. He lit up a cigarette as he called out to the guy he was with.

"Xize, tell them to clean the fvck up quickly. I wanna get out of this place. I don't even know why we're wasting our time running after these rats." He said in a harsh voice as he smoked.

The guy called Xize walked towards the door, wiping some blood in the knife he was holding. I can't see his face clearly since he was only halfway out the door.

"The Don said it's for you to learn how things works. You should know by now, since you're taking over next year." He said to him.

"That old geezer better be good on his word. I fvcking hate running around like this. These rodents don't even deserve the bullets we put into their heads." He said.

"Well we need the information remember? So we have to work our asses off for it." He said going back inside.

I heard him scoff then stared at my direction as I passed by. My breath hitched as I tried to walk calmy, minding my own business. Not wanting to have the same bullet buried deep within me.

Luckily, the guy named Xize called out to him, getting his attention back.

"Dy! We found something!" He then turned back and went inside the house.

I finally got my breath back, running full speed ahead to my apartment not even looking back. It was only when I was inside that my knees weakened.

I just saw a murder crime and did nothing. Oh my God. This neighborhood will be the death of me. I know I kind of got used to the constant gunshot or people getting beaten up. But it was the first time I saw the actual murderers.

I was long warned by the landlord not to meddle when something like that happens.

"Don't ever squeak a word in the police. Those people control them too, one word from you and you'll be dead the moment you step out of the police station. People around here don't care, we are used to it. The mafias are the law. You can run but you can never hide so you better not waste your time. Don't even bat an eye, listen to me Yue. You'll be fine as long as you get out of their business." He said when I complained to him about a guy who was forcefully dragged out of his home by one of 'them'.

Business, meaning killing someone. Whether you're an enemy, a loaner or simply an overly curious bystander you die once you meddle.

And I was fvcking close awhile ago. A few more seconds of that guy looking at me and I might have a bullet hole in me by now.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi loves!**_

 _ **So now we are going to try out an AU. I don't know if you've notice it, but I love exploring different genres and Diyue is the perfect muse for such stories.**_

 _ **Yes muse, they're like a fountain of isnpiration for someone like me. I hope you guys like this story. There'll be loopholes so forgive me in advance.**_

 _ **This story is a mix of angst, romance and action. Some of the characters we dearly love will also make an appearance. ?**_

 _ **I know we're all suffering from Diyue thirst since the Inn has finally ended and our DiYue are taking on individual projects that will further cement their careers as actors. So let's keep supporting them in every projects they will take on.**_

 _ **I will keep waiting until their next project together, because even the universe conspires with us.**_

 _ **Let's keep on stanning such wonderful people.**_

 _ **Stan royals, stan classy!**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	2. Black Dragon

I was running ahead, trying to escape my pursuer. I'm back again on the dangerous neigborhood. Only instead of being a helpless bystander, I am soon to be a victim of another crime. My sin? I don't even know. I didn't owe them any money, but perhaps I was now an enemy?

The thing is why was I running away? I definitely knew how to defend myself. But thw urge to escape was just too strong.

My lungs burned as I fought against my body, pushing myself forward with the adrenaline rushing through me. My legs screaming at the speed I was going.

"You can run but you can never hide!" He shouted at me.

I heard the sound of the first gunshot. I forced myself not to look back but my foot got caught on the dirty pavement. My body followed and collapsed, slamming me to the cold, wet ground. Soon enough my blood will be part of the drainage system.

I looked up as I heard the steps rushing towards me. Finally seeing my pursuer, it was the same dangerous guy the other day. He saw me! He knows who I am!

He pointed the barrel of his silver gun towards me.

"Please! I beg you! I didn't see anything. Please!" I pleaded for my life, trying to find even an ounce of humanity in him. But his eyes stayed the same, cold and unmoved by my desperate words.

"Bye bye curious kitten." He coldly said. And shot the bullet straight to my head.

I shot up in bed as I woke up from the nightmare I was in. Panting so hard, I was drenched in sweat.

I looked around to reorient myself, my room was still covered in darkness. The dream felt so real that I actually felt the pain as the bullet entered my head.

I went straight to the bathroom, vomiting my dinner in the toilet bowl. I've never felt such terror before. I really thought that he got me. My only wish is to never come across him again. He was a walking nightmare that I never want to meet.

If I was terrified of him in my dreams, how much more will it be if I actually meet him in person.

I stripped down and took a cold shower, further awakening myself. By the time I was finish it was only 5am.

My class today was at 10, so I still had time to waste. I could never fall back to sleep after such a dream so I opted to finish my term paper. By the time I was done I also tried to write an academic paper for my part time job. I was earning enough as a freelance writer. It was a great platform for me to develop my writing skills.

I was engulfed in Jiaqi's hug the moment I arrived inside the class auditorium.

"Yue! Are you okay?" She said to me, voice filled with worry.

I called her the other night, telling her about what I saw while going home. We weren't able to meet up since we had no classes yesterday.

"I'm good Jiaq." I reasured her.

"That's why I told you to go back in the house. You're always welcome, but you wanted to go back to your apartment. That place is getting more dangerous, crime rates are getting higher and higher. I don't want my sister to be a part of the statistics!" She nagged at me.

She was like a real sister to me by now, she was there for me in my rocky moments and I was also there for hers. We always had each other's backs for better or for worse.

"Relax. I'm fine Jiaq. It's not like I encounter such things everyday. It just so happens that I was about to pass through the same time a murder was made. It was purely coincidence and people are already used to it by noe, no matter how morbid that sounds." I said to her.

"You were not supposed to get used to it. Normal people actually report it to the police without the fear of getting killed themselves. That's why I kept telling you to come home." She insisted.

"We've already talked about this Jiaq. I can't just leave that place. It was the last connection that I have with my mom. Until I'm sure that I'm already strong enough to completely let go, I won't leave that apartment." I told her, my resolve strong.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I miss having you inside the house." She said to me.

"I miss you too, I miss Auntie Wei and Uncle Guo as well. But I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't so stubborn." I explained.

She sighed. "You actually have a point there. But will you promise to visit weekly from now on? Just so we can be sure. Even grandma is worried about you." She said.

"I will try my best. Say hi to grandma for me." I told her. Then we went ahead on our class.

Jiaqi and I had different majors. While I was in Journalism, she was in Performing Arts. Luckily we had Arts and Culture together since our classes are held in the same building.

We just finished lecture and was about to hangout outside near the lakes when a commotion seemed to have started near the administration office.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked Jiaqi.

"I'm not really sure, I think some VIP is coming, otherwise, the guards won't be on high alert like this one." She muttered. We quietly observed from the sidelines as the main road was cleared by the guards.

4 dark tinted, black Mercedes-Benz cars pulled up in front of the building. A bunch of guys in black suit came out opening the 2 cars in the middle.

Out came 4 tall guys and from the looks of it, it wasn't just A VIP. Those guys were the VIPs.

And all screamed danger. It was clear that they were wearing designer outfits. From the leather shoes to their suits, it all screamed wealth. I didn't know whether to fear them or admire them.

From around us, I saw a bunch of girls trying to check for their makeups and clothes, vying for the attention of even just one of the guys.

"They're the heirs of the Black Dragon clan! I definitely must be with one of them. I'll be the talk of the town if my boyfriend was one of the soon to be heads of their clan." One of the girls squealed.

Black Dragon? Isn't that one of the notorious mafias in this area? I wasn't really informed but living in such a community, you pick up some kind of information.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Jiaqi when she heard the name.

Seemed like she knows about it too, though I don't know how. She was too innocent to be know about those things. I peeked at her briefly to see fear clouding over her eyes.

Their bodyguards were carrying a couple of large suitcases. It's not like it will contain academic books or something. No. I think those are firearms. I'm not sure but that was my hunch.

The one leading the group seemed to be familiar. It seemed like I've seen him somewhere. He was wearing a white suit with a red collared shirt underneath and a necktie. But it didn't mean that he looked innocent clad in white. No, his expression alone screamed pure evil, don't get too close or you'll die.

I gasp when I saw his face.

Oh my fvcking God. The monster in my dream is right here in the haven of my school. Does this mean that the director owes them? Did he makenan enemy within th mafia? Are they also going to kill him? I have to do something to warn them.

The 3 guys beside him were also wearing the same dark expressions. Clad in black, navy blue and pinstriped suit. But it was clear from the countenance of the first guy that he was the boss.

"Jiaqi we need to go. We have to warn the director. They might kill him. The guy on the middle, the one in white suit. He's the guy that I was telling you about. The one who murdered someone in the slums." I told her alarmingly, pointing at his direction.

She looked at me, eyes still filled with fear but it was now somehow controlled.

"Listen to me Yue. No matter what happens don't ever cross them. Don't even go near them. Especially the guy you just pointed out. That's Dylan Wang. He's extremely lethal, ever since he was a kid he was already trained by his father to kill. Our training won't stand a chance against them." She warned me ominously.

"I know they're dangerous that's why we need to warn the director." I tried to pull her but she resisted.

"No Yue. I just told you not to go near them. They're not going to kill the director. They're having an auction right now. Those suitcases contains different kinds of firearms and bombs that they're going to sell to the highest bidder. Fvck I totally forgot about that. Fvck, fvck, fvck."

In the years that I knew Jiaqi, this was the first time I heard her curse consecutively. And her cursing means a lot.

"What do you mean? Why do they have to do it here in our university?" I asked her.

"It's a perfect place. No one would even suspect since this is such a prestigious school. There are a lot of local citizens which means a lot of innocent people who will be involved if a raid happens. The police are wary of that. It's a huge collateral damage on their part. Plus a huge amount of donations are given in our school and in exchange, they also ensure our security. If it weren't for the Black Dragon clan, the university will have to limit the number of scholarships it grants yearly." She explained to me.

By now the 4 guys were already inside the building, ready to start the auction that Jaiqi had mentioned.

We settled down on the campus ground.

"Scholarships? You mean I could study here because of them?" I didn't know whether to be thankful or not. Still, the end doesn't justify the means.

"You could say that. That's why the director is also in the palm of their hand. A pawn in their underground businesses. Our school is like a black market for the elites. Arms, drugs, loans, you name it. It's also a great way for the rich people to indulge their promiscuity secretly, for the government to constantly fill their supply of firearms and for the charities to have a bunch of financial aids."

"What the fa?! What is wrong with the world we are living in? And how come you know so much about them? Their mafias right?"

"Yes. Initially Black Dragons were just supposed to be a gang. It was formed by their great grandfathers, who were close friends, the Wang Wu, Hong and Leong, struggling to prove themselves in a society that gives so much important to a person's class. It was then passed down to their sons, to their grandsons and so on."

"At first their vision was great, a rebel with a cause. But then things happened especially when it was passed down. When you run a group as large as that, you need a large amount of money. They got involved in arm dealings, drug trafficking and money laundering. And that's when they rose as a notorious mafia, feared by many, trusted by few. No one can cross them without getting hunted and killed."

"Those 4 are the next in line in heading the clan. Dylan Wang, the one you pointed out will be the next leader of Black Dragon. His father, Daniel Wang is the current Don and that title will be passed down to him. Basically they're family is the one involved in arm dealings. That guy is the most vicious one among the 4 of them. Imagine being exposed to a couple of firearms at such a young age. He had his first kill when he was just 8 years old. He's not really right in the head."

I shivered at that.

"And the others?" I prompted.

"The one in black is Xize Wu, son of Wu Si Teng. The Wu clan are the one in charge in money launderings, casinos and restaurants own by the Black Dragon. They're what us people call the loan sharks."

"The one in Navy Blue is Kuan Hong, don't be fooled by his innocent face. That guy is a genius and notorious hacker. He can end your reputation with just a few clicks. The Hong Clan is the one who holds the classified information of the whole mafia, including accounts and business dealings. They can easily frame you up or trace someone who owes them. That's why you can never hide. He's also obsess with technologies, so he always has something up on his sleeves."

"The one in pinstriped suit is Connor Leong. The Leong clan is in charge of the drug dealings. Not only that, they also control the pharmaceuticals. New drugs needs a lot research and they make use of that. He and Darren usually work together together to develop it. They make recreational as well as medicinal ones."

"How come you know so much about them?" I asked because it was unusual for her to know so much especially about mafias.

She gulped visibly.

"Because I'm engaged to one of them." She said bitterly.

"Say what?!"


	3. The Collateral

"Say What?!" Did I just hear it wrong? Was she actually engaged to one of those guys? How come Auntie Wei and Uncle Guo agreed to such an engagement?

She was wringing her hands together. And Jiaqi doing that, means that she was uncomfortable with all of these. It also means that she might actually be against the idea of such engagement.

"Which one?" I asked her seriously.

She looked at me as if she got lost in memory.

"What?" She asked me dazedly.

"Who among the four of them are you engaged to?" I reiterated. God please let it not be the Dylan guy. I would literally drag Jiaqi to some far off island just so she can hide from such an evil guy.

"The one in black suit." She said timidly, not even abke to say the guy's name. I then recalled her description of each guy.

"Xize? You're engaged to a member of the Wu clan? HOW COME I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS?!" I demanded.

"I.. I found out about it when I turned 18. You left by that time so I didn't have the heart to tell you. I thought my dad would change his mind. But then yesterday, he told me that we will have our official engagement in a month. I'm sorry Yue, I thought if I ignored it, then it will eventually go away. I didn't know it was a serious matter then." She explained to me.

"Well at least he's loaded. I mean imagine owning those hotel casinos and hotel." I said to lighten up the situation.

"Yue! You know me better than that!" She said frustratingly.

"Sorry Jiaq. I just wanted to ease your tension. I mean that's why your eyes are swollen. You've been crying weren't you?" I said knowingly.

She nodded.

"Gosh, why do I have to be the collateral?" She mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?"

 **Jiaqi's POV**

"Jiaqi, Si Teng and I have been talking and we decided that you and Xize would really suit each other. You would be a great addition to the Wu household."

My dad said the moment I sat down in front of his office desk. He is a very good looking man, but the worries and stressed of handling our company, and making sure that it doesn't crumble from the impeding bankruptcy had taken its toll on him.

"Pa! I thought you said you were going to let me choose the person that I would marry?!" I reminded him.

I was summoned to his office by his secretary urgently after I got out of school. It was just a day after I turned 18, I didn't want a grand party since I knew our company was on the rocks. I was way pass caring for our social status and appearance. Ever since 'that' happened, I knew that you can never really judge a book by its cover.

But this sudden turn of events is just too much. Xize is the complete excemption to that rule. He is a wolf in a wolf's clothing.

I studied my father's face, it was a mask of determination. But the way his eyes stared at me, there was a slight hint of desperation.

"I know that. But with what happened with Mark, I knew I had to step in. You will come with me later tonight to have dinner and talk with Si Teng and Xize about it."

I stood up from the chair and face him squarely.

"Are you being serious right now Pa? I know I made a mistake and I paid for it dearly but you didn't have to do this. What did Ma llsay about it?" I was trying to grasp for some semblance of hope that this was all just a dream.

Mark was a mistake I made that I still am trying so hard to forget. But he didn't have to use that reason for this arranged marriage. Maybe my mom could convince him otherwise.

"She already agreed to it. She was there when Si Teng and I were talking about it. Why are you so against it? Aren't you close with Xize before?"

"You're right pa, that was before. You saw the way he treated me, he hates women, and now he even plays with them. How could you and mom agree to this? You know they're mafias! You want your daughter to marry into their family?! I know you and Uncle Si are best friends, but this is a different matter, they're still bad people. This is about my life for god's sake!" I was crying by now.

How could he? My very own father handing me over to them. I've heard of the horror stories about them. Uncle Si is a good person towards our family, but they've been also hurting people. And Xize, I know he will also oppose this idea.

I didn't even demanded anything from them. I did all I could to make them realize that I was better than the Jiaqi before. The Jiaqi who was weak, who became afraid of men, who lost her own self confidence. If it weren't for Yue who woke me up from that nightmare, I might have gone to the deep end.

"Please just be a good daughter and do this for us. The Wu household will take care of you. You don't have to worry about getting hurt or anything. Uncle Si will make sure of it, you will have a comfortable life." He said to me. His eyes pleading with me gently.

"I don't want a comfortable life. I want to live a life I have chosen for myself. A life I strived hard to work for, just like you did when you were starting out with this company Pa." I said to him.

I saw him look down for a moment and stare back at me, steeling me with his resolve.

"We already agreed to it. It's best if you just follow through." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Don't make me leave this house Pa. I'm willing to give this all away just so I can live my own life. You want me to marry Xize? Over my dead body." I said with finality walking back to the door. My hands were already in the door handle when he spoke again.

"I had to do it Jiaq! You're our collateral. It's the only thing I know to save us. You have to marry Xize in exchange for the support of the Wu Clan in our company." He confessed.

I gasp at what he said. Turning back to him, my heart crumbled at the sight of him.

He was tugging his hair with both of his hands. In my entire life, I never saw my dad so distraught. He's always been a hero to me, a strong man I always looked up to. But now that man looked so desperate and vulnerable.

"Our employees have families of their own, people they need to support. I can't let them down, they are all depending on us. I'm sorry Jiaq. I have to do this, Si Teng and I already signed a contract." He pleaded with me.

I collapsed in one of the couches.

"Has it been that bad? Are we really bankrupt? Can't we take out a loan or something?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I already stretched it too far. One more mistake in our company and everything your mom and I worked hard for, will be in shambles." He said to me.

Tears fell from my eyes. I promised to be stronger, and although I desperately wanted my freedom, I have to be there for my family right now.

"We need you to do this Jiaq. I'm so sorry it has come to do this. It's okay for you to hate me. I know I'm an abominable man who's willing to sell his daughter in exchange for the company. But I hope you understand where I'm coming from." He continued to explain.

I sighed. Squaring my shoulders, I face him once again.

"I will agree for now to be engage to him. For the sake of our company. But I can't promise anything about marrying him, Pa. Xize has built up a reputation even in our school. I can't be tied down to a man like that. I already made a mistake once, shame on me if I did it twice." I said with confidence.

"Give him a chance Jiaq." He replied.

That night we had our dinner with Uncle Si Teng but Xize didn't arrive. Uncle said that he had an important business to do. But I know for a fact that he's in one of their clubs looking for another woman to spend the night with.

I agreed provided that they let me finish my degree first before having an official engagement. I will try my best to find a loophole in that agreement that we made.

But yesterday my dad called me once again into his office. This time he wasn't alone, Uncli Si Teng was there with him.

"Jiaqi, I know we agreed to wait for your graduation before anything, but Xize is also taking over our clan soon. He has to have someone with him by the time he is introduce as the next head. And that would be early next year. It'll raise a suspicion if you were announce to be engaged just a few months before announcing his take over." Uncle Si Teng.

Fvck. I still haven't found the loophole to the deal. This can't be happening right now. I wanted to be able to perform in different countries, that was my dream. And if I was tied down with Xize with his womanizing ways, and the mafia, I won't be able to do that. I will forever be trapped inside the prison they call home.

I looked at my father who was gazing at me with rueful eyes. He was silently telling me that there was no way out.

I cleared my throat, ready to seal another deal with the Wu's.

"What if.. What if I pay you what we owe you? I can't promise to pay you immediately. But I can write you and IOU, I will work hard to pay every cent of it." I said with determination.

Uncle Si Teng shook his head. My shoulder sagged at that.

He turned to my father.

"Guo, you're like my brother, but we made a deal. You know for a fact that I value integrity especially in my line of business. I didn't hesitate to help you at all when you needed financial aid for your company. The only thing I ask was for Jiaqi to be my daughter-in-law. She's my last chance to straighten out Xize, that boy has been a mess ever since her mother left. I hope you make good on your promise." Uncle Si Teng said, it was clear he was trying hard not to threaten him for the sake of their friendship. He was really a man not to be trifled with.

"I know Si Teng. Forgive my daughter. She just wanted to finish her studies first. I think she just needed a little more time to process this. But rest assured you can go ahead with the preparations." He said to him.

"Great. I'll have my assistant call you once everything is ready. Goodbye brother." He said, hugging my father.

Uncle Si was still strongly built for an aged man, his posture tells the people he deals with that he holds the cards.

As he passed by me, he peered at me with his serious eyes. I feared it when I was a kid, I still hold a bit of that even as an adult.

"You're a good woman Jiaqi. I know that you are responsible enough to fulfill your obligations as a filial daughter. I'll be really proud to introduce you as my soon to be daughter-in-law. Xize is nothing like HIM." He patted my shoulder, somehow urging me to do what seemed to be the right thing. And that is to follow all of my parent's orders. He also knew about Mark. Let's just say that he no longer walks the face of the earth.

As the door closed, I turned to my father.

"Pa, I don't think I can do it. Please pa. I can't." I begged my father.

"I'll give you time Jiaq. But that's the only thing I can give you. By now you already know how their world works. I can't protect even our family if we didn't make good on our promise." He told me gravely.

I ran out of the company and walked aimlessly for a few blocks. Tears were still falling on my face, I was desperate and somehow resigned to my situation.


	4. Mesper

**Jiaqi's POV**

 ** _I was about to turn around a block towards my favorite cafe to calm myself down, when I bumped into the chest of the man in question._** **_I looked up to see Xize hanging out with another voluptuous woman beside him. He had his arms around her waist, her hands on his coat. Great, another conquest for the great Xize._** **_"Well, well, well. Looks like my fiancée is in trouble. Who made you cry little Jiaq?" He had his other hand caressing my face._** **_I immediately stepped back, widening our distance. He even called me with his nickname for me when we were kids._** **_"Don't call me that you bastard. Keep your hands off me." I said acidly. The woman scoffed at me, looking at me with disgust._** **_"Darling, I thought you never commit? That's why you never accepted me as your girlfriend. Why do you have a fiancée now? And are you serious? Her?" She asked him, her voice dripping with sarcasm._** **_"Ask my father on that one. I got a feisty one here so I think my marriage life won't be boring." He said._** **_"You're actually not going to play with me anymore?" She said sullenly._** **_"Who said I wouldn't? You wouldn't mind, don't you Jiaq?" He smiled at me. I hated him. I hate his playboy act, I hate the way he had all the women fall at his feet._** **_I hate men who treats women as if there were an object they can just use and discard._** **_I stared at the woman just to see her act so high and mighty. As if I was just a dust she can't wait to shoo away._** **_"Go play with your women for all I care. Leave me the fvck out of it." I bit back._** **_I ran away from them, I ran away from my family, I kept running trying to outrun the harsh truth in front of me._**

"Jiaqi! Hey! What do you mean?" Yue asked me again, pulling me away from the unwanted memory.

I then told her the truth about my unfortunate engagement, but still not disclosing the fact that Xize and I were childhood friends before.

"You told me not to cross them because you're being force to marry one of them." She reiterated.

I nodded. About to burst into tears once again.

"I'm sorry Jiaq. I'm sorry that I can't help you. If only I can knock them all out. But my taekwondo moves can't match all of them." She tried to make me laugh. We learned self defense as teenagers before, back when I was the still vulnerable Jiaqi.

One day she barged into my room and told me,

 _ **"Come on Jiaqi, let's study self defense and build our strength up. Let's not wait for someone to save us, we can fight on our own."**_

That day was the first time I made a step to move on.

Yue is like that, she tries to lighten up the situation of the people around her but she will never talk about the burden she feels inside.

I know she was keeping a secret, so dark that she had to move back to that apartment. But I wouldn't force it out of her. We all have darkness inside of us that we wish to hide from the people around us, even those who are close to us.

"It's alright Yue. I'll think about it when the time comes. Right now I want to focus more on my studies. At least here I can still dance before I get tied up with them." I told her trying to find a light in my situation.

"Why do we have to encounter such men in our lives? It's like they were created to be a nightmare to us." She scoffed.

"Maybe we just haven't found the man who would wake us from such bad dreams." I said hopefully. Well I am already way past of that waiting. I'm never going to wake up from the nightmare but I hope Yue still does.

"Don't sound too hopeful. I no longer need a man in my life. They've been either absent or evil my whole life, well except for Uncle Guo, so I'll continue living by myself. It's more peaceful that way." She pointedly said.

 **Yue's POV**

Jiaqi and I were talking on the grounds when I saw the 'Black Dragon' and the director come out of the administration building. However, a 5th guy was being held by their bodyguards behind them.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was Ken. He was in the same Arts and Culture class with Jiaqi and I. But he rarely comes or was either calling in sick.

"Jiaq, isn't that Ken? Why is he being held by them?" I asked her.

"I'm not so sure, but didn't you hear that he's a part of some underground gang even before? Our classmates were often talking about it." She said with her forehead wrinkled.

I stood up and pulled her with me.

"Come on, let's go." I told her.

"Go where?" She asked me.

"Let's follow them. Don't you want to get to know your fiancé? This way you'll be able to prepare yourself." I urged her. But she pulled back from me.

"Yue, I just told you to stay away from them. I don't want to get involve in their business. That's just too risky. I know I'm going to marry him, but I choose not to know anything about this. It's better that way." She stubbornly said.

"Suit yourself. But as your sister, it is my responsibility to know what kind of man you're marrying. So I will still go there and follow after them." I retorted.

I don't trust that Xize, I don't trust all of them. So if we can't find a way out of this, I'll help her escape and get away from him if something happens. But the first thing to do is to get to know your enemy.

As the saying goes, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

I determinedly walk towards the direction they went into. It seemed like they went straight to one of the abandoned buildings at the back of Mingde.

"God Yue. You're so stubborn. What do I do with you?! I'm telling you, this isn't going to end well." She warned me, but it fell on deaf ears.

When I decide to do something, I will literally do everything I can to accomplish it. To hell with all the objections and roadblocks in front of me.

"Don't be a pessimist Jiaq. I'm doing this for you." I bit back.

"My family's kind of close to the Wu family so there's no way they'll hurt me. Stop this right-" I covered her mouth as I heard a male voice begging inside one of the buildings.

The director appeared and left the abandoned building in a hurry. We walked towards the same direction. I pulled Jiaqi next to me and we crouched in one of the broken windows.

There we saw Ken strapped up in a chair, his hands and feet both tied to it.

"Please just let me go. I didn't do anything boss. They talked to me but I didn't give them any piece of information." Ken begged them, his hands struggling to get away.

Their leader Dylan, was casually leaning on one of the desk twirling a cigarette stick on one of his hands. His face a mask of indifference.

"Dy, what do you want to do?" Xize asked him. It seems like Xize is the right hand of Dylan.

The 2 other guys, Kuan and Connor, were sitting on top of the table with a devil may care attitude. As if they were simply bored out of their minds.

Dylan then lit up his cigarette, leisurely taking in a smoke. Afterwards he stalked like a lion about to play with his prey. Grabbing the gun from his holster.

"I've always loved the image of a bullet passing through a human body since I was a kid. It's just so satisfying, ypu know that?" He smiled at Ken, but it was one filled with malice.

The hair on my spine raised, I turned to look at Jiaqi to see the same fear mirrored in her eyes. She was right, Dylan was not right in the mind.

He aimed the gun next to Ken's forehead.

"Where did you hide the Mesper?" He asked him coldly.

Mesper? I've never heard of such thing before.

"Boss. Please I don't know anything. Please." Ken begged still.

Dylan scoffed, clearly impatient with his victim.

"Kuan, deal with him. I don't like wasting my bullets." He said, then settled to one of the desk, crossing his legsz as if he was some kind of royal.

"You want to test it?" Kuan asked him.

"He's a perfect guinea pig. Besides, since he stole the drug, it would be nice to let him taste his own medicine." Xize said sadistically. He then pulled out a black bag revealing an array of knives.

"I haven't tested the extent of its effects yet. I have to document this." Connor said taking his phone out.

I gasped at that. "So it's a drug?" I whispered to Jiaqi.

"Told you, the Leongs team up with pharmaceuticals." She whispered back.

"What... what do you think you're doing?" Ken said fearfully, staring at the 4 of them.

"We're not that evil Ken. But we really value loyalty in our clan. Fides Supra Omnes (Loyalty Above All). We don't tolerate traitors in our family." Dylan sharply said.

Suddenly Ken's demeanor switched from pleading to smugness, in just a split second.

"You might have known what I did, but you will never know where I hid the Mesper. The Snakes will definitely end your reign. It's worth it to denounce my loyalty to your clan." He spit back. Proud of the apparent betrayal that he had done.

Dylan just stared at him, his eyes full of murderous intent. Yet he remained silent despite what Ken said.

I looked at Jiaqi silently asking her who the Snakes were.

"Rival clan." She mouthed to me.

"Tsk tsk. You really shouldn't have said that." Kuan said, opening a small kit where a syringe gun and a vial filled with purple substance were place.

He picked up the vial and showed the contents to Ken.

"You know what this is? The one you hid is like a child's play. This one is the real deal, right Connor?" He said while transferring its contents to the syringe.

He smiled cunningly with such an innocent face.

"That's the perfect dose of numbness and extreme pain. You see, it'll paralyze some parts of your body while intensifying the sensation on the others. You can feel the pain but you can never move. An absolute torture drug." He emphasized every word.

Kuan wordlessly inserted the drug through Ken's neck. In just a few seconds I saw his eyes panic and his extremities slacked.

Xize then moved in front of him playing with a pocket knife.

"Where's the drug Ken?" He asked. Still no answer. At the flick of his wrist, the knife landed on Ken's stomach.

Jiaqi and I covered our ears at his blood curling scream. I understand now why they chose this place. How can they do such thing? Oh My God, I can't let Jiaqi marry a guy like him.

The next was a slash on his shoulder as Xize moved closer.

A few more questions and knives thrown, Ken finally cracked. But his body was like a wood filled with a dozen or so carvings at the hands of Xize.

His voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"My girlfriend... Feng has.. has it. She will.. meet with them at The Pod tonight." He said, forcing the words out as blood filled his mouth.

That was when Dylan finally stood up from his position.

He quickly picked up his gun and aimed it towards Ken's head. Without a second thought, a bullet was fired blasting Ken's brains out of his skull.

My breath hitched but I was able to muffle whatever scream was about to come out. Unfortunately, Jiaqi wasn't able to control her shock. She let out a scream at the horrendous scene.

Connor was the first to look at our direction, the other 3 followed suit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I hurriedly pulled Jiaqi away, running as fast as we can.

I still heard what Dylan said in a chilling voice.

"Take care of them."

We heard the distinct footsteps running after us. Probably their bodyguards assigned to clean up after their mess.

I made sure to maintain my tight grip on Jiaqi, I am not going to lose her now. I was the one who dragged her there in the first place. If we got caught, we might end up just like Ken. I wouldn't want that drug near me. My heartbeat doubled at the thought of us getting caught.

Luckily we were almost back to the main building. I guided Jiaqi to one of the fire exit I've found when I was looking for a place to think before. We climbed the stairs two at a time until we reached the balcony.

I can't hear any footsteps behind us so we've probable lost them already. We crouched once again trying hard to control our rapid breathing.

That was when I vomitted the contents of my stomach. It was the first time I saw someone getting murdered right in front of my eyes. Jiaqi now has a control over herself, I don't know why she didn't vomit as well.

Jiaqi and I looked at each other, waiting and listening for any signs of them.

"Where did they go?" I heard the distant voice of one of our pursuers.

"I think I saw them ran towards the main gate." Another one said.

We collapsed on the ground, finally able to somehow relax. But we still have to get away carefully from this place.

"We have to change our clothes." I suggested. We carefully went to our lockers to grab our emergency clothes in case we needed a change.

We were able to escape as we joined the throngs of people coming out of our building as the bell rang.

That night, I stayed over Jiaqi's place. There was no way I was going home alone after what happened.

 **A/N**

 _ **Okay so the new drug is called Mesper.**_

 _ **I named the drug after Mesperyian, the greek goddess of torture and punishment. She's the envisioned daughter of Hades.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed thjs chapter depsite the darkness of it.**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	5. White Snake

**Dylan's POV**

We were back at our headquarters. A bachelor's pad in one of the modern buildings in Shanghai. This pad was the base of the 4 of us alone. No one could go in or out without a clearance from anyone of us.

I was seething with anger at the stupidity of these fvcking minions.

I am known for being a cold, ruthless killer. And I always make sure to avoid any loose ends. But ever since the Mesper was made, we have a lot of runaways, traitors and loose ends.

This was supposed to be our proof that we can take over the clan. But those bloody idiot bodyguards can't even take care of some simple eavesdroppers.

"Find me those girls. I will end each one of you if I don't see them in front of me tomorrow. Leave before I shoot one of you." I pierced them with a deadly gaze.

I worked quick and sure without leaving a mess. These wannabes can't even secure a fvcking abandoned building. They quickly scrammed and left.

"Relax Dy. I caught a glimpse of their faces." Connor said. Trying to calm me down.

"Relax? We work with accuracy Connor. We just got rid of a fvcking mole and now we have another one on the loose. What are we, exterminators?" I bit back.

"I can easily locate them, once Connor provides me with the appropriate information." Kuan piped up.

Connor tapped his forehead.

"Don't forget, I got quite a memory. I've seen the profiles of those 2 before when I was checking the database. They're both students of Mingde, one is in Journalism, the other in Performing Arts department." He recalled.

One thing I get from this is that I have my brothers working with me. And they were exceptional in their own filled. Connor was our walking storage unit since he has a sharp memory.

We don't trust anyone besides each other, the bond we have is stronger than the loyalty that our clan upholds.

"Okay, let me just narrow it down. Describe them to me." Kuan quickly worked on his laptop.

"Petite girls, they're around 5'2'' in height. The one in Journalism had a short bob hair and notable brown eyes, the one in Performing Arts had a longer hair with doe eyes." Connor ratted out one by one.

After a few minutes, Kuan showed the student information to Connor.

"Got it. Point them out to me." Kuan said as the screen displayed the students one after the other.

"Stop. That's her, the one from Journalism." Connor pointed out.

 **Name: Shen Yue** **ID No. 97310** **Age: 21** **Major: Journalism**

I checked to see an innocent looking girl who had fire in her eyes. What an interesting combination. Let's see if I could break down those fire.

"Great. Then here's the second one." Another run of students was made and Connor did the same thing.

 **Name: Li Jiaqi** **ID no. 98124** **Age: 21** **Major: Performing Arts**

"Li Jiaqi." Connor said.

I saw Xize looked at Connor once he heard the information.

"Isn't she your fiancée?" Connor added. Xize just nodded wordlessly.

"You better control that woman of yours. I know she's your soon to be wife but I don't tolerate mess, especially in our job. You know that Xize, this involves our whole clan." I warned him.

"I've got it Dy. No need to search for them Kuan, I know where to find her. I have a feeling the other one is also with her right now." He answered.

"Better inform the bodyguards right away. I don't want any information to be leaked from our plan." I told him.

"We can wait for that tomorrow. Right now our priority is the drug that's with Ken's girlfriend. We have to stop them before it gets into the hands of the Snakes." He reminded me.

"Are you trying to protect her? How can I be sure that she won't squeak a word about what they heard awhile ago?" I looked at him pointedly.

"She won't. We got her family under our hands. One slip and she knows it would cause a grave consequence." He assured me.

"If you say so. But if a word comes out, I won't hesitate to silence her, even if she's yours. I won't hesitate to sacrifice a person for the sake of the family." I threatened.

"You won't have to. I'll do it myself." He said back, but there was a slight hesitation in his eyes. I just shrugged it off.

"Hey, hey, let's take a chill pill for a moment. We don't mess with our women. You know that's an absolute rule." Connor reminded me.

"I don't mess with the women if they don't mess with my job and endanger the majority of us. You know why we're doing this." I said steely.

"You just don't get it Dy." Kuan said.

"What in the world do you mean?" I looked at him, challenging what he said.

"You'll figure it out soon enough once you find someone yourself." He just said cyrptically.

"Fvck off Kuan. I don't need a woman to be the head of Black Dragon." I bit back.

"Suit yourself." He retorted.

"Come on, we need to pay a little visit with the snitch. There's no way in hell that asshole will get a hold of Mesper."

We all stood up to stalk for our prey for the night. One more mole to eliminate and we're done.

The 4 of us arrived at the Pod, not requiring any back ups for such a small task. We casually entered the club. One thing is essential in our mission, if we start one, we make sure to gets our hands dirty in order to finish it.

Connor got the extra ammunitions we needed in case this gets out of hand.

Kuan has already showed us Feng's profile. I smirked evilly, readying myself for another kill. All my life that's the only thing I've known. Ever since I've lost someone, nothing could fill the emptiness it had left me with.

Only a cold, hard gun and a bullet could ever wake me up from such a slumber. Blood is Loyalty and Loyalty is Blood.

We made our way on the vip section, the bouncer immediately leading us to one of the room as he recognized our faces.

Looking down on the main area through the glass window, Connor looked around for Feng.

Kuan was checking the cctv feed through his laptop. And Xize and I were waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Got her. She just entered one of the vip rooms downstairs. Want me to proceed?" Connor said.

I nodded at him.

We had our earpiece on, so he could easily signal us to follow him.

After a few minutes, I heard Connor's frantic voice.

"Fvck guys it's just a distraction. They know we're following them. They already got the Mesper. Mike just got out of the building!" He said.

I looked at Xize and he immediately stood up to help out Connor.

"I'm on my way." Xize told him.

"No. I've got this. Just have Kuan bring me some of the guns. I'm almost out of ammos." He said as shots were fired.

"On it. Mike's still at the underground parking lot." Kuan said.

Xize and I grabbed our Uzi's and ran towards the parking area.

We got there in time as Mike was about to get inside the car. But he was surrounded by his bodyguards.

Damn it. I thought his minions were the only ones coming tonight. I underestimated him.

We exchanged bullets with his Snakes, making sure they were all head shots. It was clean and efficient as well.

Xize threw a knife towards his direction, once the pathway was cleared. Only for it to be blocked by his wing man.

I kept on shooting one man after another but Mike already got inside, smirking cockily at us.

"Thanks for this Dy! You're a genius!" He mockily shouted at us.

"I got this. Follow him." Xize assured me.

I took out the tracker gun from my suit packet and went after the car.

I shot the side mirror as a distraction with the Uzi and fired the tracker afterwards. The tracker was successfully attached on the trunk. It was small enough not to be detected, and has a camouflage function that could easily get pass sensors. Thanks to Kuan's new invention.

Xize soon stood beside me.

"Did you get them?" He asked.

"Close. We could easily follow them. This tracker is damn good." I showed it to him.

"You really don't like chasing anyone, don't you?" He muttered.

"I like chasing. I just like using my mind while at it." I mused.

"Kuan, are you done? Can you trace the tracker?" I asked him.

"I got it. They're only on their way back to their headquarters. Should we launch a surprise attack?" He asked back.

Xize looked at me, waiting for my decision.

"Base in 10." I told them.

Xize and I drove back, it's better to discuss the plan in a secure area.

"So what's the plan?" Xize asked once we were all in the headquarters.

We were all on the couch, trying to collect our thoughts.

"Connor, how long will it take for them to replicate the drug?"

"To get the pure one? It would take years. I've perfected the accurate amount of each element. A little error and the drug might completely paralyze the whole body, or end up like a simple anesthetics. They won't be able to figure out the key ingredient for increasing the pain instensity. It's all in mine and Kuan's head. Oh also in Ali's core." He added as a matter of fact.

Ali was Kuan's AI that he invented ever since he was 14 years old. She was a kins of system that protects all of our information.

"Great. So they'll have a limited supply on that one. How much was stolen?" I asked Kuan.

"Just a pack of the tablets." He answered.

"So they'll either use it for research or try it out themselves." Xize added.

"Either way, they won't easily reproduce it. But the fact that they got a hold of it is already a risk." I warned them.

Kuan was studying my face. I raise one of my eyebrows at him.

"You're thinking of using that as an excuse to eliminate them, aren't you?" He mused.

I smirked evilly. "I can't have pests wandering around our kingdom when we take over." I muttered back.

"But are we really prepared for this? We've been on equal grounds with the Snakes for decades, we're going to start a war if we do this." Xize reminded us.

"Them stealing pertinent information from us is already declaring war Xize. We're just retaliating. I actually thought you're the first one who will agree to this knowing what happened to your mother." I looked at him knowingly.

"That woman is not my mother. It was that wh0re's fvcking decision. We're talking about territories and support here." He retorted.

"I quite agree with Dylan. That agreement is just a facade, we all know that. We've already been in a silent war for years. It's a perfect time to prove our rights to the clan. Mike already sabotaged us before, and he's trying to do it once again now. Right before we are announced as heads. I can't afford to have such fvcker mess with our plans." Connor added.

"Well, it's the fact that he used to be the Don's wing man that he was able to get pass us. Someone's been feeding him information. And Ken may be the only guy that did it or there is someone else inside our turf. If we're going to do this, we must carefully plan every single angle of it." Kuan added.

"If we're going to do this, we better do it fast. Our supporters our like vultures, one word that goes out to that elites regarding this drug, and they can easily switch sides. I'm sure Mike will use this opportunity to sway them in Snake's favor." Xize said.

"I'll blast his head off before that son of a b!tch gets a chance." I said.

Our grandfather made a deal with the Snakes to keep certain peace with each other. Territories have been divided and businesses were properly orchestrated in such a way that we don't get on each other's way.

But it has long been set aside ever since Steven Cheun, the Don of White Snake, stole some of our investors, then he got Mike Angelo on his side who was my father's most trusted person, and stole some of our family members including Xize's mother.

He's been committing offenses one after another against our clan. The Dragons don't take offense lightly. It's time to collect some payments.


	6. Hideaway

**Xize's POV**

"Don't you want a revenge Xize?" Dylan asked me.

"Do you fvcking have to ask?" I asked him back. Dylan can be really staightforward but it always wakes me up. He might be cold and calculating to others. But to us, he's like a brother who always thought about fighting for us.

Even if it meant his words can cut from time to time.

"Then there's no problem. We must carefully plan this out. Kuan, try finding some other way to access their headquarters. Or you could just make a way." Dylan suggested.

"Aye boss. I've got it." He said back, saluting him and working on his laptop once again.

"Connor, I need you to do something." Dylan told him.

"I already know what you have in mind." Connor answered, winking at Dylan, to which Dylan just smirked cockily.

He then turned to me.

"Dude, think you could sweet talk your soon to be father-in-law?" He asked me. There was a reason why Jiaqi and I were arranged by our fathers. Ther companies handle a bunch of technologies and they've got a whole lot of prototypes.

Prototypes that only we know about, a collection of gadgets we plan to use. And I think Kuan and Dylan has a perfect idea on what to do with that.

"I can manage that. It's the daughter that's giving me a headache. New parts?" I asked.

"Well if you weren't such a fvcking womanizer, you might have gotten her by now. I'll send you the materials I need, I got my eye on a particular gadget." Kuan said.

"Make sure not to blast a hole again next time." Connor said jokingly.

"I can't help it Kuan, women love me. Oh about that, you still owe me a new wall." I added.

"You guys are so stingy." Kuan complained.

"I just want my ammos. As long as you're doing a damn good job then I don't care hoe many walls you blast." Dylan piped up. He then turned to me.

"You love YOURSELF Xize, those women just fall for your tricks."

"Well at least I can bed them. Speaking of which, Are you trying to be celibate? You haven't gotten laid for god knows how long." I said to him.

He scoffed. "Unlike you, I like my woman exquisite and unique. Just like an old aged wine."

"Tsk. You've always been so picky." I retorted.

But he was wrong on something. I am in no way in love with myself. In fact, I hated myself so much that I had to push people away.

I just can't deal with them seeing my disgusting self.

 **Yue's POV**

"Jiaq, do you think they'll come after us? I mean they didn't see us, did they?" I asked her. Convincing myself that we are truly safe from the mafia.

We just learned about the new drug they were concocting called Mesper. A torture drug as what Connor have said. It only shows how sadistic those 4 us. Even the innocent looking Kuan was of no exception. Does it warrant for us to be killed just by finding out such information?

What about Jiaqi? She's Xize's fiancée. They won't hurt her would they?

"No. I don't think so, you reacted quickly. I doubt they got a hold of our profile. But we better be careful about Kuan. He can easily find us. Were there any cameras near that fire exit?" She asked me, face paling at the thought.

Oh goodness gracious. I paled remembering that there was one just below, but it couldn't have captured us. We were clearly out of its scope, I'm sure of that, I think.

I gulped." There was one, but I'm sure it didn't manage to capture us. Will that hinder him?"

"Hopefully Yue." She assured me.

But we still have to be careful. What time will your class end tomorrow?"

"Around 4pm. You?"

"Around 3. Let's meet up on the same fire exit and then we'll go home together. Tell your driver to pick us up on a different location near school. That way we can avoid them. Two is always better than one." I suggested.

It doesn't mean that we should drastically change our lives just because we're scared of them. We would do our best to stay low key as possible. The more we act unusually, the more we'll raise some kind of suspicion.

"Do you really think we can hide from them if ever Yue?" She asked me.

"I don't know. But damn it, I will do everything I can to protect you from those monsters. I don't trust men easily, and I particularly don't trust such kind of men." I told her determinedly.

"You don't need to protect me Yue. Remember we fight together, right? No backing down." She reminded me of our promise when we started training for self defense.

We vowed to have each other's backs no matter what happens. But I can't help but be protective over her at times. She was a sister I wish I could have if I had a nice family.

And because of what she went through before, I can't just leave her alone with Xize. Not now, not ever. The man clearly had bad first impression already with me.

"Yup, two for one, a package deal." I said back and we did our signature handshake. We kissed our index and middle fingers and bump it together. And sometimes we do a salute with it when we're far away from each other.

"If they ever caught us, and I hope they won't, let's hope your nasty kick could save us." She muttered.

I giggled at that. "It's not like you can't do it. I can give a nasty one but your speed along can knock them out easily." I recalled how she almost knocked out one of our trainers because of her consecutive kicks.

"Anyhow, we must not get too cocky. Remember what we were taught before? Never underestimate your enemy. You've seen what those men are capable of. Even that drug alone can neutralize us in a few seconds. How can we fight them then?" She warned me.

"Then let's better hide really damn well. Are you up for a little undercover tomorrow?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"You don't even have to ask me twice." She said back.

The next day, we didn't do much but just changed our hairstyles. They only saw our backs so that much we can manage.

I was sporting a long black wig tied up in a ponytail, while Jiaqi had hers curled and dyed at the ends of it.

We were both wearing hoodies, where we can easily hide our faces just im case the hair change might not be a success.

Just pass the entrance, we saw the same minions looking at each students passing by. Jiaqi and I exchanged glances.

I gave her a 2 finger salute and we walked in separately.

I exhaled once I got passed them and was finally inside the class auditorium.

My phone pinged and I checked to see that it was Jiaqi.

 _ **Got inside safely. Who knew our new hairstyle could save us? We should do this makeover as often as we can. ?**_

 _ **That's good Jiaq. Let's be careful though. Meet you on the fire exit at 4.**_

The day went ahead uneventfully and I felt that we could really pull this off. I'm sure Xize hasn't recognize Jiaqi yet, or else he might have dropped by last night already.

We met up just as planned and had her driver picked as up from Café de Lune.

"That was so nerverwracking. I was constantly watching behind my back, checking if there was somebody following me." Jiaqi said.

"Tell me about it. I was on high alert constantly. If someone dared to tap me awhile ago, I might have roundhouse kicked them. I would've turned some heads and attract more attention by then." I said.

"Well it seems we can really do this Yue. Sooner or later they'll forget about that." She said hopefully.

"I guess so."

The car finally parked in front of their mansion. There was a sleek silver Lamborghini parked outside.

Jiaqi and I stopped to check for a moment.

"Is Uncle and Auntie home?" I asked her.

"No. They're both visiting grandma. They won't be back till Tuesday. That's probably one of his clients. Don't they know that he's on leave? Jeez, papa never has a proper break." She complained.

We entered the hallway just to be greeted by one of their maids.

"Miss, a couple of friends of yours drop by. They said they needed to discuss something important with you guys. Something about a research?" She said to us.

"Oh? Did they tell you their names?" She asked her.

"No. But one of them seemed really familiar. I think I've seen him drop by before. They're in the living room, waiting for you guys." She explained.

She nodded. We both looked at each other, signalling each other to take a peek quietly.

I went first with her following closely behind. Luckily, there was a mirror that was situated on the wall, reflecting the living room.

I carefully checked who the said 'visitors' were and gasp when I caught a glimpse of it. 3 of the Dragon members were there and one was missing. They were lounging comfortably as if they owned the place. From the looks of it, the one missing is Jiaqi's fiancé.

I didn't have time to wonder where he was.

"Shit. They're here Jiaq. They know. Shit. Shit." We are royally fvcked. I reached back to alert her. We have to get away quickly so I turned around to pull her with me, only to see her frozen in shock.

Xize was on the hallway, quietly observing us this whole time.

"Hi little Jiaqi. Cat got your tongue? You ran away from me the other day. I still wanted to talk to you." He asked her. He then stared at me for a second before checking on Jiaqi, once again.

"What, uhm. What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying hard to show an air of nonchalance.

"You've been a bad girl Jiaq. I think you know why we're here. Don't you think so too Dylan?" Xize said speaking to their leader who was now apparently standing right behind me.

I gasped and turned around to face him, not wanting to be on a vulnerable position. Another rule, Don't ever turn your back on your enemies.

Sh!t. Did I say that? Well let me say it again, Sh!t. Sh!thead is in front of me.

He was as usual in his domineering state, standing proudly and alert. He was sporting a black leather jacket and jeans. I don't know why I can even manage to observe his look. But I just can't fathom why a mafia could manage to dress like a fashion model.

 _What the fa Yue? Really? You even wonder about that right at this moment?_

His cold gaze were now turned to me, and even if I knew how to fight, this guy also gives me the chills. He had this deadly aura constantly surrounding him. As if one movement from me will cause him to pounce.

"What do you want from us?" I said to him vehemently. Trying to dissipate the fear that his presence alone can bring out.

"Would it be too much to ask for your life?" He asked in a deadly voice.

And at once he and Xize came forward to attack us. I tried to block Dylan's hands and was about to push down his throat with the heel of my hand to get away, but he managed to capture my arms and twist my body around.

He then covered my mouth and nose with some cloth, and the smell of chloroform entered my lungs. I knew how to defend myself, but my body just can't fight against this chemical.

"Sweet dreams little one." He whispered in my ear.

The last thing I saw was Jiaqi already slumped in the arms of Xize as my consciousness went black.


	7. Puzzling Shot

**YUE'S POV**

I didn't know how long I was unconscious but I found myself in a rectangular room, by the time I woke up.

I immediately scanned my surroundings. Noting that there was a mirror one side of the wall like those in interrogation rooms, a single metallic door, a table with a bunch of medical instruments and chairs.

I looked down to check myself for any injuries, I was fine but one of my ankles were strapped on a chain.

I look to my right to see Jiaqi strapped in the same manner as well. I exhaled when I saw that there were no injuries om her body as well.

We were drugged and drag here in this hellish place. This is probably their torture chamber. Shit!

"Jiaq! JIAQI! WAKE UP!" I move towards her to gently nudge her and whispered yell, worried that someone might hear us. I don't even know if they are watching us, the glass in front of us was probably a one-way mirror.

She finally stirred awake, shaking her head to clear it.

"Yue?! Are you okay? Oh my god. They knew it was us!" She said frantically.

"Shh." I told her, nudging my head on the mirror.

"I think they're watching us."

Suddenly the metallic door opened and the 4 guys came in.

Jiaqi and I stood up ready to fight but both our knees were still a bit shakey from the effects of the drug.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll just end up hurting yourself." The guy who first saw us in the abandoned building before, Connor, said to us.

"Don't tell us what and what not to do." I spoke back fiercely.

"You're pretty brave to speak out against us. The only thing keeping me from killing you right now is that one of you is my brother's fiancée. You better be really careful." Dylan said to me.

Kuan remained silent and sat on one of the tables, holding his laptop. Connor followed behind him while Xize moved towards Jiaqi's direction.

"Don't think about coming near her you assh0le." I threatened him to which he just smirked back, seeming to enjoy my wariness.

Jiaqi stayed quiet but was full on glaring at him. Xize stepped forward once again ignoring my warning. Bracing myself, I ran forward towards his direction.

I was about to kick him when someone had their arms locked around me, stopping my momentum. I twisted out of Dylan's arms to neutralize him instead. Only to have my attacks expertly blocked by him. He speed was quicker than mine was. In the end he had me pinned on one of the chairs.

"Kuan give me the Mesper." He said. I gulped, upon hearing the drug.

"You serious about this?" Kuan asked.

"Just give me the god damn syringe." He bit back.

Kuan handed him the drug to which Dylan immediately positioned on my neck.

"I assume you know how this drug works by now right? You wanna personally try it out?" He challenged me.

I quieted down on the seat, not even moving an inch. That drug can cause quite a pain. I can be b!tch but I'm not above pain.

"Now tell me, why were you spying on us? Were you sent by the Snakes?" He asked me, staring daggers at my eyes.

"Fvck you. I don't even know what you're talking about. I just wanted to know what kind of man, Jiaqi was engaged to. It turns out he's a one of a kind jerkass." I bit back, motioning towards Xize.

He pulled my chin closer.

"Wrong answer. One more and you'll have this drug inside your veins. Better answer quickly, I'm not a very patient person." He threatened once again.

"You asshole! Unhand her right now!" Jiaqi screamed at him.

I saw her took a step towards me as well only to be stopped by Xize in the same way that Dylan did to me.

"I don't think you should meddle with them Jiaq." Xize said.

She wiggled in his arms trying to get away from his arm lock. Recalling our training she slammed the back of her head to hit him back. Xize's lip bled by the impact.

Nice one Jiaq!

"Damn it! Connor unlock her chains." He said, grabbing Jiaqi once again, not minding the cut he had suffered.

"Damn, we got some feisty ones here. It's been so long since I've had some fun. You guys are getting your hands full with these two." He muttered, unlocking the lock as Xize said.

"Let go of me!" Jiaqi said still struggling on his hold. But Xize was bigger and stronger and we still had the after effects of chloroform on our systems.

"Stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself." Xize said. He then dragged Jiaqi towards the door. Connor also following behind.

"Don't you dare hurt her Dylan! She's the granddaughter of Shen Ming!" She screamed before they were both out the door.

Damn it. Why did she have to mention that? It's not like it will save me. As I've said, I didn't want any connecton to them.

"Granddaughter? I thought Shen Ming didn't have one? I heard his daughter, Shen Li Feng was a runaway before. Ever since then they were no news of her. His current wife is his previous secretary that was 30 years younger than him." Kuan said, checking the Shen's information.

He then looked at me.

"Are you the daughter of Ms. Li Feng?" He asked.

I remained quiet not wanting to divulge any information.

Dylan was scrutinizing me, he then checked my face for any resemblance of the woman who I love so dearly.

"Seems pretty accurate. She might have eloped with someone else since she was supposed to marry Steven Cheun, head of the White Snake. Which brings me back to my suspicion, were you sent here by the Snakes? They're in cohorts with your grandfather ever since then." He asked me.

I still remained quiet.

"What? Are you turning mute now? Your mother can't get the job done so you're now replacing her. Ming really like to use the women in his family, doesn't he?" He said acidly.

"Don't you dare lump my mom with that man. You fvcking moron. Shen Ming is dead to me, I am not connected with him in any way. You could kill him, I don't fvcking care. I told you, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. The only reason we followed was because of Xize and that's it." I said with vileness.

He was still peering at me trying to find god knows what. I hated Shen Ming, I never wanted anyone to find out that I was ever related with him. Because I severed that relation for a long time now.

"Are you connected with Mike?" He asked once again after a few minutes.

I was getting tired of this. He wasn't listening at all.

"Answer me damn it!" He said. Suddenly Kuan's phone rang.

"Hi hon. Are you done? Alright, I'll pick you up after a few minutes." His voice suddenly soft.

"Duty calls. Your sister needs me. Just a reminder Dy, we don't hurt women and children." He said to him.

"Quit it Kuan. I know what I'm doing." He scoffed.

"Just giving you a heads up." Kuan answered. He then turned to me.

"Shen Yue. I really hope you can survive. I kinda like your attitude." And with that he left.

Well at least one of them is level headed enough. The other 3 seemed to be messed up, this one is clearly deranged, Xize is a manwhore, and Connor just seemed bored enough. Though I still wouldn't trust Kuan. A man can still be a wolf on a sheep's clothing.

"Enough Kuan. Just fvcking go." Dylan said.

"You're such a stuck up. Wait till Annie finds out about this." Kuan said leaving the 2 of us alone.

Dylan turned back to me once again, wordlessly discarding the gun syringe on the table. He grabbed a tie wrap from his pocket, and strapped it on both of my wrists.

I sneakily looked at the gun syringe thinking about ways to grab it quickly.

He must've some kind of 6th sense since he knew what I was planning.

"By the time you manage to move to grab it, I would've pinned you down and injected the drug into your neck. Don't test me." He warned me.

"Bastard." I muttered back.

"What did you just say?!" He turned to me.

I just glared at him.

He then unlocked the chains on my feet, before I can even react he had me upside down on his shoulders, bringing me to god knows where.

"Put me down! What is with you guys! You clearly don't get my point. I already told you, it was for Jiaqi that we followed! Are you dumb?!" I kept on hitting his back with the both of my hands. He had his arm locked on my legs, limiting my movement.

He didn't answer but just kept on walking. We went upstairs, carrying me as if I weigh nothing. We entered a room where he quickly discarded me down on the floor.

He brought out his gun, his face filled with aggravation, clearly having enough of my tirade.

"You clearly don't grasp your position here don't you? One more word from you and I will blast your fvcking head off." He aimed his gun at me. Stalking forward he moved closer to me until I was cornered on the wall.

This was what he wanted, he was the predator and I was a prey that he can't wait to kill.

My heart hammered inside my chest. He on the other hand had that calculating look on his eyes, and a sly smirk tainting his lips. He was a complete psycho, finding satisfaction in my vulnerability.

But I was having none of that.

"You think I'm scared of you?" I dared him, finding the courage within me to stare back at him.

"Tsk tsk. You just don't listen, do you?" He said as he glared at me.

He cocked the gun ready to shoot me, I on the other hand had closed my eyes. I don't know why but during that moment my mom's smiling face flashed before my eyes. And I can't help but be comforted by that, as long as Jiaqi is safe it's okay that I die. I think it's long overdue for me anyway.

I was living on borrowed time ever since my mom died, I think it's high time that I meet her once again.

I smiled contentedly, opened my eyes and bravely face my killer.

His mask somehow crack and instead of the usual cold mask he wore, he was now filled with curiosity at my actions.

I lifted my trapped hands and grabbed the barrel of his gun, I then pointed it at my head.

"Go ahead Dylan Wang. Shoot me with your best shot." I challenged him.

He stared back at my eyes, which was filled with wonder and confusion. That was the first time I saw that kind of emotions from his eyes. It was like he was lost.

He wasn't moving so I instead placed my fingers on the trigger, ready to accept my fate. I was about to press it when suddenly, he pulled the gun from my head, and grabbed hold of my hoodie.

He dragged me closer to him.

"Just a minute ago, you were afraid of the Mesper, but now you're guiding the gun to be shot in the head. What are you, Shen Yue?" My name rolled off from his tongue, as if he was trying the taste of it for the first time.

He was clearly dumbfounded at my reaction, and that was unnerving to him. Because he was still sporting the same look of confusion.

"I should ask you the same Dylan Wang. You said you were going to blow my head off. Why am I here and why am I still alive?" I asked him back.

He let go of me, pushing me towards the bed.

"I'm still not sure what to do with you. Your grandfather is my enemy, I could definitely use you as a leverage. Until then you will stay here as my prisoner till I figure this out." He said back.

"I told you, he's dead to me. I have no grandfather. I am Shen Yue, the daughter of Shen Li Feng, alone. Don't fvcking connect me with that vile monster. Either kill me or let me go, you're just wasting your time." I retorted.

He just looked at me once again, the look of wonder back at his face again.

I thought he was a cold blooded killer? Why is he having second thoughts.

"Kuan seemed to be right. You're a pretty interesting character Yue. I'll give you that. I might just keep you as my pet." He said cockily turning away from me.

"You bipolar dumbsh!t! I am not some side show you can use to entertain your lunacy!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him only to be met by a locked door.

I scoffed, pulling my hair in frustration. I was so resigned awhile ago and now he wants to keep me alive?! You'll regret you ever met me Dylan Wang. I'll make sure you do.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay so they finally met. Dylan was clearly puzzled by Yue. Let's see what will be his next action.**_

 _ **Decisions, decisions...**_

 _ **Hope you had fun reading this update.**_

 _ **Stan classy!**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	8. Ownership

**Warning: Some parts may have violent content that may be unpleasant for the readers. Read at your own risk.**

 **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ**

 **Jiaqi's POV**

I had no idea what the hell Dylan Wang would do to Shen Yue. She shouldn't have been involved in the first place. But that girl can be really curious and overprotective at times.

Add to the fact that I am also facing the same situation. My wrist were tightly pulled by my so called 'fiancé'. He was really mad judging by the force he was pulling me with. I can't blame him since I made his lip bleed.

"Let me go you asshole! I said let me go!" I kept trying to pull myself away from him but he just wouldn't budge. I kept on wringing and twisting his arms with my free arm.

But he maneuvered always in such a way that I couldn't properly get a hold of him.

Having enough of my persistence I squealed as I was suddenly hoisted up on his shoulders.

"God damn it Xize! Put me down!" I screamed at his back.

"For a small woman you sure have a lot to say. If it weren't for your curiosity, I wouldn't have to punish you. You should've stayed innocent and indifferent. But you had to sniff around with that friend of yours!" He said with vileness.

"Punish me?! You don't have the right Xize, you don't own me! Now put me down you bastard!" I kept on slapping his back.

We went inside one of the rooms, by the looks of it, it was his own bedroom in their headquarters. I never wanted to have any connection with him in the first place. I stayed far away long enough but now I'm here inside this bedroom because I just can't leave my own best friend. Right in the hands of Dylan who was even more vicious than the man with me right now.

He tossed me above the bed like I weighed nothing and straddled me, holding both of my arms up, caged in his hand. The other he roughly placed on my chin, forcing me to look up straight to his eyes.

I never wanted to be in such a vulnerable position ever again. But it seemed like fate had it out for me ever since.

An echo of fear and despair is creeping up my soul. As if a long lost friend that's trying to reconnect with the fiber of my being.

"You are my woman. That deal your father made with us is a proof of that. You're the collateral, in exchange of saving your company from bankruptcy. Remember that the next time you try to tell me you're not mine. Now what kind of punishment should I do to you?" He said to me.

I pulled my chin away from his hands. I wiggled trying to get him off me, my training kicking in but to no avail.

"I HATE YOU! I am not an object you can possess. You have a line of women waiting for you to fvck all the time. Get out of my life!" I said back bitterly. I knew about his prowess, his reputation precedes him whenever he goes, all four of them. Women will die just to have one night with him.

"Are you actually jealous right now? They're just my past time, sweetheart. At the end of the day, you will be the mistress of the Wu household. Don't ever forget who saved your family. If it weren't for us, those vultures would've clamored to overthrow your father." He said cockily.

"Over my dead body. I would rather die than marry you. Once I get a decent job, I will pay every cent that my family owes you." I bit back.

He leaned closer, invading whatever personal space I may have left.

"We own 50% of your company's share, Jiaq. And we have the support of the majority of your stockholders. Your life alone can't pay your debt, one word from me and you'll be scrapping for garbage in the slums. So keep that little mouth of yours shut and be a good girl."

My breath hitched at what he said. So my father wasn't really a CEO anymore. He was a puppet of the Wu clan, we were there for show, but they already got hold of our company. The company that my dad worked hard for.

Tears started to flow from my eyes, helpless on my state.

I struggled once more as he bit my ear and kept leaving kisses on my neck, my chin, my shoulder. The buttons of my blouse popped at the amount of strength he had exerted in pulling it off me.

No! No! I can't let him have his way. Never again. Never Jiaq. Don't let history repeat itself. This was too close to the hateful memory that was buried deep within me. I've been in a similar place before, and I will never allow a man do this to me again.

"Stop it! I hate you, you bastard! Let go of me!" I thrashed under his weight.

He then silenced my screams with his lips ravaging me roughly. I felt him bite my lip, forcing my mouth to open.

I kept my mouth tightly shut but he only tightened his hold on me. Knowing I couldn't do anything to fend him off, the fight slowly left my body. This was my punishment. I was still the old Jiaqi, helpless in the hands of a man.

Tears kept falling mercilessly on my face. I sobbed, once again. I promised not to cry in front of a man ever again. But here I am, breaking that. I cried for my family, for my best friend and for my very own fate.

I felt Xize stopped, slowly moving away from me. His eyes widening as he saw my state. He then fixed his face into an expressionless mask.

I covered my chest with my arms as I continued to sob. He then stood up from the bed and pulled the comforters to cover me.

"I have no interest in women who cries even before I touch them." He muttered, walking towards the door.

I looked at him, my eyes filled with hatred.

"I never wanted you to touch me. Not now, not ever. You disgust me. No wonder your mother left, she can't tolerate to be in this household." I said bitterly.

He stopped and turned back to me.

I saw his eyes darken and fill with rage, he was barely controlling it.

He grabbed one of the knives that he always kept near his body and threw it near my direction barely missing me.

I flinched as it landed on the bed post near my head, just a few inches of mistake and it would have buried in my head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." He said darkly then left the room, slamming the door loudly.

I flinched back once again.

Xize and I used to be close when we were kids. My family often visits them in their family home. He was the brother I never had. He used to take care of me, always being protective whenever the other kids we play with tried to bully me.

But that changed one day when news came out about his mom, Wu Mengying, running away from the Wu family. No explanation whatsoever. She just vanished and no one can even find her.

One day I sneakily eavesdropped in the living room where my dad and Xize's father, Wu Si Teng, were talking. When my dad asked Uncle Si about it, he simply said that he didn't know.

"Mengying must have been sick of this life, she was forced to marry me in the first place. I was the only one who loved her, but I guess that wasn't enough. I'm just so sorry for Xize, he adored his mom." He sadly said. I never knew such a formidable man could look so vulnerable at times. But at that moment, even at such a young age, I knew that was the face of a man who was terribly heartbroken.

I tried to approach Xize one time while he was staring off alone in their garden. Our family decided to visit them that day and offer them some semblance of comfort. I even asked my dad to buy me another bunny plushie similar to what I have, so that I could give it to him.

 _ **"Xize ge this is for you, his name is Leo. I have the same one, I named him Layla. See? They look like a couple." Back then, he was someone I look up to. A prince charming who saves me whenever I am crying. I even wanted to marry him before.**_ _**I tried to hand the bunny to him, but he just slapped my hand and pushed me hard. He then threw away the plushie.**_ _**"Get away from me! From now on, I'll never play with any girls again. Girls are bad, I hate you all!" He shouted at me.**_ _**As a young girl, it was so traumatizing to hear that. I really thought I was a bad girl at that time. Because his eyes contained so much hatred that was directed at me.**_ _**"I hate you Xize ge! You're not my friend anymore!" I screamed back.**_ _**I cried all the way home in the arms of my mom.**_ _**"Shh.. It's okay Jiaqi, Xize ge is just sad because he misses his mom. People say hurtful words when they're hurt inside. You can play again with him next time, once Xize calms down." She whispered to me.**_

But we never played again. And Xize didn't play with girls anymore, instead he treats them as toys the moment we grew up. He plays the girls.

And I long since trashed the thought of people saying hurtful things because they're badly hurt too. No. Some people say hurtful things because they're just evil. And they enjoy seeing the suffering of others because of it. And I think Xize is one of them.

I could never marry a man like him. No wonder his mom left them, this kind of life is hellish. I don't want to live my life under the domineering power of men. I am a woman who is entitled to live her own life freely the way she wants to.

He owns me? You'll regret that you said that Wu Xize.

I grabbed my blouse closed to me and tied it up instead since the buttons were missing. I then went towards the bathroom to wipe every remnants of his smell off me.

Looking at the mirror, I saw my lips that were bruised due to the force he put when he kissed me awhile ago.

My neck and shoulder were also filled with love bites screaming at me. As if saying that I was so weak once again to even fight him.

I washed my face to remove the tear stains. No Jiaqi, don't ever put yourself down once again. You're a fighter, you managed to fight off Mark. You can fight off Xize.

Now let's start by trying to save your best friend. Yue and I know how to fight. My parents made sure of that ever since my ex boyfriend hurt me before.

I was so broken at that time, I almost can't recognize myself since I lost my self confidence and almost died. It was true when I said I was almost at the deep end. Because I was about to cut myself, Yue seeing what I was about to do stopped me from it.

She threw the razor away from me. She didn't speak at first, she just held me. She held me without judgment and that was when I broke down and cried out all of the pain threatening to drown me.

All I wanted was to try to get it out of me, that's why I wanted to hurt myself. Maybe if I feel the pain on the outside, the pain inside of me will lessen. But I was wrong, I was so wrong.

Yue was the one who pulled me from that brink of abyss that I was about to fall into. And right now she needed me. She's been saving me all this time, I'm the one who's going to protect you now, Yue.

Even if it means I would have to sacrifice myself along the way. I don't care anymore. I would fight until I can, but if in exchange for Yue then I will willingly marry Xize. Even if it cost me too much.


	9. Broken Fantasy

**Warning: Some parts may have violent content that may be unpleasant for the readers. Read at your own risk.**

 **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ**

 **Jiaqi's POV**

I was 16 years old when I met Mark. To the hopeless romantic me, he was the perfect boyfriend. He knew the right words to say, the actions to show and he made sure that I felt loved all the time.

Yue warned me about him but I didn't listen.

"I don't like him Jiaq. I think he just wants something from you. And you know what that is." She said to me.

"Jeez Yue, you're hatred for men is affecting your judgment sometimes. Mark's not like that. He's a great guy, he would never do that to me." I told her.

I saw how she reacted that day. She just pursed her lips, trying to control whatever cautions she had for me.

But I regretted that I didn't listen to her. I regretted it deeply. I was a bit popular back then since I was in the theater club. I loved dancing and performing, so it really helped me to channel my skills.

I was able to have a lot of friends, most of them were guys. We got close since we share a common love for music and dancing. It's like I found my own niche and I love every minute of it. Because for the first time I actually felt like I belong, that I was a part of something much bigger than I was.

I was about to go home after our rehearsals. Yue already went ahead since she still needed to study for a quiz on Chemistry. Suddenly, Mark called that he would pick me up.

"Hi babe! Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Hey. Just come with me." He said and didn't even smile at me. That should've been a warning for me to get away from him. But I was blindly in love with him. And we tend to disregard all the red flags when we are in love.

We pulled over their lakehouse, Mark was a boy-next-door kind of guy. Their family were somehow above the middle class but not to the extent that their elites.

So I was comfortable with him since all my life I was surrounded by people who valued social class as if it was the law. I hated every minute of the pretentions that come with it.

I thought we were going to have a romantic date and that he had a surprise prepared for me. But I was deadly wrong, because Mark dragged me the moment we got inside the house into his bedroom.

"You slut! Who told you to hang around with those guys? You weren't satisfied with me so you tried to find a replacement?!" He grabbed my hair and screamed at my face. I never saw that kind of reaction from him before.

"Oww! Mark, let go of me. What do you mean? Those were my friends." I told him.

He didn't say anything, instead he slapped me so hard on my face that my lip cracked and bled.

I held it to protect my face from experiencing further pain.

"Mark please don't do this! Please!" I begged him.

"Did you even think twice before you flirted with those guys?!" He bit back. He wasn't listening at all to my pleas.

The next thing was the worst thing that happened. He punched me on my stomach so hard that the air had been knocked out of me. The next area where his fist made contact was my face.

"STOP IT MARK! PLEASE!" I was crying so hard trying to dodge his attacks but he had a strong grip on my hair.

He let go when I finally collapse and blood was oozing out my mouth. I could barely see since the right side of my face hurt so much.

He didn't stop at that, the next thing I knew was his feet kicking me on the side of my body. I felt some bones cracked at the force he was kicking me with.

All I could do was curl inside myself like a fetus, protecting my head from his vicious attacks. After doing that, he pulled my hair back again and slammed my body into his bed.

When I thought the horror was finally coming to an end, he was determined to double it even further.

Mark and I hadn't been physically intimate before, I was waiting for the right time since I was a virgin.

But in that moment, he went on top of me and forced himself. He kissed me roughly, determined to stain every part of my skin.

"Mark don't do this please. Don't do this to me! Mark." I kept begging him then pushing him off of me. But he wouldn't budge at all. The blouse I was wearing tore at the grip he had on me.

"You're willing to be with those guys, but you don't want to have sex with me. Now, I will let you feel what a real man is like."

His hands roamed around my body, when he wasn't satisfied with that, his mouth followed next, marking every amount of skin he can find.

He then held my chin, stripping himself of his underpants. He then lifted my skirt and tore my underwear in the process.

"Mark! Please! Help! Help! " My throat raw from screaming. That was when I felt him enter me, the pain was so surreal as he tried to force himself in me.

I didn't want any of it, he was breaking me, all of me.

My hands desperately grabbed for something to defend myself from him. That was when I grabbed hold of his bedside lamp and slammed it to his head.

Blood flowed from his forehead and he slumped on top of me, finally unconscious. With all the strength left within me that I could muster, I pushed him off me, disentangling myself from him.

I looked down at my legs, only to see blood flowing on my legs. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting to linger on the idea that my virginity had just been taken by force.

I few minutes longer, and he would have had all of his way on me. Fresh tears started flowing on my face, and in that moment I didn't know who to call. Mark was still unconscious so I quickly covered my body with what was left of my school blouse.

I ran out of the lakehouse into the woods, wanting to get away from the monsters that had tried to eat me.

I gritted my teeth as the pain intensified in my whole body. I kept running until I was in the main highway. All I could think was that no one could ever know what had happened. It would humiliate my family if a word comes out.

I then took out my phone to dial the man I was supposed to fear the most. But right now, something more gruesome happened to me and I no longer care.

Shivering, I pressed the number, one I haven't had the chance to call before.

"Hello Jiaq, this is the first time you actually called me. What's the matter?" His usual low, baritone voice answered.

"Uncle Si Teng. Help me..." I whispered to the phone as my voice were overwhelmed with so much pain and guilt. I felt that it was my fault that I got raped.

"Jiaq? Tell me where you are, I'm coming to pick you up." He told me.

"I... I don't know. Mark took me to their lakehouse, I think I'm in the Fuxin Rd." I told him, trying to make sense of my surroundings.

"Okay, I also asked my assistant to check your location. We got it, wait there don't move. We'll be there in 10 minutes." He said to me urgently.

I didn't know what happened, all I know was that Uncle Si was the only one who could help me that time. I can't bear to see the look in my dad's face if he found out what happened.

As what Uncle Si said, they arrived on time. He was a really busy person but he made sure to be there to pick me up.

His eyes widened when he saw my state. He immediately removed his coat and placed it on me.

"Jiaqi! Who the fvck did this to you?!" He walked nearer, wanting to check up on me. But because of what happened awhile ago, I immediately stepped back.

"My boyfriend, Mark he... Uncle he..." I can't even say it, saying it means it actually happened. That it's real. I was sobbing once more.

"Did he do more than hurting you? Jiaqi, tell me, did he touch you?" He was studying my face, the broiling anger evident on his eyes.

I just nodded weakly. Crouching down, I tried to cover my ears. As if that mere action could make the truth go away.

"I'm going to kill that son of a b!tch." He said it like it was a promise.

I meekly grabbed the edge of his coat.

"Uncle, I think... I think I killed him. I just killed someone." I kept repeating it like a broken player. I felt as if the world were collapsing around me, when in fact I was the one falling forward. I could no longer stand up.

I woke up with a sudden jolt, the remnants of my real life nightmare haunting me. I panicked as I was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

There were tubes connected to my arms. A bandage was placed around my chest, and my body felt as if a ton of bricks were placed upon it.

I immediately pulled the tubes out wanting to get away.

"Help! Help! Help me!" I kept on screaming. Uncle Si Teng bursts through the door together with a nurse, my dad soon followed them panicking as well.

I felt a warm sensation flow in my arms, I looked towards the ground to see droplets of blood from me.

I was still disorieted, still trapped within the hellish torture I've been through that I was reminded by the blood that stained my thighs as well.

That was when I cried hysterically. I couldn't breathe properly. It was like the walls were closing in on me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out so loud. I kept on crying and my breathing was so erratic. The nurse and Uncle Si Teng pulled me back to the bed.

"Shh. Calm down Jiaq. You're safe. You're in my house. He's not here." Uncle Si said comfortingly.

I felt the nurse inject a drug in my arm. Slowly I felt my body calming down, my breathing returning to normal. My head slowly clouded by its effect.

The last thing I saw was my father's heartbroken face. I never want to see that again. That was the day I lost her, I lost the old Jiaqi. The one who hopes for a romantic love, for that man who will sweep her off her feet.

But men were evil, they aren't to be trusted easily. Mark was a mistake I made that I dearly paid with my life. I would never trust someone's sweet words ever again. Men only want one thing, and I lost mine forcefully.

I recuperated under the Wu clan household. But Xize wasn't there, he's probably gallavanting around with his harem.

My dad and mom visited me a few times, I saw how they tried hard to control their emotions around me. They were broken and so was I. I felt empty, as if I was just floating around a limbo.

I always found myself staring into space. Then my mood will shift into overload and I would be crying hard. Going back and forth to the bathroom, trying to scrub my skin off. Hoping that it will remove the memories from my body.

Yue knew about the physical abuse I had suffered, but she didn't know about me being sexually abused. She would blame herself for it and I no longer want to be an addition to the burden she was already carrying on her shoulders.

I hated myself for being naive that Mark deceived me. For being so weak that I couldn't fight him off. I felt so dirty and so tainted. I knew that no men could ever love me, and I don't want to receive their love too.

My body had healed from the bruises and cuts, but my mind and heart still suffered from the invisble wounds. Wounds that constantly haunt and crept up occasionally to scare me once more.

I don't even know why Uncle Si wants me in their family. As I said I was tainted. He knows every detail of what happened, but I was still wary of him. The only thing he said before I went back home was that 'I took care of it.' It, meaning my crime.

But I fought hard to rebuild myself, to stand up once again. I can't still love myself fully, but I know I'm in a better place now than I've ever been before.

And I won't let Wu Xize break down those walls.

Because it took years before I finally found the pieces of me. And few years more to rebuild it.


	10. Escape Plan

**Yue's POV**

It was just a few hours ever since that guy left me inside one of the rooms. Judging by the darkness outside and the silence, I figured it was already past midnight. It was the perfect time to try to break out.

I looked around seeing that everything cost a fortune. I guess you indulge yourself in luxury if you no longer have anything to spend it on.

I tried to break the tie wrap in my wrists to no avail. Looking around I saw a silver metallic frame, and from the looks of it, the corners are so sharp that it could cut.

I repeatedly ran the tie on the corner, appkying enough pressure until it finally breaks. I massage my hands for a few seconds, surveying the room once more.

I searched for some kind of weapon or material that could help me escape. But the other problem is a way out. Even if it's just a small exit, I think it would be okay for me.

The door is controlled with an electroinc lock that can only be opened by a code. A code I had yet to find out, but I don't have time for that. I have to save Jiaqi, those good for nothing men in this kind of place might lead us to our deaths.

That's completely fine with me, but I have to make sure that Jiaqi gets out safely first. The windows are surely barred from the outside judging from the silhouette of the grills.

I walked slowly towards the bathroom, checking it as well. Just like the bedroom, this also screams luxury from the sink to the bathtub. It was covered with sparkingling black granite, and the plumbings were made of gold. There at the wall near the bathtub, I saw my saving grace.

There was a small rectangular window where my body could easily fit into. I quickly went back to the room and pulled the comforter and bed sheet, tying it up like a rope. I then carried the chair beside the bed with me.

Balancing myself in the chair I tried with all my might to hoist myself up into the window. Luckily there was no barricade. I've already tied the makeshift rope on one of the post.

I briefly shot a look outside, dangling half of my body, to see how high I was from the ground. True enough, I was at the 2nd floor of the house. I quickly dropped the rope over the window and wiggled my way outside. At the same time straining my ears to hear if someone was going inside the room.

I just hope I could pull this one off.

I braced my feet on the wall and climbed down one step at a time. I kept repeating to myself that I can do it just so I can stop renumerating on the fact that I might fall.

Finally after a few minutes, my feet landed firmly on the ground. I looked around just to see a lot of open space. The house we were locked in was a grand mansion that was surrounded by woods.

I quickly made my way into the forest, I can't afford to get caught so I will get back once I get an appropriate help. That way I can save Jiaqi. I made sure to hide in between the shadows, to protect myself from the scope of the cctvs that were lining the corners of the wall.

I was running through the woods, dodging branches one after another when suddenly a log caught my foot. And I ended up falling hard to the ground, grazing my knees in the process.

When I got up to check for any injuries I came across four guys that were blocking my way. They're the minions that chased after Jiaqi and I the other day.

I'm screwed. But I still have a chance.

I mustered all my strength and stood up ready to fight them. I am not going down without a fight. I didn't train for self defense just to back down.

"Are you trying to make fun of us, little girl? How can you even get pass us? You're just a weak girl and you're outnumbered." One of them mocked me.

"You sure talk a lot for a guy." I scoffed. This seemed to do the job. Since he immediately poist to grab me.

I twisted my body and landed a kick straight to his loins leaving him on the ground.

I motioned the other 3 guys to come at me.

"Quick! Get her before the boss comes! One girl and 3 of us, she won't be able to escape." One of them said.

The 2 then followed and attacked me as well. I am small and light, but my trainer told me to use that to my advantage. And so, I relied on my speed and force.

I immediately threw a roundhouse kick, knocking one on the jaw on the process. The other one tried to grab my arm but I grabbed his arm instead and twisted it behind him. I then pressed a nerve on his nape rendering him unconscious.

"Fvck. You're not going to get away from me." The last one said, blocking my path. He was holding a gun.

I didn't hesitate and ran towards him in full blast. I then grabbed his arm, knocking the gun out of his grasp. Then I anchored my foot on one of his thigh as he tried hard to grab me. I jumped and had my legs clung on his shoulders. Then I elbowed him on his nape knocking him out as well.

Suddenly I heard a series of claps.

"Very nice. It was worth it to let you escape the room. You're an interesting woman, Shen Yue." I heard the voice of my captor. Dylan came out from one of trees stalking towards me.

I looked at him dumbfounded at what he said. He knew all along?

"What? Did you think I wouldn't know? I admit you were quite resourceful. But not clever enough to check for any cameras around the room. It was fun to watch though. I wanted to know how far you will go. I was thoroughly entertained. But don't think for a second that you can escape from me." He was smiling at first but suddenly his eyes glinted as he threatened me.

This guy was a bipolar.

I stepped back and stoop down to grab the gun that was laying on the ground. I may not be that trained in shooting a person, but I had a few lessons before Uncle Guo decided to stop it. He told us that girls weren't supposed to handle a gun. Well I'm glad now that I was able to sneak in a few lessons.

I cocked the gun and aimed it at him.

He just looked at me and at the gun and threw me a smirk.

"Ah. Knows how to handle a gun as well. Really interesting." He raised his eyebrows as if contemplating something. The sight of the gun did nothing to unnerve him.

"Don't go any closer or I'll shoot you. I won't hesitate to kill you Dylan Wang. I've already been warned of the kind of person that you are." I spoke to him with venom.

"Tsk tsk. Do you honestly think you could kill me? Do you want to know what will happen once you pull the trigger? I admit you know the mechanics of using it. But your position alone will lead you to miss your target. The recoil will knock you off balance and then I could easily manhandle you from that point on." He told me cockily.

"Shut up!" I shouted back. But he just went ahead and walked closer to me, not afraid at all.

I stepped back even further only to be trapped on a tree bark. I panicked and pulled the trigger. True enough the recoil messed with my posture and I ended up with my whole body slamming on the tree behind me.

"Oww." I groaned as I try to regain my balance, but Dylan was faster. Still unharmed, he easily pulled the gun from my grip and threw it away.

He then pulled my chin closer to his face. I tried to move away but he was stronger. He pinned me with his intense gaze.

"Get away from me you monster!" I scream at his face.

"Such a stubborn woman. I've never been entertained this much before. Now time to go back to your room. Let's see until when can your stubborness last." He challenged me.

He pulled me to my feet, I thought he was going to roughly grab me but it was clear that he was controlling his strength.

I pulled back slightly to stop him. Deciding for another angle. Since I was already captured, I can ask for a deal in exchange right? The one pulling me is the boss of the 4 of them. So I need to convince him.

"Wait." I told him.

"I wait for no one." He smugly said, pulling me once again.

"I said wait you twat!" I pulled my arm back.

"Stop wasting my time. I've indulged your pettiness enough." He said.

"Take me captive in exchange of Jiaqi. You're their boss right? Let her go, I was the one who pulled her there in the first place. She didn't want to know, but I force her to listen to your business as well. Torture me or kill me I don't care. Just let her go." I tried to make a wager with him. I know I will regret it, but this was for Jiaqi.

"You're in no position to strike a wager, love. Don't you forget that you're here because of your curiosity. You should've told yourself that before you got yourself involve with us. Jiaqi is Xize's. I have no business with his woman. He'll deal with her the way he wants to. You on the other hand, answer to me." He told me and went back to pulling me.

"Don't ever call me love once again. And more importantly, I answer to no one." I but back.

"Don't worry, LOVE. I'll train you to obey me, one way or another." He said irritatingly.

This is not the end, I will keep on finding ways to save my sister. And I will never ever bow down to him. Over my dead body.

"You really are a monster." I said back to him.

"You haven't seen yet how ugly of a monster I can be." He said darkly.

As the adrenaline from the fight earlier faded, I now feel the pain in my leg. I winced and checked to see a gash on my right knee.

I suddenly staggered as the pain hit me, blood was flowing from it. Dylan then looked back at me.

He stared at my legs for a second too long, his face still under the ever present mask of his.

"What?! I thought we were going back?!" I retorted.

He stooped down wordlessly and carried me bridal style against my own judgment.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself you asshole! Stop manhandling me." I keep wiggling in his arms.

"Stop moving or do you want me to fvcking put you on my shoulders again?!" He shouted at me.

I stopped at that, I don't want to be carried like a sack. That would be even more humiliating for me. He already mocked me by observing my failed escape plan. All the while, I thought I was making a progress.

He's playing me like a chest masterpiece. And I was a freaking pawn in his game.

When we returned to the room where I was being held, he dumped me on the bed.

What I thought was the end of my time with him, was just a simple beginning. He went on top of me and straddled me.

"Get off me!" I kept pushing him back but he wasn't moving an inch.

He took out a handcuff from his pocket and forcefully locked my right hand into the bed frame.

"Release me this instant Dylan Wang! I don't care who the fvck you are. Let me go!" I screamed even louder. I kept on pulling my hand back and forth, to no avail.

He peered at me once again, his eyes dark as the abyss just like his soul.

"You think I will let go of what you did that easily? Get this to your head love. Here in this place, I am the boss. So you better control that temper and mouth of yours before I do something that you would surely regret." He threatened me once again.

"Nothing you would do will make me regret more than I do now. I've already experience worst than what you are planning to do." I challenged back.

I gasp as I felt his arm going around my waist, pressing me closer to him. I could feel every line of his body on top of mine. He leaned forward and whispered next to my ear.

"Don't speak so easily love. I could easily have my way with you, especially with the state you are in right now. It'll be either pleasure or pain, don't tempt me Yue."

I immediately stop fighting, fearing his words. To him, I was a dog barking out empty threats. Because he holds the reign.


	11. Amazonian Woman

**Yue' POV**

I let out my a breath of relief when Dylan slowly pulled away from me. But his eyes still followed my every movement.

Staring back at his eyes is just like being eaten alive. But I just can't heed his commands. Men like him relish the power that they have, forcing everyone to adhere to them.

But I'm not the kind of woman who simply follows a command. I learned early in life that I am on my own, and nobody can tell me how to live it. I've been living that way ever since my mother died. Uncle Guo and Auntie Wei knew about it, so they clearly gave me enough freedom.

And this man trying to stifle it just makes me hate him all the more with passion.

He then moved towards the bathroom grabbing some kind of kit. Opening the box, it was filled with different kind of antiseptics, gauzes, and bandaids.

He grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and poured it on a cotton. He then grabbed my leg where a gash was still bleeding.

Am I getting hallucinations? Is he actually tyring to treat my wounds? Don't you dare fall for his acts, Yue!

"What do you think you're doing?" I pulled my leg from his grasp and looked at him with suspicion.

"Are you blind? Or are you just dumb? I'm trying to clean your wound. Your soiling the linens with your blood." He told me, moving to grab it again.

See? Jiaqi's right. He's not right in the head.

"Don't you ever touch me with your filthy hands again." I warned him. Not trusting his intention.

I saw his eyes darkened, clearly not used to someone not obeying his orders.

"Fine! Bleed to death then. Since you're so adamant about dying then go bleed and get infected until you die. Fvcking drama queen." He bit back.

He kicked the kit and it toppled over the floor, spilling its contents. He then walked out to the door and slammed it so hard.

The nerve of this guy to call me a drama queen. Well who's the drama queen now? I thought this guy was vicious? Why does he look like some kind of kid throwing a tantrum if he doesn't get his way?

He's giving me a damn headache.

I tried to use my feet to gather the contents back to the kit and treat my wound myself. Yet the handcuff is limiting the distance that I can reach.

It was a few minutes later of me trying to clean my wound, when I heard a knock on my door and the subsequent sound of the door being unlocked.

An elder woman came in, her stable posture tells me that she's a strong lady despite her age. Her eyes that was framed with eyeglasses spoke of wisdom that only experience gave taught.

She tsked at seeing my state, expressing her distaste.

"My my, that kid is going to get some scolding from me. So he told me your name was Yue and asked me to come here to help you with your wound. I didn't know he handcuffed you to bed." She said, Dylan must've sent her.

I looked at her cautiously, assessing if she is a kind of person to be trusted. I can't let my guard down even if she appears as a good woman.

She stared back knowingly at me.

"Sorry about that. Peple call me Auntie Yu around here. I am the caretaker of the Wang household. I understand your wariness but I'm not here to hurt you. So stop looking at me with those suspicious eyes. Don't you know how to pay respect on your elders?" She admonished me.

I looked down, slightly embarassed.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it, I was forcefully dragged into this place. I will assume that you're all my enemies since I'm the captive. You can't blame me for being wary of you." I said back meekly.

"I completely understand. But first let me check your wound. It seemed like you're doing a pretty bad job at treating it." She sat down next to me and gently coaxed me to place my leg near her. I obeyed since she was clearly adamant about it. She was just like me, stubborn and a fighter.

"Thank you." I muttered to which she just looked at me and nodded, continuing her task.

She expertly cleaned my wound and place a bandage around it, making sure that there's an adequate circulation on the area.

"I taught him not to harm women in any kind of way despite the situation. I seemed to haven't got the point across." She murmured while cleaning up the mess.

"Did you teach him before?" I asked, wondering if she has also been his teacher. Because the guy clearly wasn't prone to listening to other people.

"I was more than a teacher to him. I helped Mrs. Wang take care of that kid. He used to be a very lively and loving boy. But he suddenly changed 12 years ago, he has never been the same. It's a surprise that he actually brought you here and allowed you to stay in the guest room. He must've seen something in you. That kid rarely associates with people outside of the clan." She mused.

"Look Aunti Yu, can I also call you that?" She nodded.

"I don't mean to offend you, but that guy is an evil man. I'm not a guest here as you can see. I am a prisoner, he and his friends captured my bestfriend and I. He won't even let us leave. I already explained my part, but he seemed to have a knack of being a high class jerk." I said bitterly.

"No offense taken. So you're the bestfriend of Ms. Jiaqi. I'm afraid she can't leave since she's the fiancée of Mr. Xize. They have a lot of things to settle between them, and Mr. Si Teng requested that we take care of her for the mean time as well." She explained.

"Is there really no way out of this? Does she really need to marry him? He's also evil like Dylan. I hate them. They treat us like dogs who need to blindingly obey them. I'm not the kind of person who simply bow down just because I'm forced to. I value respect, and I respect myself enough not to be controlled by men." I spoke out my mind.

"You have to blame their environment for that. They've been groomed to head the clan ever since they were kids. They didn't know what it's like to be normal, carefree boys at their age. And now they ended up being domineering and rough over the edges. But I assure you that they use that front to protect themselves. In this kind of life, you can't bare to be soft." She talked as if it was forgivable to treat people this way.

No matter what, I would give my best shot for Jiaqi to escape, even if I stay as a prisoner here forever.

"I can't hardly believe that they have some kindness in their bones. Keeping us here against our freewill already speak volumes." I motioned through my hands.

"About that, wait here for a moment. I'm giving that kid a piece of my mind. It's not like you've harmed someone from the clan. For god sake, that boy is so paranoid!" She said standing up to leave me for awhile.

"He mentioned you were so stubborn, but I actually approve of you. You have a clear disposition of what you believe and want. It might be the reason why he brought you here. You're the first woman, an outsider that he allowed in the premises. Keep your head up Yue, that boy finally found someone who can outsmart him." She uttered before going out.

What is with the people around here? First Kuan and now Auntie Yu. Am I some kind of a lab rat so that they can test out that guy's limit?

 **DYLAN'S POV**

In my entire 24 years of life, I have never met such a stubborn woman who constantly want to challenge me.

And I have never met a person who can stand to oppose me and continue to live. Hell, she even guided the gun unto her head and tried to help me pull the trigger! I have never been so offended.

She even had the audacity to smile at the thought of her dying. Is she insane?

I am feared by people because of my obsession in killing a person, especially if they had offended me or have put our clan in danger.

That woman was a liability, but the usual satisfaction I felt of holding a gun next to a victim went out the window the moment she smiled. And damn, I was totally caught off guard. I never saw such a charming smile on someone in my entire life. What is wrong with me?

Why the fvck would she be happy dying? Weren't people afraid of dying?! My reputation will be ruined because of her.

And her mouth is a potty of trash words, as if it was made to oppose every little thing I said.

I have never been disobeyed repeatedly before.

That woman repeatedly did, yet she's still here alive, handcuffed on the bed in one of our guest rooms.

Speaking of that, she even knocked out four of my bodyguards when she tried to escape. The women in my family knew how to defend themselves at a certain extent, but Yue was a fireball that can't be contained.

I don't know if I'll be irritated or amaze that she can actually neutralize men twice the size of her.

It's probably the curiosity that's been keeping me from killing her. She was also asking for it, and it left a bitter taste in my mouth, since I was so confused by her reactions.

To top it all off, she was willing to sacrifice herself for her bestfriend. Is she really nuts? No matter what happens, Jiaqi was already doomed to be one of us since we were kids. Yue will die before she can help her escape.

I'm still wondering why I am taking her as my captive. My temper will probably win out over my curiosity and end I'll end up shooting her in the process.

But for now, I'll enjoy this piece of entertainment. The question is, how will I make use of her?

Is her connection to Shen Ming really that important that I am willing to take a risk?

She clearly abhorred the man herself, judging by the way she reacted. Then how will I be able to take advantage of that?

If she is also estranged just like her mother, Shen Li Feng, won't it have no effect on Shen Ming himself?

I was contemplating these things when Auntie Yue barged into my office looking so angry, finally finish with the task I asked her to do.

Auntie Yu was someone in our family that we highly respected. At her age, she can still knock out a few of her opponents. She used to be the head of self defense training for the newly recruited Dragons. It was only because she wanted to take things slow that she resigned.

Now she is the one in charge of the Wang Household making sure all of us are in our optimum condition.

"A knock would've been nice." I told her casually. I raised both of my legs on top of the table, relaxing my body.

She raised the cane that she was usually holding and hit one of my legs so hard.

I winced at that, sitting up straight to dodge her even further. I knew how to defend myself, but this woman was someone I respected and feared ever since I was a kid.

"Ouch! What the fvck was that for?!" I complained.

"LANGUAGE DYLAN WANG! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I'VE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT YOU BRAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT WOMEN! IT IS FORBIDDEN TO HURT WOMEN IN THIS HOUSEHOLD. DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER?!" She kept on scolding and hitting me with her cane.

"Listen here, oldie, that girl is my prisoner, it is up to me whether I hurt her or not. She is an outsider to this family." I told her clearly, blocking the cane that was about to hit my shoulders.

"Oldie?! Let's see who's oldie." She knocked my head with her knuckles. She then had me on arm lock, trying to choke me.

I was confident I can overthrow her but I can't for the life of me, do anything to hurt her. She was like my second mother. And she will surely have my head in no time.

"Alright alright. I won't call you that anymore." She finally loosened her hold on me.

"She charmed you too didn't she? Kuan also liked her. That woman is cunning." I scoffed.

She knocked my head once again, this woman can make the Don and the heir grovel at her feet.

"You idiot! That girl clearly went through something bad for her to react that way. Why is she here in the first place?" She asked me.

"She was an eavesdropper. I wanted to scare her, and consequently planned to kill her as well." I told her like it's a normal thing.

"Did she betray you and spread the information she found?" She inquired.

"She didn't. But she might, I don't want any risk at all. I can't afford that."

"Did she tell you the reason for eavesdropping?" She further asked.

"To protect Jiaqi. She wanted to know what kind of men we were. Especially, Xize." I answered.

"So she was trying to make sure she'll be safe. THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL KEEPING HER HERE IF SHE'S INNOCENT?! NOT EVERYONE YOU CROSS IS AN ENEMY! ANSWER ME PROPERLY OR YOU WILL REALLY GET IT DYLAN!" She threatened me with her cane once again.

"Jeez Auntie Yu! She's just interesting." I muttered.

"Interesting? YOU IDIOT! THAT'S IT. I'm getting my morning star!" She threatened. The 4 of us always feared her collection of ancient weapons. She used to scare us with it as kids when we disobeyed her orders.

She had a knack of keeping torture equipments and weapons that could clearly cause pain.

I was a cold blooded killer, but she was an amazonian woman that I will dare not to cross. You don't just cross Auntie Yu.

"She's Shen Ming's granddaughter!" I shouted.


	12. Caught Off Guard

**Dylan's POV**

Auntie Yu finally calmed down one she got the real reason out of me.

"Oh.. Is she? Hmm. That's interesting." She said with a curious look in her eyes.

She then peered at me, scrutinizing my expression.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Now give me the keys to the handcuffs." She demanded. I gingerly handed it to her.

"Good boy." She said, walking through the door.

"Don't let her out." I ordered.

"As you wish." She said, understanding my request.

That woman clearly knows something. Or she wouldn't have dropped the topic so easily. At the mere mention of Shen Ming, she quickly went quiet.

I have to do some bribery, although just the usual ones won't work on her. I need whatever information I could get about Shen Yue. But first things first, I have to get my hand on that Medici Dagger.

I'm sure it will cost a fortune, but I give it to Auntie Yue. She's a badass woman, but she had class. I just hope it's enough for her to squeak a word. Her love for antiques can easily overwhelm her.

I don't even know why I'm spending too much time over a trivial matter. I already asked Kuan to search about her, but her mother really did a great job of hiding her identity and information.

The curiosity is fvcking killing me and Dylan Wang doesn't do mysteries. Yue is like a puzzle I can't wait to solve, she's like an itch in the back of my head that I need to get rid of as soon as possible.

Or else I might end up just keeping her here as my prisoner for god knows how long.

 **Yue's POV**

My hand were somehow sore from the position when it was handcuffed, but luckily Auntie Yu arrived holding the key to my freedom. Temporary freedom, if that's what you call it.

"Now your hands can have their circulation back. That kid got an earful from me because of that." Auntie Yu said upon releasing me.

I massaged my wrist to get the feeling of it back.

"May I ask you something?"

"You already did." She said.

"No, what I meant was, would you mind if I ask something personal?" I added.

"Not at all. Fire ahead."

"Uhm.. You seem to be a good woman, what are you doing in this kind of household? Were you taken as hostage too?" I asked curiously.

"On the contrary, I chose to be here. Dylan's grandfather once save me from almost being a victim of human trafficking. I was about to be auctioned off in the black market as a sex slave when I was 17 years old. His grandfather, the late Mr. Jin coincidentally was on the business on the same area. He saved me together with the 2 other girls with me. He might be a mafia, but he hates trading women and children off. Ever since then I've decided to serve his family my whole life."

"They taught me how to be strong and how to fight. In fact I was trained so well that I ended up heading the self defense of the newly initiated members." She said to me.

"You also know how to fight?" I further inquired.

"Yes. Dylan, Xize, Connor and Kuan are all afraid of me. That's why I was also assigned to train those kids. It's only because I wanted to finally slow down that I ended up being the caretaker of this household. I owe my whole life to the Wangs, they welcomed me like a family." Her face somber at the thought.

"What about your own family then?"

"They actually had a good life because of the Black Dragon. My brother was able to finish his studies in the law school and I was able to support both of my parents as well. My life changed ever since I became a part of the clan."

I can't believe that these people could be good. From what I've seen from the 4 heirs, they were always out for blood. And what Auntie Yu is telling me is a complete opposite to my image of them.

"But they're still bad people. They kill and hurt people. I saw Dylan kill a guy as if he thrives for it." I justified.

"All of us has some kind of evil we try to fight. They hurt and kill people because their territory and their own clan is being threatened. Even the kindest of humans do something bad whenever they need to protect something or someone important to them. No one can truly say that they're purely good." She retorted.

Well how could I counteract that? Even I want thebmembers of my family dead because of what they've done to my mom.

"You have a point there Auntie Yu. But that doesn't mean that I'll trust them. Especially Dylan. He hasn't given me the chance to do so and men like him, will probably cause me to be hurt or dead in the end. My whole life I knew what it's like to be betrayed, and I won't give anyone the chance to do that to me ever again." I explained to her my part.

"You seem to have a painful experience of your own. But one thing I can tell you, if you believe in him, he will definitely do all that he can to return the trust you've given him." Auntie Yu assured me.

I don't even know why I am trying to explain myself. I don't plan on staying here much longer. As long as I don't meet that guy ever again, then I'm good.

"With all due respect Auntie Yu, I don't plan on lingering long enough to know." I said with finality.

"You're a headstrong girl, Yue. I actually see myself in you. Tell you what, why don't I give you a tour of the mansion the day after tomorrow? That way you have time to heal before we walk around the place. The atmosphere can be a but boring, especially for a lovely girl like you." She offered.

My eyes brightened up at the idea. That way I can also figure out the exits that I can take when I finally escape.

"I would love too." I said, smiling at her. I kinda like her too. She was so chic and cool for a woman of her age. Plus, she's feared by the 4 of them. It'll be an advantage to get on her good side.

"Great. First we need to get some food on your system. That boy didn't even feed you, my goodness. He's like the spawn of devil, as if I didn't teach him manners and how to be a perfect gentleman." She complained afterwards.

It was the second day of me being trapped in this place. I was already bored out of my mind. It's a good thing, Auntie Yu showed me where the remote to the plasma tv was. But even the marathon episode of Spongebob can't distract me from my boredom.

My fingers are itching to be place on my laptop as I type out some word vomit of mine. What happened to me clearly needs to be logged or else my mind might explode. There was also an unifinished term paper I had yet to submit.

Speaking of which, Jiaqi and I have been absent for 2 days already. And from the way my circumstance is looking, my future is now bleak.

I sighed, in times like this a shower will be a good one. Since I'm going to be trapped here anyway, I might as well make good use of the facilities.

I entered the bathroom where I contemplated the world on my shoulders.

They even had the wardrobe stacked with clothes that actually fit me. I wonder when they even had the chance to measure my frame.

And I was given food around the clock, and not just plain, bland food. They give me extremely delicious ones that had variety of options. I'm guessing Auntie Yu was behind all of it. There was no way in hell that guy will allow them to serve me such grand food.

To him, I was simply a nuisance that he can't seem to figure out. And that bugs him. A lot. Which is why I was still here, alive and kicking.

Should I just answer all his inquiries and get on with it so he could get rid of me?

But I just couldn't leave Jiaqi alone. And I don't even know if she's also being kept here. I will ask Auntie Yu about that too.

I was still enjoying the warm spray of the shower when I heard the passcode being entered. I quickly dried myself, chastising myself for forgetting to bring a change of clothes with me.

Thinking that it was my chance to ask Auntie Yu, I got out of the bathroom so fast, bringing the fog with me. Right smack in the front of my nemesis.

"Ahhh!" I squealed and turned back.

The guy in question didn't even cover his eyes. He was observing me from my head down to my toes, as if I was a specimen from his lab.

I darted to the bathroom and hid behind the door.

"What the fvck! I thought you had CCTVs?! You perverted bastard, can't you see that I was in the shower? You can't even give me some privacy?!" I screamed at him.

I peeked at the door to see him still dumbstruck in the middle of the room. His face still indifferent but there was a slight flush to his cheek.

What is with this guy?

"Are you retarded now too?!" I asked sarcastically.

"It's not like there's anything special for me to see." He bit back just as sharply.

I grabbed some of the bottles on top of the counter and threw it forcefully at him.

"GET OUT! YOU FVCKING BASTARD! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" I kept on throwing it at him.

"You don't get to order me. I own this place." He answered.

I was aggravated by his whole asshole demeanor.

"And I own my god damn body. And right now, I don't want anyone else, especially a perverted guy like you to see it. Get the fvck out of here." I pointed to the door.

He raised one of his eyebrows at me, before going out of the room. Finally giving me some peace of mind.

I slumped on the floor, bothered by what happened. No guy has ever seen me in a plain towel before. And that guy was the first one to see it. That son of a b!tch. I will make my stay here a complete hell for him.

I quickly dressed up and dried my hair, checking to see if he might sneak up at me.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and the code being entered. The bastard was back once again.

"Oh look, he knows how to knock. I'm shocked that you have some manners left in you. What do you want?" I asked snobbishly. I was still shaken by what happened. I was a virgin for heaven's sake. And that might seem like an inconsequential thing, but it was a big deal to me.

"Stop giving me an attitude. In case you've forgotten, you're our captive here." He retorted. Not giving any indication of guilt for what he have done awhile ago. Oh well, I already expected too much from him. He doesn't have any conscience, that was clear.

"The walls of this room don't forget to inform me of that. You don't have to remind me. Now what do you want?" I asked again.

He observed me for a few seconds before finally speaking up.

"Are you in any form of relationship right now?" He nonchalantly asked.

The fvck is this guy thinking?! What does my nonexistent love life have to do with him?

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mr. WANG. Now if that's the only thing you're here for, then please feel free to leave. The door is open right behind you." I gestured toward the exit.

"Clearly you don't know how to answer properly whenever you're being asked. Do I have to use a drug just to get it out of you?! Trust me we have a variety of truth serums in hand" He threatened. His temper is really unstable but I just can't let him undermine me. He was also getting on my nerves.

I glared at him.

"And I'm also asking you, what does it have to do with you?" I dared back.

"No reason. Just a little curious. Might be a deciding factor of whether or not you'll be alive in the next few days." He hinted at me darkly.

The hell with him.

I decided to lie down on the bed and turn my back on him. He was wasting my time.

"Time is ticking Yue. Answer me or I'll drug you, this time I'll make sure it gets on your system for a long time. I might even gather some useful information as well." He warned once again.

Damn it. He can't know about that, that was my secret that I harbor for years. A memory I don't even devulge to my very own best friend.

I threw a pillow at him which he expertly dodged.

"I have none." I said bitterly.

"No boyfriend or whatsoever?" He added.

"Are you dumb?" I stood up so quickly, grabbing one of the lamp shades.

"I told you there's no one. Want to me to dig it right through your head? Trust me, I'm itching to use this lamp shade on you." I threatened back.

"Looks like I won't be able to torture anyone. You're like an irritated kitten when you're angry. Just makes you look cute, I'm not threatened at all." He said back smugly.

I grabbed the lamp shade and braced myself, attacking him with all my force. He didn't dodge it but he caught it with his hand, at the same time that he pushed me back, trapping me in the bed with his body.

"Don't want your feet getting hurt by some shattered glass, love." He said mockingly placing it on the opposite bedside table.

He then observed my face with that wonder on his eyes once again.

"Get out Dylan." I said pushing him back. He then stood back up, not giving any fight.

"Keep doing just that, Yue. I'm having fun with you around here." He said smugly winking at me.

"I SAID GET THE FVCK OUT YOU BASTARD!" I got up and screamed. I've had enough of him. He didn't manage to kill me with his gun, but I think he's trying to murder me with frustration.

"See you later love." He said, waving at me.

Love?! Is he freaking kidding me?!

I slumped back on the bed, screaming my lungs out on one of the pillow.

"I'll show you what a lovely girl I am Dylan Wang." I said to myself vehemently.


	13. Questionable Reasons

**Jiaqi's POV**

I'm about to lose my mind if they don't let me set my feet out of this room.

I kept pacing around, it's been the 2nd day of being kept here in Xize's room. I was worried sick about Yue. Who knows what Dylan might do to her? I know she's a fighter but we are in his turf right now.

Xize hasn't returned ever since our exchange last time. I don't regret any of it since I have been seething to speak for myself for years now.

All this time they were all deciding for me, that I'm going to be engaged to him, that I'm going be introduced officially soon. Can you blame me for lashing out?

And shoving it in my face that he owns me? I've been fighting for years just to get back myself. I still had the emotional scars, and I will no longer just back down easily now that I know that I could fight.

The maids have been sending me meals every now and then. The closet were already filled with new clothes tailor fitted for me as well as Xize's. It's like having my fate sealed right in front of my face.

I walked towards the door where an intercom was placed beside the wall. Immediately, one of the maids answered.

"Good morning Ms. Jiaqi. Can I do anything for you?" A female voice asked.

"Yes. Please give me the pass code to our bedroom door." I said firmly. I was anxious to get out of the room. He had no right to keep me here. I found out I was locked in when I tried to seek out for Yue the other day.

I ended up banging on the door, and entering multiple codes, only to be appeased by one of the attendants.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss. We've been instructed by Sir Xize not to let you out while he's not here." She explained to me.

But I was having none of it, I've been hearing the same excuse for days now and I was sick of it.

"Look miss, may I know your name?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"My name is Jing." She answered.

"Well Jing, don't you know who I am?" I didn't want to threaten her since she seemed like a nice woman.

"You're Miss Li Jiaqi, fiancee of Mr. Wu Xize." She confirmed.

"And as the next mistress of the Wu Household, don't you think it's your obligation to provide any request that I may have? I can easily ask for a different maid to attend to me. If you know what I mean." I told her. If I am taking on this new role, then I might as well make use of it now.

I wouldn't be a pushover woman that he can just order around. To hell with Xize.

"I-I am sorry Ms. Jiaqi but I'm just afraid of what Sir Xize might do if I disobeyed his orders." She said nervously.

"Look Jing. I am his soon to be wife, I can protect you from him. He'll have to answer to me if he tries to punish you. Understand?" I reassured her.

"O-okay. Miss Jiaqi, the pin code is 0828. But please, I can't lose this job. I have a small girl I have to feed at home." She begged me.

"Don't worry. I'll also ask Auntie Yu to vouch for you. Thank you Jing! You're a great help." I told her.

"You're welcome Ms. Jiaqi." She answered.

He had my birthday as his pincode? Why? I didn't even know that he knew about it.

I quickly opened the door and get out only to be met with another guard, walking towards me.

"Good morning Ms. Jiaqi. My name is Wuyi and I've been assigned by Xize to guard you." He said to me.

He looks like a boy next door type of guy, and I wonder why he would join the mafia. He looked like someone who could easily get a decent job.

"Does he know I will try to escape that's why he ordered you to come here?" I asked him suspiciously.

"He was simply afraid that you would get hurt trying to attempt something out of the ordinary. But I'm doing him a favor since he saved my life before." He explained.

I scoffed. "That guy saved you? I don't think Xize is capable of such thing." I told him.

"It's true. I'm a regular company man before. But I got involved in the mafia business since my boss wanted to invest some of his resources illegally. Turned out we were just being conned by the Snakes for the money. I was dying when Xize managed to save me and he dragged me here. I've been his assistant ever since. And now he asked me to guard you. Though I don't think you need one, since you can pretty handle yourself out there." He added as a matter of fact.

"You saw us fight?" I asked him.

"I saw how you manage to knock him with his head. It was a first time that I saw him so disheveled. It was fun watching it, but don't tell him I told you that." He said amusedly.

"I think we're going to get along pretty well, Wuyi." I told him while smiling. It was the first time I actually felt comfortable in this mansion. I had a tendency to be wary of men, but Wuyi seemed like a good guy from the get go.

"I think so too, Ms. Jiaqi." He said back.

"Please drop the honorifics. We're clearly close in age." I asked him. He nodded back.

I then walked forward towards the west side of the mansion, since Xize's room was on the east. I can clearly remember the direction he took when he forcefully brought me here.

"Uhm, Jiaqi, I'm afraid you can't go that way. Dylan will have my head if you do." He told me.

"I need to talk to him. He needs to release Yue, she's not even a threat to him." I said back.

"But..." Wuyi tried to stop me.

"Look Wuyi, I told you we might get along. But can you please just turn a blind eye for once?" I begged him.

But the thing is, his loyalty is still with them. I'm still a newbie, a soon to be part of the clan.

He tried to grab me but I reacted on instinct and dodged his hand before it could land on me. I then held his wrist and twisted his arm on his back.

"Jiaqi, just please listen. I'm begging you." He said as he winced from my grip.

"Ehem!" A voice suddenly interrupted us.

I looked up to see Auntie Yu standing at the corridor.

"Miss Jiaqi can you please unhand Wuyi? He's just doing his job." She reminded me.

I quickly let him go and help him stand up.

"Sorry." I told him.

"It's no big deal." He said massaging his wrist.

"Auntie Yu, I have to go find Yue. I'm sure Dylan is keeping her in the west wing. Please let me see her." I asked her.

"You're right Ms. Jiaqi, she's in the west wing. But I can't allow you to see her yet. She's under sir Dylan's care right now. And we've been strictly ordered not to let anyone enter her room except for me and Sir Dylan himself." She explained to me.

"But can't you let her out Auntie Yu? Aren't they afraid of you?" I asked her.

"I am still their subordinate Ms. Jiaqi. I hope you understand that the ranking in this clan is highly respected. But I can assure you that Ms. Yue is doing well. You can leave a message to her, I'll make sure she gets it." She suggested.

"I understand. That would be great Auntie Yu. Thank you. I'll ask Wuyi to give it to you later. However, can I talk to my parents? I have to tell them that I'm here, they must've been worried sick by now." I needed to let them know about my condition.

"It's all been taken care of. Xize already informed them the moment you arrived here in the mansion. They agreed that we'll be the ones to take care of you for the mean time. Master Si Teng asked us to help you and Xize to get along. It'll be a great way of getting to know each other once again. After all you've been friends before right?" She asked me.

"So they also agreed already. We've been friends before when we were kids, Auntie. But I can barely tolerate him now. I can't deal with Xize, this is a bad idea. I need to talk to Uncle Si Teng."

"He's not in China at the moment. He's been away for business in Japan since yesterday. He'll be there for 2 weeks." She informed me.

"Can't I talk to anyone at all? Where the hell is Xize anyway?" I was so frustrated by now.

"He's also been really busy. He's been running around, trying to negotiate some deals. He might be returning tomorrow though."

"Business deals? You mean an affair? Don't worry Auntie, I already know about his escapades, there's no reason to hide it from me."

"He really is doing business now Ms. Jiaqi. Tell you what, I can see that you're already anxious. Xize actually had a room renovated here in the mansion as a dance studio especially for you. Since you'll be staying here before going to your own home after your marriage, he had it arranged for you not to get bored." She then gestured for us to follow and we ended up in a room full of mirrors.

The floor was sleek enough to dance around. And the sound system were inconspicuously hidden from plain sight.

She then opened the lights and handed me a remote device.

"This is the control for all the facilities in this room. You can change the lighting, the room temperature and music. You can also play a video with just a click."

She then showed me the functions. A projector descended from one of the walls showing me an access to a number of videos. Mostly about dancing.

"Why did he even prepare so much?" I asked her amaze at the studio. It was like a dream come true for me. I always wanted to have my own ever since I was a kid. But I was too shy to ask my parents, and from the events before, I even hated the idea of dancing for awhile.

"Xize knew how you adored dancing and performing. So he had Kuan equipped the place. Even Annie and Quian, helped out." Wuyi quipped.

Annie was the adoptive sister of Dylan while Quian was the adoptive sister of Xize. I only heard about them briefly when Uncle Si Teng showed a picture of them once to my dad. Bragging about her new daughter. But I haven't had the chance to meet them.

"Wow. I'm not sure I can use this. This is just too much for me. I haven't even settled with the idea of being Xize's fiancée." I said absentmindedly.

I just can't accept this. I don't know what his reason was or for having my birthday as his pincode. But I can' t let any man enter my life that easily again. I don't trust him.

"Take it one step at a time Ms. Jiaqi. He even had your favorite classical musics installed. Enjoy it as much as you like." Auntie Yu told me.

"I second that. I was the one who searched for all of the music that can be installed in the system. I'll leave you for now." Wuyi added. He and Auntie both left me to myself.

My feet glided on the floor itching to move on a a rhythm that only I know. I sighed, it's been so long since I can peacefully dance by myself.

I then checked out some of the other functions. Opening an option that says wardrobe, a part of the wall slid off revealing an array of dancing shoes. Different colors and styles, there were even tights and crop tops that I usually wear for dancing. On the side of the wardorbe were energy drinks, power bars and water to refuel. As well as sets of towels.

My God what is wrong with that guy? Did he expect me to go through all of this? Was he really sure that I was going to stay? Or is he trying to tempt me by giving me some semblance of my dream, to somehow appease me?

I exhaled another mouthful of air. Forget it. I'm going to sweat it off for now. I decided to go barefoot. I searched through the songlist and came across Sun Is Rising by Britt Nicole.

Perfect. This is what I needed right now.


	14. Collateral Beauty

**Jiaqi's POV**

I let my body feel the rhythm of the song, let the beat flow through me. And that was when I started moving. My legs and arms moving fluidly and my body following suit.

 _ **When life has cut too deep and left you hurting**_ _**The future you had hoped for is now burning**_ _**And the dreams you held so tight lost their meaning**_ _**And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing**_

I felt every words deep in my bones. This was my haven, way back before I learned self defense. A home I was afraid to return to when I felt I was so broken.

The song fits perfectly as a beautiful reminder to myself. I thought being tainted, being scarred, makes me unworthy of any affection. I thought I was almost reduced to nothing, I was so vulnerable and so weak.

But that's what you call a collateral beauty. That even in the most painful and hated moment, you manage to get up once again. Cause I realize I was more than my past, my scars and my weakness. It's not like I am back to being strong, but I knew I am still a working progress.

The tears fell from my eyes as I continued to dance still feeling the music. I was so lost inside my head that I wouldn't even notice if someone was on the same room as me.

I danced until the end of the song.

 _ **Even when you can't imagine how**_ _**How you're ever gonna find your way out**_ _**Even when you're drabbling in your doubt**_ _**Just look beyond the clouds**_

I was breathing so rapidly, feeling the remnants of the beat when I heard an applause.

I opened my eyes to see Xize watching me at the corner of the room.

"You're really good Jiaq, I love watching you dance. But are you alright?" He asked me, seeing my state. His eyes held wonder but his face was riddled with puzzlement.

I immediately stood up and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"How long have you been watching?" I asked him, that was a vulnerable state for me, I didn't want anyone to see me that way.

"Long enough." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, my body stood back on guard.

"Long enough to know that you're not okay. What happened to you Jiaq?" He asked me. The Xize that was so mad a few days ago was long gone. But I don't know if this right here is the real him as well.

"Do you even have to ask the reason? Or are you just so dense?" I asked him sarcastically, crossing my arms in front of me. He followed my movements, his eyebrows furrowed right after.

"I deserve that, but what I'm saying is what happened to that carefree Jiaq I knew before? You aren't this close off." He asked me moving forward towards me.

"Stay where you are, don't come any closer." He stopped moving yet still kept observing me.

"I grew up Xize. Did you ever think about that? And you don't have the right to ask me why I change. You were the one who changed first, remember? Don't think for a second that you still know me. You don't know the kind of woman I am now." I spit back.

"I know enough to see that you are extremely guarded and cautious about guys. I saw the way you looked at me and the others with suspicion. The way you flinched when I tried to touch you. And even now, you're eyes are panicking just by being alone with me." He said carefully measuring his words.

"You attacked me Xize! Of course I will be guarded. You and the others are a part of a mafia group, should I be happy and carefree instead? I still have common sense to be wary of dangerous men like you." I told him.

"You knew about us way before. You even stayed at our mansion according to my father. Don't give me the excuse of being afraid of us." He tried to rationalize.

"Can you hear yourself right now? I CAN'T TRUST YOU. That's the whole point Xize. I simply just can't." I said exasperated.

"Why?" He challenged.

"You're just not the Xize I used to know. We haven't had any interaction for years. And now you suddenly barged back into my life. What do you expect me to do?! You even treat me like a prisoner in this place, I can't even get out. You touchwd me against my will!"

"Look, can we just both work this out? I'm sorry, that was not supposed to happen. You're not a prisoner here. You can get out but you need a bodyguard with you, at all times. Before you wonder once again, that is completely for your safety since we have many enemies. We'll eventually be husband and wife. We at least could be civil with each other. We can have dinner later to discuss your other demands. I already made a reservation for us." He said.

See? He's trying to dodge my point. I told him that he has changed, completely. And he isn't adressing the matter at all.

"Why do we even need to have dinner? Can't we just discuss it here?" I don't get the point at all.

"Dad said it would be good for us to rekindle our relationship once more." He said.

This made me even angrier. Ahh, I get it. It's always about Uncle Si. Can't he just be truthful to himself for once in his life?

He had this calculating look in his eyes, as if he was analyzing my expressions.

"Stop looking at me that way." I chastised him.

He peered at me. "What way?"

"Like you're trying to figure me out." I said.

"I AM trying to figure you out." He admitted.

I sighed. I had enough of this conversation.

"Look Xize, can you stop pretending to go through with it like a filial son? You even had this dance studio built for me. Honestly, I'm not planning to stay long. Let's do ourselves a favor and stop with the pretentions. We both know you don't want this marriage just as I do. And let's face it, with your prowess you just can't be tied down." I laid out the cards in front of him.

"We can both talk to Uncle Si Teng. I'm sure with the both us, we can convince him otherwise. I'm just an extra baggage for you. With me out of the picture, you can sleep with as many women as you can." I further added.

His face became expressionless as I tried to persuade him about simply disregarding the engagement.

"Who told you that I didn't want to be married? That I am pretending? You don't know anything Jiaqi. I completely agreed when Dad told me about it. I was the one who decided to be engaged to you. If I didn't want to, my Dad won't be able to do anything about it." He told me firmly.

I gasped at what he said. Is he trying to make fun of me? Or is he only after my family's company?

"Are you trying to humiliate me? Tell me Xize, do you hate me that much? What did I ever do to you? Then what? After we get married, you will continue with your womanizing ways while I stay at home like a good, obedient wife? I can't set out myself for that." I told him. Since we are already talking about the matters of marriage, why not give him a piece of my mind.

"Stop putting words into my mouth Jiaq. You've been going beyond the line by disobeying me over and over again. Dylan and I almost had a fight over you. It's because of me that you're still alive." He warned me.

Okay, he didn't just threaten me.

"Then let him kill me you fvcking bastard!" I went forward to grab the knife that was tucked on his waist.

I then pointed it towards my chest and tried to stab myself, but he quickly knocked it off my hand.

"Stop it Jiaq!"

"Kill me Xize! That's what you want isn't it? You want to marry me so you could have full control of our company! Correct? You can use it to expand your business. I'm a collateral and a useful tool in both of our families! I don't have a say at all in all of this!" I kept on shouting hysterically as he tried to control me and calm me down. I ended up scratching his arms but he didn't wince at all.

"Jiaqi! Calm down!" He tried to appease me.

"Let go of me! Let go!" I pushed him away from me. I was breaking down once again. And I didn't want anyone to see me, especially him.

"Fine! You're right I just want you for your company, is that what you want to hear?! God damn it Jiaq! Why can't you see that I'm not your enemy here?!" He grabbed his knife and walked out. Slamming the door shut behind me.

I cried to calm myself down. I don't know why but Xize brings out the worst in me. He's bringing out the parts of msyelf that I was still struggling to overcome.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my arm and gingerly went outside. Wuyi immediately escorted me, looking guilty.

"Jiaqi, uhm.. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Xize's not really doing a good job right now. Actually he already planned the dinner a few days ago to surprise you." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright Wuyi. You don't have to explain for him. I'm going back to my room for now. Thanks." I told him.

I ended up camping in the room, not wanting to see Xize's face. I was watching a tv drama when sleep unknowingly overtook me.

Mark was once again attaking but this time he was trying to strangle my neck. His face was marred with blood, from the impact of the vase that I had hit him with.

I was struggling to breathe, trying to maintain my presence of mind to defend myself from him. Yet my mind was grasping on straws just so I can stay awake.

"You killed me! You b!tch! You killed me!" He kept on saying to me, his face pure of hatred.

"Mark please! Please don't do this. Mark!" I kept on begging him.

"Do you think you could get away from me? I will kill you and keep you with me forever." He threatened.

"Mark! Someone help me!" I screamed.

I kept on struggling, beside me I was hearing a faint voice calling out my name.

"Jiaq. Wake up! Come on baby, wake up..." The voice said.

Isn't that Xize's voice?

Mark's hands tightened on my neck and it was getting harder to breathe.

Someone was shaking me awake, it was only through a light tap on my cheek that my eyes finally opened, away from the nightmare that I was trapped in a few moments ago.

I was still disoriented but I heard Xize's voice.

"Jiaq, it's okay. It's just a nightmare." He said. I looked to my left to see that I was in his arms and one of his hands was on my cheek, caressing it and wiping away my tears.

As the nearness of our position registered to my foggy brain, I bolted up moving away from him. But I was already at the end of the bed and the movement almost made me fall, if it weren't for his arms that caught me once again.

"Relax Jiaq. It's just me." He told me soothingly. This was the Xize who became my childhood friend before. Gentle and warm, but we were no longer kids and we both already changed.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him, still trying to calm my breath.

"I'm sleeping here. This is my room, remember?" He told me.

I completely forgot about that.

"Huh?! Then why am I here?! I need to get out." I tried to move out of the bed once again. He pulled me back. Again.

"Would you relax? Well this is now OUR room. I had arranged it for the both of us. Dad suggested that it'll be a good way for us to test the waters as well. And I agreed to it." He informed me.

"And I don't get to know about it?! My god it's happening. I am being controlled by all of you." I said.

If he looked so mad this afternoon, this time he gazed at me gently.

"Look Jiaq, I know you're being force into this marriage. And you really hated the idea of it. Is it because you really hate me?" He asked curiously.

I sighed. I was getting tired of this discussion. But I also know he needs to know my side. Maybe I can convince him otherwise.

"I hate you that's a fact because you brought me and my best friend here against our will. I think you're a very dangerous man. There are a lot of reasons why I don't want to get married. I don't want to be a part of the mafia. I don't want to be trapped and spend the rest of my life inside these walls. I know I said something rude about your mom." At that his eyes suddenly darkened.

"But I stand by my position about marriage. I don't want to be tied down yet. I don't think I would ever want to be tied down." I reiterated to him.

"Why? What else are you afraid of Jiaq?" He asked, his face was determined to get the truth out of me.

"I already told you." I said dismissively.

"You're hiding something. You kept saying Mark in your dreams awhile ago. Isn't he your ex-boyfriend?" He further inquired. The glint on his eyes were back.

How the hell did he know about Mark?!


	15. A Wager and A Queen

**Jiaqi's POV**

"What the?! How did you know about him? That's none of your business, Xize!" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest. He took note of that as well.

"I have my ways. I've always been up-to-date about you." He said smugly.

I flinched. Does he know about what happened? He can't, can he? I told Uncle Si Teng not to tell anybody about it. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Since when were you spying on me?" I needed to know this, I needed his reasons.

"I was checking up on you. Not spying on you." He defended.

"Since when Xize?" I looked at him steely.

He looked away for the first time.

"Since you were in middle school." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"I have my reasons." He answered mysteriously.

"Why Xize? Damn it!"

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Unless you're willing to let your walls down, I won't let you know my reasons as well." He said in a business like tone.

Is he actually making a deal with me right now?

"Fine. Don't bet on it. I'm never going to trust you. Even if I'm being force into this, I will try hard to fight back." I dared him.

He just looked at me amusedly.

"Such a stubborn kitten. What will make you comply, huh Jiaq? Everyone has their own deepest desires. I can give anything that you want. Just name it, I don't care about the price." He said convincingly.

"You can't buy the thing I desire the most." I said to him.

"What is it?"

"Freedom. To choose, to decide, to live the life I want to live." I answered.

"Whoever said to you that you will have no freedom once you're my wife?" He wondered.

"Isn't that the way your world works? It's full of dangers and threats. I can't go out without even looking behind my back, wondering if someone wants to kill me. I can't live like that Xize. I can't afford to live like that."

"That's why I'm here Jiaq. To protect you. Annie and Quian goes out whenever they want. Provided they are heavily guarded. Is it freedom you want? Fine but we have to make some terms."

I can't win against him. I thought I could convince him but he's just trying to compromise.

"See? Is that freedom at all? Does it come with terms? I don't think so." I dismissed it.

"Hear me out first. The terms are for your safety alone Jiaq. Because as my equal, you also have the responsibility to the clan. They will depend on your decisions as well, not only mine alone. So your safety is of utmost importance." He explained.

"Equal? How in the world is this equal Xize? I can't even speak about what I really want. How do you think they can depend on my decision if I don't have a voice, huh?!" I challenged him.

"Why do you always treat everything I say so negatively? Then what do you want Jiaq? That's why I'm asking you right now. What do you want?" He finally asked the question, I wanted to hear since I've been told that we were to get married.

But I was also stumped. I wanted freedom and the sole reason is so that I can dance and perfrom in the stage I so love. So I decided to say that.

"I want to finish my major and be able to dance Xize. I want to perform in so many places. And I can't do that as your wife." I finally told him.

"Then dance! Who says you can't? Finish your studies and perform in various stages as you want. Tell me where it is and I'll have the stages ready for you." He said with a promise.

"Are trying to bribe me? If I'm going to do that, I want to succeed on my own." I pointed it out.

"Then I'll just support you. Go and perform, use your talent. As long as I know you're safe then it's fine with me. That's the most important thing to me." He said with sincerity.

I was surprised by his answer. So what Auntie Yu said about him loving my dancing is true? But I still can't agree easily. I will still be his wife by then, what about his womanizing ways? I can't imagine myfself being with another man again.

"So now you're speechless?" He gazed at me once again amused.

If he agreed to this, won't he also agree about Yue.

"What about Yue? I don't want her to be drag into this. Can you urge Dylan to release Yue? She's completely innocent Xize. I don't want her to be here, it's already enough that I am here. I don't want anything to happen to her." I added.

"I don't really hold the reigns with regards to Yue. But I will try to talk to Dylan." He firmly said.

Once again I was surprised. What the hell is going on with him?

"Anything else?" He further asked.

"This is too much to take. This is just one of the many reasons I don't want to get married to you." I answered.

"Then tell me all about it. I'll try to compromise as much as I can. We can continue this tomorrow. For now get some sleep." He said.

"I'm not going to sleep on the same bed as you." I told him.

He sighed. He then stood up, pulled a comforter from the cabinet and set up a makeshift bed on the floor. He then laid down and turned to me.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked once again, puzzled by all of this.

"You're clearly afraid of me, and I think you're afraid of guys in general. I'm still trying to find out why."

"There's nothing to find out." I said immediately. And judging by his expressions, it was the answer he was waiting.

Fvck. It was a dead giveaway to him.

"Say all you want. But I will do all I can to change your mind." He said confidently.

"Don't hold your breath." I said back stubbornly.

"Trust me. I will make you fall in love with me." With that he winked at me.

I wordlessly went back to bed and turned my back on him.

Another fvck. Did I just present a wonderful challenge to him? It was a mistake. A complete mistake. These guys love the chase and I presented a very nice game to him.

 **Dylan's POV**

I've ordered my assitant yesterday to search about Yue. Kuan is a genius hacker but if we want to know some dirt and underground secrets, Kido is the guy I turn to.

I asked him to work with Kuan in order to know more about Yue's mom. My patience is thinning since the longer I kept Yue here without any reasons, the more she puzzles me. And I don't like not being in control.

I fvcking hate not being to able to figure out something. And Yue just became a discovery I couldn't wait to understand.

I looked to my right to see a sealed antique box containing the Medici dagger that I bought to coax some information out of Auntie Yu.

Well at least I have the upperhand on this one. She won't be able to resists this weapon. I can't make a move unless I know some or even the majority of truth about Yue's past.

Though I wonder, would she play in the game I'm starting? Cause she ain't just anybody's pawn. No, she's the Queen to the game who can earn me the checkmate I need.

There was a knock on my door, I checked the cctv to see Kido on the other side.

"Come in." I let him in.

I observed quietly and lifted one of my eyebrows.

"So, what do you got for me? It took you quite a long time." I said steely.

"Dy, Kuan and I were able to do some digging. But only to some extent, the attorney that managed all of the legal processes of the late Ms. Shen Li Feng just won't crack. I had to follow her around to get some information."

"Luckily, with a little bit of blackmail we were finally able to corner her. Kuan found out that she had money she owed from one of our casinos, the woman was a fvcking gambler. That did the trick." He reported.

"And? I want dirt from the Shen's not from their attorney." I asked further.

"I'm getting to the point. Geez, you're an impatient one." He complained. The reason he had this audacity is because he's actually my cousin. His mom and mine are sisters.

"Okay so she told us that Ms. Li Feng ranaway to protect the child she was bearing. She was actually forced by her father to abort the child, but before the plan was push through, she managed to escape through her friend."

"There must be some kind of motive behind that. Shen Ming doesn't do things without benefitting something from it." I wondered.

"About that, Ms. Li Feng never told her who the father was. There's a rumor that it was Steven Cheun, but

Ms. Li Feng made sure that no trace of any information will be included regarding the father of Ms. Yue when she was born."

"They lived in a small apartment passed the slum area we usually patrol before. Until she passed away due to an unfortunate accident. Ms. Yue were also estranged by her very own grandfather, she was living with the Li's until she was 18. By then she moved back to the apartment where she used to live with her mother." Kido finished his report.

A sudden memory of me cleaning my gun and a petite girl walking by the slum area flashed in my brain.

So I already saw Yue before. And she actually saw me too. But that girl could've been secrerly conniving with his grandfather to spy on us.

"Was there any contact between Yue and Ming during these past few years?"

"None at all. Their attorney said that she had shunned the idea of being a part of such family ever since then." Kido answered.

So she was abandoned by her fvcking own blood. Might explain why her hatred for the man was too much.

I didn't know why, but that didn't really sit well with me. Still, I have a lot of thing to search about her.

Suddenly Xize bursts through the door.

"Hello my b!tches!" He shouted in an overly excited tone.

"Ever heard of knocking Xize? Take your disgusting optimism away from here and leave. I don't have time for your antics right now." I said bitterly.

"Is this about Yue again? Since Kido's here, it means you're doing some digging. Seems like our Dylan Wang can't figure out the little missy. Feisty one, isn't she?" Xize said tauntingly.

"That's big of you. It's not like you can handle your own woman. Why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"Actually, I've managed to handle mine perfectly. Thank you for asking. Turns out if I don't fight her and listen to her demands instead, I can talk to her properly. You can say that we are civil right now." He boasted.

"Man, you're whipped." Kido quipped.

"You're going soft Xize. What the fvck is going on?" I asked him confusedly.

Just a few days ago he was rambling about women, and now he's giving his best foot forward to woo his own fiancée. The bastard had lost his logic.

"I ain't soft. I just know the way to a woman's heart. Which you still need to understand Dy. You have a long way to go." He said condescendingly.

"I don't need to understand anything. I analyze facts and information. Feelings are like a figment of imagination. Those are just fantasy." I answered.

I don't get at all why he, Kuan and Connor were shifting 180 degrees when it comes to their woman. Fvcking bipolars.

"Then why are you so curious about Yue?" Xize retorted.

"She's a perfect catalyst for the plan and a potential threat to us as well." I answered objectively.

Kido and him were scrutinizing me.

"Then why are you keeping her in our headquarters if she's a threat? Doesn't it defeat the purpose?" Kido asked confusedly.

"I'm telling you Kido. This guy is in denial. The little kitten had charmed her way into his cold black heart." Xize added amusedly.

I cocked my gun and take a shot barely missing a few centimeters of Xize's hair. The bullet went through the wall of my office.

"Get the fvck out of here. Both of you." I motioned with my gun.

"I'm not paying for the wall this time. It's not my fault you're overly sensitive." Xize retorted.

"One more word and I will really punch a bullet hole through you." I threatened.

He just raised his arms and said, "Looking forward for your turn dude. I'll laugh so hard at your ass." he then walked out the door.

Kido was still studying the both of us, a sly smile on his lips.

I glared at him.

"I told you to leave, are you deaf?" I said to him.

"I actually forgot to tell you something. There's an 80% chance that she's the daughter of Steven Cheun." He revealed.

"And the other 20%?"

"Well she might be a daughter of another man. Possibly a secret lover since Ms. Li Feng was an extremely private person. But the timing of her pregnancy coincides with her engagement to Steven Cheun."

I smiled evilly at that. Bullseye. Just the thing I needed.

"Good. Now get Auntie Yu for me. There are some loopholes that only she can uncover." I ordered him.

"Very well." Kido answered and left.


	16. Love or Revenge

**Dylan's POV**

I'm surrounded by a bunch of shitheads.

Me, fall for Shen Yue? I don't do feelings. I do cold hard truths. I do killings. The last time I let someone close to my heart, I ended up losing her trust. I ended up losing her.

Auntie Yu came in after a few minutes.

"Kido said you called for me?" She said balancing her weight on her cane.

"Yes. I actually have something for you." I started.

Her eyebrows raise.

"The Dylan I know just don't hand out gifts without any occasion. So what's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"You caught me. Again. Have a sit, Auntie Yu." I gestured toward the chair in front of my desk.

"You seemed to always forget that I helped take care of you ever since you were a kid. I know your idiosyncrasies and temperament. I know when you have something troubling your mind or when you're calm as the cloudy day. You can't hide anything from me Dy." She told me in a motherly tone.

"Yeah. I got it." I told her, not wanting to admit it at all. I then grabbed the box and handed it to her.

"Here, open it. It's for you." I said to her.

She then accepted the box and beamed when she saw the Medici dagger.

"Ah.. This cost quite a fortune. I've been saving for this dagger alone. Yue must be quite a charmer if she managed to make you spend too much money for this. Tell me Dy, what do you want to know? You were itching to ask me about it since yesterday weren't you?" She smiled knowingly at me.

"You're making a big fuss out of it Auntie. I just wanted to confirm something." I said defensively.

"Of course I will. This is the first time you act out of your character. You've never been interested and invested about a woman before." She pointed out.

"Do you really have to point it out? I have to fvcking figure her out. I can't keep her here forever." I said to her.

"You actually can. If you know what I mean." She said conspirationally.

"If you're willing to answer some of my questions, then I probably would." I finally said it. God damn, why does she wants to keep going in circles?

"Well why didn't you say so? You could have save yourself some trouble." She answered smugly.

I was getting a headache with her. It's a damn if you do, damn if you don't situation with her.

"Just tell me about the Shen's. I want to know why Yue ended up as an orphan and estranged in the first place. Kuan and Kido failed to track down the root of it all." I said to her.

"That's because it wasn't meant to be found." She muttered.

"Go on." I urged her, crossing my hands together on top of my desk.

"When I was still the head of the self defense training, the Don and I will usually brainstorm regarding the Snakes. Ever since Steven Cheun took over, things have taken an abrupt turn. Your father and Steven actually vied for the Shen Oil Enterprise's support. Getting their approval, meant another expansion of business."

"You father actually planned to confront him and reminded him about the treaty of our borders. However, Steven was already making his move. He tried to get Shen Ming to agree by seducing his daughter, Li Feng. The Don had great intel since back then, Mike's older brother was working as our double agent."

"Li Feng, was still a teenager then. A naive woman easily fooled by a man's advances. And Steven used that to his advantage. A few month's after, Li Feng got pregnant. Ming was forced to agree for her to be engaged to Steven. In exchange, the White Snake will make sure that Ming will have a share, everytime a huge deal is made in the black market. Ming was a very greedy man, so he agreed to sell his daughter."

"They all played according to Steven's plan. But when the time comes that the gender of the baby was known, and it was revealed that Li Feng was carrying a girl, Steven forced her to have the baby aborted. He wanted a son to be his heir, Ming also wanted a grandson to take full control. He wanted a boy who can overthrow Steven, he threatened to disown Li Feng if she didn't listen. So they pressured Li Feng to have the baby removed."

"When the schedule of the abortion was made, Li Feng grabbed the chance to runaway with the help of her friends. She went off grid since then, the last time we heard something was when she passed away. They said it was an accident, but there was more to that. We haven't had the chance to find out since Mike by then already betrayed us, he found out that his brother was killed while working for us." She narrated it all to me.

My hands fisted the moment I heard Mike's name once again. That guy was the reason that our family lost someone so dear.

"Does Yue know about this?" I asked.

"I believe her mom had somehow watered down what happened. But she must've had an idea at least of how evil her very own father and grandfather is." She concluded.

It's finally clear to me why Yue was so angry, she suffered a cruel fate even before she was born. At the hands of the her very own blood.

I tapped the table, contemplating the odds, would she agree if I tell her this? I can use this angle, hatred is a really funny thing. Fan it just a bit and a person would do everything just to get revenge. Just a little push and I could have my plans in motion.

I smirked at that.

Auntie Yu was observing me this whole time.

"Don't use her like she's an object. I know you want your revenge for Yu Yan, but she's also a girl who have been through so much. Soon, you will understand Dy." She gave me an advice.

An image of a small girl dying in my arms flashed through my brain. I quickly pressed my temple and tried to shake away the image. It was a memory I hated, but it was also something I remind myself every single damn time.

"Don't tell me what to do, Auntie. My mind is already made up. She's just a piece to my game. Yue appearing here is fate finally sealing her life. I hold the reigns to that, and somehow the heavens are in favor of my plans." I told her coldly.

"Don't underestimate the pull she has on you. If you think it is just a simple curiosity, you thought wrong. I'm just here to remind you that this might actually backfire on you. And you'll end up in despair because you're already in too deep. There's something much greater than revenge, and I'm telling you, it could easily push you to fly, or pull you so hard on the ground." She reminded me.

"Would you stop talking in riddles, what the hell are you talking about?" She was starting to aggravate me.

"Love Dylan. Love is greater than revenge. And you just don't play with it. Because it will eventually get back at you." She pointed her finger at me as a warning.

I scoffed. "Are you trying to make me laugh, Auntie? I told you, I'm incapable of love. It is such a complicated thing to me." I defended.

"You're just still wounded about your sister's death. But I'm telling you, you have the signs of it." She insisted.

"Stop talking about my sister! You're a god damn stubborn woman!" I shouted at her.

She just shook her head at me.

"You really don't know how to accept the truth Dy. But I'm glad you found your match." She said and went out of the room leisurely.

I threw one of the vases, slamming it on the wall to my right.

Fvck her. Fvck love. Fvck everyone!

I grabbed my phone to call one of our relatives.

"Ke ge how are you? Can I meet with you and Tao jie later?"

"Long time no see Dy. Sure. What time?"

"Around 8. Let's have dinner, I'll text you the place."

"Sure. Is there any problem?" He said, sounding worried.

"None at all. In fact, everything's working out pretty good. I just needed to ask a little favor. I'll tell you about it later." I answered.

"Anything you need, we'll try our best to help you. See you later Dy!"

"Thank you. See you ge." I hanged up.

Plan B is set. I smiled. This is what I'm good at, strategizing, planning and analysing. Yue is just another problem that is about to be solve. I already know the right buttons to push, she will be joining soon enough.

 **Yue's POV**

Today is the day that I could finally go out. Well technically I'm still inside but I can still tour and roam around the mansion.

I already showered and had my lunch as I waited for Auntie Yu to fetch me.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of the passcode and she finally appeared.

"Hi Yue! It seems you are pretty excited today. But I understand since you've been coup up here. Dylan can't seem to decide on what to do with you." She said.

"I told him to kill me. But it seemed it was too boring for him. I can't understand that guy." I scoffed.

"Don't speak rashly Yue. But just a word of advice, dealing with Dylan requires a lot of patience and strength. So be strong. Now come on, get your ass out of this room." She motioned for me to follow her.

And so the tour began on the west side. How big can this mansion be? They actually have a an east and west side. They have multiple guest rooms, parlours, bathrooms, library, fully equipped gym, a theater (they have a freaking cinema), pool, a fully stocked bar, a main hall that puts the hogwarts hall to shame, a modernized of kitchen and multiple living rooms.

And this was only on the west side. The bathroom is already the size of my apartment and my bathroom. The walk in closets are even bigger than my place.

This is a fvcking castle not a mansion. I haven't even been allowed to enter the conference rooms, and other offices. I take note of the cameras and possible exits. But the doors were all electronically sealed and are monitored from a control room.

I knew that there was an underground torture room, but still this place has many secrets to it. We were on the second floor passing by a few paintings of the clan when I heard a loud blast.

"Fvck Kuan! You blasted a hole again! I ain't paying for that!" That was Connor's voice.

Smoke started to surface from the door across from where Auntie Yu and I were standing.

The 2 of them emerged as the door opened, covered in ashes.

"I can't help it. I have to finish this since Annie is going back tomorrow." Kuan complained while trying to remove the stains on his labcoat.

Connor coughed multiple times.

"Oh, you're out. Hi Yue." Kuan said as he noticed me. I just nodded at him.

"Damn it. Qian is also coming home but I'm not panicking like you do. Geez this love struck puppy. You can't even concentrate!" Connor complained.

"Ay! You also got your measurements wrong. Don't try to act so innocent. If I'm love struck then you're a slave. You can't even say no to Qian." Kuan argued back.

"You got a problem with that?" Connor grabbed Kuan by his coat.

Auntie Yu intervened by then. She brought out her cane and removed the sheath. I was amazed that it had a sharp sword underneath, the cane was simply a cover to it. She brought it in between the two which prompted them to freeze.

"Quit yapping! You're both idiots trying to snarl against each other. Clean up your mess and restart what you're doing!" She ordered.

"But..." They both started.

"I'm going to flog the both of you with my spiked chain! Just you wait! You're freaking adults already, act like one." She demanded.

Great, I don't know if this is good, but it seems like I'm going insane by staying here. These guys were scary, but they turn into morons because of their women. I'm afraid Xize will act the same way with Jiaqi. Damn it.

Dylan though is a completely different category. He just doesn't find interest in anyone unless the person is someone he can kill. And speaking of the devil, the guy had just walked in.


	17. Catalyst

**Yue's POV**

Dylan walked in with his usual air of dominance. Clad in another long coat, his white button up shirt were lined with his gun holster.

"What the hell is this about?" He said, demanding answers from his friends who had a deer in a headlight expressions. Auntie can really control them.

"He blasted the room." Connor pointed at Kuan.

"He messed up the chemical formula for Mesper." Kuan retorted back.

"Are you fvcking kidding me?! Get your asses here, we need to make a move." Dylan said acidly.

The 2 kids I mean guys' demeanor changed. These were the guys I encountered before. Both had excitement and danger on their eyes.

"Where to?" Kuan asked. He immediately removed his lab coat. Connor soon followed.

"I'll tell you on the way." Dylan said.

"Well let's get going then. I finally have the chance to get out of that fvcking lab." Connor complained.

Kuan and Connor then walked towards him.

"We'll be taking my Challenger!" Connor informed him.

Dylan still hasn't moved, he turned his fiery gaze on me. The two other guys also followed.

"Auntie Yu have you forgotten that she's our prisoner? Why is she out here roaming around the place?" He asked vehemently.

"Ohhh. She's actually escaping..." Connor teased.

I was about to talk back when Auntie Yu spoke.

"She is a guest here. Mind your manners Dylan. I'm just taking her on a tour, which you should have done even before." She retorted.

"I don't have time for such a trivial thing as that. She's supposed to be locked inside the room." He bit back.

"Don't worry, if I'm going to runaway, I won't do it on broad daylight. I have some common sense left in me." I said bitterly.

"You already did, and look where you are now." He taunted.

I scoffed.

"That was just a trial. Don't underestimate me Dylan Wang. Did you forget that I was able to knock down your bodyguards?" I said smugly.

"Woah...She did?" Kuan and Connor asked. I swear to god, I'm going to smash them to pieces.

"Oh, I'm not underestimating you at all, love. You're a strong woman, I'll give you that. I'm just warning you that I already know your weakness." He winked at me.

My blood boiled at what he said.

"Will you two just get a room? Am I the only one sensing the sexual tension around here?" Connor piped up. I glared at him.

"Shut the fvck up Connor." Dylan warned. They then descended the stairs together.

"You bastard!" I screamed at Dylan. He just looked back at me and smirked irritatingly. Then went ahead with his business.

"He is the spawn of the devil. I don't understand how you can defend him, Auntie Yu." I said to her.

She was observing our banter this whole time.

She stared back at me.

"I've never really seen him act that way before. You're pretty good at cracking his mask Yue. Very good." She observed absentmindedly.

"I don't care about that at all, Auntie. As long as I'm able to irritate the hell out of him, it'll always make my day." I said back.

"Hmm. Come on, let's get some food into you. You need to go back inside your room."

A few minutes later, I was again locked up inside the four corners of the guest room.

"Thank you for today Auntie Yu. It's nice to have someone like you around here." I told her sincerely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh and by the way, Miss Jiaqi asked me to give you a note. Here, make sure to hide it from Dylan." She handed me a small paper.

 _ **Dear Yue,**_ _**I missed you! I hope you're okay. Is Dylan giving you a hard time? Did he hurt you? Tell me and I will roundhouse kick the sh!t out of his balls, he won't be able to have kids. I'm trying my best to convince Xize about you, I don't know how, but I will do my best to get you out of here. Don't you dare worry about me. I am completely fine. Make sure to flush this note down the toilet, I don't want Dylan to have any more reason to hurt you.**_ _**I love you girl! I hope to see you soon.**_ _**Love,**_ _**Jiaq**_

I smiled at her note, glad that she was okay. I still don't know if she was already resigned to her fate. But I will still take my chances. There's no way I'll leave her here in this place.

Auntie Yu handed me a piece of paper and pen which I happily accepted.

I then wrote back to Jiaqi.

 _ **Dear Jiaq,**_ _**Don't worry. He hasn't hurt me. I won't let him lay a finger on me. I will come and save you Jiaq. No matter what happens. You don't need to stay in this place.**_ _**Love you sis.**_ _**Love,**_ _**Yue**_

I handed it to Auntie Yu.

"Auntie, will you please help me? Just give me a hand or something. I need to get out of here, and I want to make sure that Jiaq is okay. Please Auntie Yu." I begged her.

I saw her wordlessly move around, grabbing the framed mirror on the desk. She checked it for dust and placed it on the side table near the door.

I don't get what she was doing.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yue. But I will give you some advice." She walked towards the door and turned to me.

"One's reflection reveals a lot of things, even secrets." She said pointedly.

She then went back to the door.

Reflection? What is she talking about? I looked around and saw the mirror that she conveniently placed on the table.

There I saw the reflection of her hands as she entered the passcode of the door. She was helping me, she then went out.

"Thanks Auntie Yu!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about Yue?" She smiled and left.

I will let you eat your words Dylan Wang.

 **Jiaqi's POV**

I read the note that Yue had sent me. I sighed, glad that she was okay.

Auntie Yu was scrutinizing my face.

"Why don't you want to stay here Jiaqi? From what I can see Xize is doing his best to make you feel comfortable." She told me.

"No matter what he does Auntie, I will never be comfortable in this place. But I am willing to make a wager. If Yue can leave then I will stay here." I answered back.

"You girls are really close, aren't you?" She observed.

"Yes. We've been there for each other through thick and thin. Yue haven't had a good life, I don't want to be the reason to make her life even more miserable." I confessed.

"I can see that. But don't you think Xize is doing the same way?" She suggested.

"Him not making my life miserable? How so Auntie Yu? I just don't get your point." I said to her.

"Soon Jiaq. Just a little bit more patience." She said mysteriously.

I decided to shrug it off.

"Won't you help us Auntie Yu? If Dylan insists on keeping her here, I want to help Yue escape. He can't kill me since I am already Xize's fiancée." I begged her.

"Someone also asked me the same thing awhile ago. You two are like real life sisters. But just like what I told Yue, I can't help you. I'm sorry Ms. Jiaqi." She then turned towards the door to leave.

"But just know this Ms. Jiaq, know when to quietly observe and when to act. No matter what happens." She warned me.

What's with Auntie Yu?

She then left and the door closed. I waited for the sound of the lock but it never came. That's weird.

I slowly stood up and walk towards the door, her words echoed in my mind.

 ** _Know when to quietly observe and when to act. No matter what happens._**

Does she meant this?

I tried to appear as if I was just walking around the room. I then steadily moved towards the door, inconspicously knocking over one of the side table display, and bent over to get it.

I then glanced at the side of the door to see a piece of cloth that was expertly placed on the area where the lock were supposed to go.

Know when to act.

So this was a way of Auntie Yu to help us! I was not to act in any kind of way rashly and get discovered. Later at night, when everyone's fast asleep, I will help Yue escape.

 **Auntie Yu's POV**

I smiled, proud at my plan.

I hope that's enough of a push for those two. I can't help but meddle in their business. These kids can be quite idiot at times.

If Yue and Jiaqi really did escape, it's not my fault at all. It's Dylan's and Xize's for being so damn stubborn. How can they be exceptional in fighting but a high class moron with women?

 **Dylan's POV**

"Where the fvck is Xize?! Somebody call that jackass now." I said. That guy, after spouting a bunch of nonsense suddenly disappeared.

"Can't get a hold of him Dy. But he already sent me the inventory of the prototypes." Kuan said, trying Xize's phone once again.

"We need him at Le Château. We're going to be running some plans over with Ke ge and Tao jie. I don't have time to repeat everything we talk about to him. That moron is getting way over his head." I told him frustratingly.

"Relax Dy. I'll run it over by him." Connor said, gesturing to his brain as he sped up the car.

"Watch out for moles. We have enough of that, I don't want a repeat with the Mesper." I reminded him.

I briefed them about the strategy as we travelled on the way. We all got into agreement that it was a good but not really a reliable plan. We were going against the odds. Bur we were used to that, statistically speaking we don't usually have the odds, we make it.

We arrived at the VIP area just in time. Ke ge and Tao Jie followed a few minutes later.

"Kiddos, what are you up to now? You always got something up on your sleeves whenever I see you." Ke ge said, giving all of us a hug.

Wang Ke ge and Tao jie were my relatives. His father and mine were cousins. They're the once in charge of our black market dealings because they're one heck of exceptional at their jobs. One missing piece and they immediately detect it.

"Dylan, Connor, Kuan, how are you? I've missed you guys. Where is Xize by the way?" Tao jie sweetly said, hugging us all as well.

"Hi jie. We missed you too. He's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Kuan said gently.

"My my, I heard he's getting ready for his official engagement." Tao Jie commented.

"He is. And it's fvcking messing up with his work. If he doesn't get his sh!t together, I'll drop his rank. Connor you get to be second-in-command." I said viciously.

"Hey man. I don't mean to offend you, but I hate to be your second-in-command. I just can't handle you mate." Connor said jokingly.

"Hey enough of that. Let's eat already. I'm starving." Ke ge said.

"You just ate the sandwiches I prepared at home." Tao jie said.

"I can't help it, you make really delicious ones." Ke ge answered back.

A smile tainted Tao jie's face and she kissed him, in front of us.

Bugger, I think I'm going to puke.

We had our dinner and once the table was cleared, we finally got into business.

"So, what's this all about Dy?" Ke ge started, always straight to the point.

"We need some kind of a distraction ge. And you're the perfect candidate for that." I told him, swishing the wine on my glass.

"Why?" Tao jie asked, now serious.

"We're planning to infiltrate the White Snake." Connor said.

Ke ge suddenly froze, he then looked at Tao jie before turning to us.

"You're playing a dangerous game right here. Are you trying to destroy the remaining peace that we have?" Ke ge asked.

"No. But they've got something that might destroy our whole clan. They stole a very delicate weapon from us. If that comes out, we will lose our investors." Kuan informed him.

"What did they stole?" Tao jie asked.

"It's confidential. All that we can tell you is if they are able to replicate it, we're good as dead. So we're going to neutralize those fvckers before they can attempt to overthrow us." I said to him.

"So you're telling me that you plan to start a war?" He asked once again.

"No. We're planning an ambush. And we will make sure to kill every last bit of them." I peered at him, letting him know that my plan has already been resolved.

"Don't you think this is a bit rash Dylan?" Tao jie muttered.

"Not at all. I've been planning my whole life for this moment. And I won't let anyone hinder it, I won't hesitate to kill. The Snake's retribution are long overdue." I said in a deadly tone.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?" Ke ge finally agreed.

I told him about my plan.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?! Are you trying to destroy our reputation? I'm telling you Dy, I value this business. And more importantly, we are loyal to the clan. We can't just do that." Ke ge said.

"You said it yourself ge. You are loyal to the clan. Dylan's plan may be completely insane, but I've worked with him for so long. We got this." Connor reassured him.

"You have to shed some blood to lure the sharks." I told him.

"It's completely under our control." Kuan added.

"Fine. But I'm not going to involve Tao in this." Ke ge insisted.

A knife was embedded just a few inches away from Ke ge's hand on the table.

"Who told you to speak for me?! I AM YOUR WIFE, AND I AM YOUR PARTNER. DON'T YOU FVCKING FORGET THAT!" Tao jie said indignantly.

I saw Ke ge visibly gulp.

"Jeez woman. I just wanted to protect you. This job is dangerous." Ke ge complained.

"Do you want me to remind you how dangerous I can be as well?!" She threatened.

"Fine! Go ahead. Can you let me be your husband for once?!" Ke ge shouted back.

"You are my husband. BUT I AM YOUR EQUAL!" She reiterated.

"Alright alright!" He finally relented.

"Damn, you gotta love the guts of the women in our clan." Connor observed.

Damn. Is this how our men were reduced to? Why in the god damn world would he relent?

Kuan's a lapping dog to Annie, Connor's a slave to Quian, Xize's distracted because of Jiaqi. Am i the only one thinking straight here?!

Son of a b!tch. I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots.


	18. Cold Hard Truth

**Xize's POV**

The high I had this morning dissipated as soon as I remembered Jiaqi's face that was tainted with distrust.

I slammed her file on top of my father's desk. I just returned from a lunch meeting with Uncle Guo, and the reactions of Jiaqi kept on bothering me.

So I asked Wuyi to secure of her files. And from what I read, it was due to injuries that she stayed with our household a few years ago.

"What the fvck do you want kid? Barging in here like that." My dad asked, blowing a smoke from his tobacco. Having the time of his life.

"What was the reason of Jiaqi's injuries that she had to recuperate in our house before?" I asked him directly.

My father just brought his hands together and quietly observed me.

"Tell me dad! Did someone fvcking hurt her?!"

"If you were here during that time, you wouldn't have the need to ask me about this now. But no, you were off to some whore's place." He grimaced.

"This isn't about me dad. I can't get through to her and I know that it's connected with what happened before. You want an engagement? Then tell me the reason, I have to find out so I'll know how to behave around her. She's fvcking scared of me, she doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust men in general." I said to him.

He steeled me with his gaze.

"I won't tell you. I made a promise to her and you know I always keep my word. I can't help you son, you're on your own."

"Fine! If you're not going to help me, I'll find it myself." I retorted.

"It's high time for you anyway, you've already wasted too much time. I'm actually glad that she's giving you a hard time. You need a strongheaded woman beside you." He dismissed.

I went out the door, confused as I was before.

I dialled Wuyi's number.

"I need you to dig up some dirt." I ordered.

"Is this about Jiaqi once again?" He asked.

"Yes."

"On it."

 **Yue's POV**

The ACB News Channel revealed that it was already midnight. I wasn't sure if this another attempt to escape will work, Dylan obviously warned me this afternoon.

But Auntie Yu was on my side. I'm sure I can pull this one off. I dressed up in comfortable clothes so I can defend myself easily and run as fast as I can.

I quickly entered the passcode and smiled as the familiar tone of the lock being released sounded.

I'm free!

I made sure to leave the TV on and slowly closed the door silently.

The hallway was deserted and I stealthily walked pass from door to door. My mind trained on the direction towards the backdoor of the kitchen. The perfect exit for me.

I was just passing by the gym when I heard the particular sound of weights being lifted. The door was slightly ajar so I moved to check who was still awake at this hour.

And there I found Dylan working out. There really is no rest for the evil. My eyes moved on their own accord and followed the contours of his body. He was only wearing a grey trouser with his upper body completely bare.

I've never really been familiar with a man's body before. I never had to deal with them since I opted to stay away frok them. But it was clear that he is a man built with strength. Though he appeared lean on the outside, the sinews of his muscles from his shoulders, arms and back were completely defined. It stretches and flexes according to his movement, like a rhythmic beat of a song.

I shook my head as he stopped for awhile. Damn it! I got completely distracted by him!

What the fvck is wrong with me?! I waited for him to move towards the punching bag where he started to expertly move, hitting it one after another with his feet and fists.

That was my chance. I quickly tiptoed towards the stairs and took two steps at a time. At the end of the stairs I saw a shadow also running on the direction of the kitchen.

I silently followed towards it. As one of the lights illuminated the person , I saw that it was Jiaqi. I sighed, happy to finally see her.

"Jiaq!" I whispered yell.

She jolted but managed to muffle any sound form her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

I quickly went to her and hug the life out of her.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" I whispered.

"Same here Yue." She sniffed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I pulled.

"I can't. I'm just here to help you escape. I will be your distraction. I have to stay here." She insisted.

"No. We'll figure this out once we're far away from here. Come on." I grabbed her once more. She finally relented.

We went through the kitchen and finally found the backdoor. I quickly grabbed the knob and pulled it open only to be push out by Jiaqi.

"I'm sorry Yue!" Then she slammed the door on my face.

But instead of a cold hard ground, I was met with a hard chest. A sweaty, bare, hard chest. I looked up to see Dylan looking at me amusedly.

I stepped back to distance myself away from him. The door behind me opened once again.

I saw that Jiaqi was struggling in the arms of Xize.

"Run Yue! Now!" She urged me.

I looked back in front of me to see if I can outsmart Dylan.

He was just quietly observing me. As if a lion waiting to pounce on its latest prey.

"Really love? I already warned you but you're so keen on proving yourself, aren't you?"

He quickly moved forward. I tried to attack him with a punch but he expertly blocked my hand, he then twisted my arm so that my back is onto his chest.

He then moved closer to whisper in my ear. I shiver at our proximity, he eas invadung my personal space.

"We have a lot to talk about love. And I'm sure you won't want to leave once you find out." He said cryptically.

"Xize, please. I'll marry you okay? I'll marry you just let Yue go. Please." Jiaqi begged him.

I saw Xize looked down at her, but it was clear in his demeanor that he was helpless in the situation as well.

"I'm sorry Jiaqi. It's not my call to make." He said and he lifted her in his arms despite her struggles.

He looked at Dylan and nodded. A silent agreement passing between them.

I struggled in Dylan's hold to run after them, but he had me on a tight grip as well.

 _ **A few hours ago...**_

 **Xize's POV**

I dialled Dylan's number, finally retruning his call. He has been cursing me out a few times on his voicemails.

"Oh so the fvcker has resurfaced." He answered.

"Sorry Dy. Just had to do some digging. Connor already informed me. He'll brief me later regarding the plan." I told him.

"You're getting out of focus Xize. Are you still willing to be a part of this? Because I can't tolerate half-ass job. I'll cut you off if I have to."

"I needed to figure something out. This is for my family." I reminded him.

"If you want to keep her, I've got a plan."

"I'm listening."

 **Yue's POV**

Dylan maneuvered me back into the mansion, still trapped in his hold. If Jiaqi is staying, then I am staying as well. I will drag her from this place if I have to.

"You don't have to shackle me with you arms. I won't run. If Jiaqi stays here then I will too." I pulled away from him, but he just held my wrist and pulled me towards one of the offices. His office particularly.

He turned to me and leaned in closer. To which I immediately stepped back and ended up on his couch.

"You will have no need to run once you hear what I'm going to say. Wait here, I'll just have a quick shower and change." He then left me.

It's not like I can leave since his office was also locked by a passcode. I decided to snoop around as I waited for him.

His office was somehow stylish. He had a collection of antque guns on the wall, a bookshelf, a mini bar and a huge mahogany desk.

I moved towards it wanting to know more.

There was a framed picture of his family in their garden. His mom was so gorgeous, and he had a resemblance with his father who was incredibly good looking as well. In front of them was Dylan, smiling toothily, his arms around a small girl. Who was innocently smiling as well.

What happened to this boy for him to turn out as the man he is today?

Beside the family picture was another one of him and a gorgeous girl, this must be Annie. The girl that Kuan mentioned yesterday. But she looked different from the little girl on the other picture.

There were folders on top of his desk. The picture above it immediately caught my attention. It was the picture of the woman I terribly missed. My mother, but she was standing with a formidable guy.

This guy was vicious, I knew it from the way he carried himself. The way Dylan also carries himself. His arms were around my mom's waist, but he wasn't smiling as oppose to my mom's bright face.

Grabbing the picture and the folder under it. I opened the file to reveal my profile.

 **Shen Yue** **Age: 21** **Mother: Shen Li Feng** **Father: Steven Cheun - Head of White Snake**

There was a report of the reason for my mom's sudden disappearance.

The words were screaming at me. Seduced. Abortion. Son. Shen Ming. Steven Cheun.

But the last line shocked me to the core.

 ** _Shen Li Feng appeared to have died in a hit & run accident. Autopsy report showed multiple head trauma due to blunt force made prior to the accident, traces of semen and laceration in internal vagina reveals that the patient was raped._**

There was a picture of my mom's body, her head, and her wounds in black and white.

 _ **Shen Li Feng's murder orchestrated by Steven Cheun.**_ _**Police was bribed to cover up the case, but some witnesses have seen the insignia of White Snake on the hit and run car.**_

The symbol of the White Snake was shown and triggered something in my memory.

 _ **Murderer unidentified.**_

I collapsed on the floor as I read the contents of the file.

The image flickered to my brain. It was late afternoon, my mom running for me while I was on my way home from school.

 _ **"Run Yue! Run!" She screamed at me.**_ _**I saw her body and face that was marred with blood. Her dress torn on one of her shoulders.**_ _**But instead of running away from her, I ran towards her. Yet before I could reach her I saw a black car slammed right into her.**_ _**My mom's body was thrown over on the pavement due to the impact.**_

I struggled to breathe as the memory haunted me. I moved my knees towards my chest and I was holding my head.

The car flashed in my memory. A white snake surrounding a chalice. The exact image on the file.

The windows are open where a man with a deep gash on his left cheek was driving.

My mom bleeding so bad in my arms.

My voice screaming for help.

"Ahhhhh!" I kept on screaming. As the pieces finally made sense. My mom was murdered by my very own father. Steven Cheun, the head of White Snake. I am a daughter of a murderer.

I let out a gut-wrenching sob.

I heard a door open and someone lifting me up from the ground.

"Yue! Yue! Calm down! What the fvck is wrong with you?" Dylan's voice sounded next to my ear.

But I was only seeing the blood of my mom in my hands. My hands shook as I continued to stare at it.

" _ **Wake up Ma! Wake up! Oh God. There's too much blood. Help!" I was still back on the pavement.**_

I felt Dylan slap me on the cheek to pull me out of my painful memory.

And I was back, back in the comfort of his office. We were in his couch and I was cradled in his arms. The tears kept flowing from my eyes and I was shaking all over.

Dylan was looking at me, his eyes filled with worry and confusion.

I immediately got up as I try to recompose myself. I was still shaking but I had to fight back. I thought I was over that memory. I kept it tightly shut, but the truth that I found out today made it even worse. Because something darker was hidden in those memories.

Dylan handed me a glass of water which I accepted to calm myself down.

He was looking at the files that were now neatly placed on the center table in front of the couch.

"You should've waited for me. Why do you have to be so curious?" He asked, bending forward to point at it.

"Would it have made any difference? It wouldn't, would it? It's not like you're going to water down the facts. You're not like that." I told him harshly.

"I would've omitted some parts." He defended.

"No. You would've told me as coldly. Why did you bring me here Dylan?" I face him straight on after breathing deeply.

"I wanted to make a deal." He said.


	19. Deal With The Devil

**Yue's POV**

"I wanted to make a deal." Dylan said.

"Are you fvcking with me right now?" I told him sarcastically.

"Listen to me first. How much do you hate your father and grandfather now that you know the facts?" He asked. His tone calculating.

"I don't have a family except for my mom and the Li's. If you ask me how much do I hate the cause of my mom's pain and death? Enough to kill them with my very own hands." I said with bitterness. I was boiling with hatred for those men.

I fisted my hands as I try to imagine so many ways of killing them.

"We have a common enemy now. I want to torture and kill those people just as much as you do. But you can actually be Ming's weak spot." He suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You're his very own blood, if the people found out about you. And they know the fate you suffered at the hands of Shen Ming, you'll destroy his reputation. You can get him behind bars." He insinuated.

"And what about Steven?" I asked him.

"Leave him to me." He said.

"But I don't want Shen Ming to just go behind bars. I want him to suffer, I want to take away everything from him piece by piece. I want him and Steven Cheun to die painfully." I said back with hatred.

"I figured you'd say that. That's why I wanted to propose something."

"What is it?"

"Marry me, I will officially introduce you as my fiancee on the next gathering. You will be presented together with Jiaqi. Be a part of the Wangs, of the Black Dragon. If you are one of us, you can take them down. I already got everything planned." He offered.

Is he insane? Marry him?! The audacity of this guy.

"Have you turned into a moron, Dylan Wang?! What makes you think that I will agree to this?" I dared him.

"Because you want to take revenge just as much as I do. Did you think I didn't notice how much you hated men? It's because you hated them ever since you were a kid. So why not take this chance Yue? Use me for your revenge and I will let you be a part of us. I can easily let you off, but do you think you can make a damage against them? This is a give and take deal. You use me, I use you. We could take them down." He offered once again.

I wanted this so bad. I wanted to fight for my dead mother. I wanted to let them suffer the same way she did. I hated men, but Dylan already said that I can use him. Haven't I trained because subconsciously I wanted to hurt the man who killed my mom?

"On one condition, you let me kill Steven Cheun, myself." I finally agreed.

"No way. Steven is mine. I already gave you Ming." I said to her.

"Then give me the hitman he ordered to murder and rape my mom." I demanded.

"Fine. I will get him for you. Anything else love?" He asked with sarcasm.

"This is purely for convenience only. I know we won't be married yet but I am in no way obligated to fulfill any marital obligations with you. Once we eliminated the White Snake, we will have a divorce." I stated my terms.

"We'll see about the divorce. The Black Dragon really looks down on that scandal. Imagine the next Don as a divorcee, I can't have that. But I can agree with the marital obligations. As long as you're not willing." He said smugly.

"I want a divorce Dylan! And what the fvck are you talking about? Of course I won't be willing, that's why I suggested it in the first place!" I said embarassed by his insinuation. I hid behind my hair since my cheeks felt warm.

"Oh dear god, are you a fvcking virgin?" He asked tauntingly.

"Would you fvcking shut up?! There's one more thing." I said, evading his question.

He turned serious.

"I want to be trained."

"You already know how to fight." He said.

"No. I meant I want to learn how to shoot. I want to know how to kill. Oh and I want to go back to university. I need to finish my studies." I muttered determinedly.

"You sure have a lot of requests. I'll see what I can do. If you want to go back to school then you need a bodyguard. That or you'll just have to take your classes online."

"Fine, Well you have yourself a deal Dylan Wang. About that, why do you hate Steven Cheun?" I asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. I am your fiancée now aren't I? And you dug a whole pile of dirt on my family. Secrets I never wanted anyone to know. I think I deserve some answers." I said back daringly.

"You're getting bolder love. But I'm still the boss here." He insisted.

"And I don't take orders from anyone. Why Dylan? Are you actually scared of blurting out the truth?" He can't back down from this one. He hates losing judging by his character.

"They killed my little sister." He said with venom.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I didn't know how to respond to that. Was she the reason why he became this way? The young girl in the picture actually died. She was murdered by the same monster.

"The bastard who murdered her will surely be sorry a thousand times more. Get ready tomorrow. I will introduce you to mom and dad." He said..

"What?! Are you fvcking kidding me?!" I asked.

Damn I curse a lot when I'm with him.

"You should know by now that I don't joke around. We're going to be married, of course you need to meet the parents." He said with finality.

Fvck. This just went from 0-100 real quick.

"Fine. It's not like this is for real." I mused.

"I'll have the contract ready tomorrow as well." He said.

 **Jiaqi's POV**

"Would you stop fighting me Jiaq?!" Xize said while dragging me back towards the room.

"You told me you were going to try to do something, Xize. I was willing to marry you in exchange for Yue's freedom. What the fvck is Dylan thinking?!" I screamed at him.

We were now back in his room. I finally got the chance to pull myself away from him.

"Look, this is between them. There is something important that they have to talk about. Believe me, even just this once Jiaq. Yue will be staying here after that conversation." He explained.

Why the hell would Yue want to stay in this place?!

"What are you talking about?" I urged him to elaborate more.

"I can't tell you any more details. You'll know about it soon." He answered.

"I swear to god Xize, I will cut your balls off with your very own knife and feed it to you if you don't explain anything to me right now. You haven't seen me mad yet, don't test me. Yue is like a sister to me, you want to make a deal with me? Fine. I'll fvcking marry you! Now tell me what Dylan is planning to do to her!" I said that in one breath, panting heavily right after.

Xize was only staring at me, dumbfounded.

"Oh fvck, he's been drowned in stupidity." I muttered.

He cleared his throat.

"Fvck, you're hot when you're threatening me." He said, shaking his head.

What in the world is his deal right now?!

"Really Xize? Are you out of your damn mind? I threaten you and you think it's hot?! Are you insane?!" I can't believe this guy.

"It was a fvcking compliment. Deal with it." He said cockily.

"Don't try to change the topic. WHAT IS DYLAN'S PLAN?! And don't give me a fvcking it's-none-of-our-business reason right now. You want to marry me, then I'll show you what a fvcking wife to be I am right now."

He was still standing close to me and I maneuvered quickly to grab one of his knives. He managed to grab my hand but I just twisted my body so that I could climb his back. I then pointed the knife on his neck.

"Speak Xize, godammit." I whispered in his ear.

He gulped. I put a bit of pressure and the pointed end started to make a small cut. He winced at that.

"He's going to ask her to marry him." He said.

I was shocked by his answer that I committed a mistake. My hand slightly withdrew the knife and that was the only chance he needed. He then pulled my body and slammed me on top of the bed.

And I was once again trapped beneath his arms. The familiar panic started to rise from my chest and I looked at him, alarmed.

He saw my reaction and immediately sat up beside me, giving me space.

"Sorry." He muttered.

What?! Did I just hear him say sorry?

"Can you repeat what you said?" I slowly sat up and turned to him.

"I said I'm sorry. For what I did before, for what I did now. I know you're kind of afraid. I still haven't figured that out. But if I found out that somebody hurt you, he won't be seeing the light of the sun. Believe me, Jiaq." He said viciously.

I flinched at that. He immediately noticed my reaction, taking it as a confirmation. But I didn't react at his threat. No I reacted because I already killed Mark. He was my first victim, as I was his.

"You don't know what you're talking about. And would you stop changing the topic? What makes you think Yue will agree to his proposal?" I urgee him.

Thankfully he dropped the subject about my past as well.

"Oh she will. Let's just say that we have a common enemy now. That's the extent of the details that I can tell you. It's not my story to tell. If you want to find out, try to ask her about it. But I'm warning you, don't push her. It's a sensitive information, and she's only finding out about it now." He said.

Is there something else that she needs to know? A common enemy? Who is it? Will Yue be okay?

"Oh and by the way, you can't take back what you said about marrying me. I have a cctv in the room and it's being recorded 24/7." He added as a matter-of-fact.

I picked up the pillow beside me and hit his face so hard.

"Go sleep on the floor! Don't think for one second that I'll let you be on the same bed as me just because we're now betrothed." I said bitterly.

"Don't worry, I won't. Unless you ask me yourself. Oh and I don't bite, hard." He joked.

"Do you really want to die?!" Trying to grab one of his knives once again. But he was now prepared for it.

He swiftly got up from the bed and maneuvered out from my grasp. He then winked at me.

"One of these day I will kill you, Xize. Bear that in mind." I threatened him.

 **Yue's POV**

Sh!t. Sh!t. Sh!t.

I kept pacing around my room, I'm sure Dylan's having the time of his life right now.

Meet Dylan's parents?! I just barely agreed to his proposal. We aren't even that acquainted.

What would we even do in front of them? His father is the Don, and I don't know the first rule of talking with the Don.

And this was purely for convenience. What would I tell them when they ask us why we decided to suddenly get married?

 **"Oh hi Don. Your son asked me to marry him so that we can have our revenge. My very own blood killed my mother who happens to be the same guy who murdered your late daughter. So yeah we're partners in crime now. Oh and by the way, it's just been a few days since we met."**

What the hell was he thinking?! And more importantly, what the effin hell was I thinking by agreeing to his proposal?

What is wrong with me? I clearly made a deal with the devil. I just broke my vow of not trusting any men at all. And here I am using one for revenge.

But if it means I could make the cause of my mom's sufferings pay so dearly, then I would gladly take the chance. Even if it costs me my own life.

 ** _I'm sorry Ma. But this is what I want to do, the reason why I came back to that old apartment. I was hoping that the guy who killed you would come back. I was hoping to make him suffer the same fate as you did._**

I turned my hands into fist.

 _ **Don't ever forget about that man. Don't ever forget about your enemy. After this, you can do all the things you can to escape this place.**_

I'm not dumb, I know Dylan is also using me. Otherwise he wouldn't make such an effort to find out more about me.

But I will also use him, his power and his clan. I will use him until I have my enemies' blood on my hands.


	20. Sister-in-laws

**Yue's POV**

I woke up to the rapid footsteps around my door and a couple of voices arguing.

"Ms. Annie, Ms. Qian, please Sir Dylan specifically ordered that you're not allowed to enter her room. Please listen to me." A female voice begged.

"Tell him to go fvck himself. I'm here to meet my future sister-in-law. No one can't stop me, even my own brother." Another one answered.

"But Miss, he's going to have my head if I disobeyed his orders."

"He won't. Don't worry, Annie here will kick his balls if he dared to do that. Now open the door please." A third female voice spoke.

I quickly stood up and assumed a fighting stance as the door was opened.

Two gorgeous girls entered my room. Both have long, black hair and they were really tall. What the heck?! Is there something in the water and food that they consume? It's like all of them walked out of a magazine spread.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked. My defensive posture not relaxing at all.

"Relax dear. We just want to meet my brother's fiancee. I heard she's a feisty one and actually gave him a hard time. Clearly you are, judging from your stance. I like you, Yue. Please give me this moment to celebrate the death of my brother's brain cells. Kuan told me you even fought him. Atta girl!" The taller one said.

I looked at her confusedly. Finally relaxing but still standing a bit far away from the two of them.

"Oh forgive our rudeness. Hi Yue, I'm Annie Wang, Dylan's sister. This one is Quian Wu, Caesar's sister." They both smiled at me and approached slowly.

"Uhm, can we take a sit?" Quian asked gesturing at the bed.

"Sure. You own all of these anyway, you don't need to ask any permission. I'm just a guest here." I said but still not going near them.

I think I've heard that name yesterday. Annie and Quian.

"Well it's your room since you're staying here. Most importantly, you're already a part of the family." Annie answered.

"You have manners, unlike your brothers who's like a caveman. No offense."

"None taken. They're a bunch of idiots anyway." Quian smiled.

Their names clicked in my head.

"You're Kuan and Connor's fiancée?!" I blurted out when I remembered.

They both nodded. "Kuan is my fiancé and Connor is Quian's. And you are Dylan's." Annie smiled at me.

She stood up and slowly walked towards me. Before I can take a step back, she immediately grabbed my hand firmly. I tried to block her but she just shrug it off and pulled me closer to observe me.

More like inspect me.

"Feisty, strongheaded, charming, petite, really pretty by the way. Auntie Yu was right, you're interesting. You're a perfect fit for Dylan. I don't really know what my brother's type is since she never had a girlfriend before. You're the first girl he brought in our house. All I know is that guy is not easily enamored, so there is really something in you that caught his attention." She observed.

Quian soon followed. They were observing me like I was a specimen.

"Smile please." Quian requested.

What are they even trying to do?

"I don't think I can smile in this kind of situation." I retorted, suspiciously looking at them.

"Wuyi bring her in please." Annie ordered.

Jiaqi entered the room and I was relieved and happy now that she's with me. At least I know we got each other's backs.

"Jiaq!" I smiled so brightly, delighted to see her.

"That's it. Her smile is deadly, Ann." Quian muttered still staring at me.

"Yep. And Jiaq has a charm of her own. Our brothers have finally found their matched." Annie added.

"Jiaqi, just a few minutes, Xize and Dylan will return soon." Wuyi said.

She nodded. Jiaqi immediately ran and hugged me.

"You idiot! Why did you push me? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am. What about you? I heard you agreed to marry Dylan." She said.

"News travels fast around here huh?" I said to the three while looking pointedly at Jiaq. She understood that I will explain it later when it's just the two of us.

"It's not really like that. It's just that Dylan's friends are gossip mongers. Can't blame them though, they're too excited about the news. They've resigned themselves in believing that Dylan is asexual. And him acting this way brings us hope." Annie piped up.

I just looked down, embarassed. If these girls find out the reason, they will stop gushing about this engagement. Jiaqi herself was not too thrilled. I know she has some idea of my reasoning.

"Well it doesn't give me hope at all. No offense." Jiaqi commented.

"None taken. I REALLY LIKE HER TOO!" Quian gushed at Jiaqi.

Do they hate their brothers as much as we do?

I cleared my throat.

"Uhm. Would you mind if I ask, I thought Dylan's sister was dead?" I mused.

The curiosity about it was killing me. Kuan mentioned before that his fiancée was Dylan's sister, but when I found the picture in his desk, Annie was not the little girl on the first picture. No, that was Dylan's sister who got murdered.

Annie's eyes widened when she heard what I said.

"Dylan told you that? He had never shared it with anyone aside from the family before. Well since you're going to be my sister anyway, I'll explain it to you, you deserve to know. I'm the adoptive sister of Dylan. Quian and I were taken from the streets. We were both abandoned by our parents at a young age because of poverty. If you're a child you tend to huddle together, especially if you're scared. So Quian and I found solace with each other. We roamed around the streets begging for food."

"Until the moment that mom and dad found the both of us. They were simply passing by the streets from a business deal. When they saw us being beaten by one of the vendors, Dad threatened them. They fed us and immediately took us with them. It was just a year after Yu Yan, Dylan's real sister was murdered by Steven Cheun." Annie recalled.

"We really thought we were going to die. But Uncle Daniel and Auntie Li Hui saved us and gave us a new home. We were supposed to be both adopted in the Wang family. But dad wanted a daughter as well, and he saw that Xize ge took care of me whenever we played. So I was adopted in the Wu Family." Quian added.

"Xize got close to you? I thought he hated girls? That's why he plays around with them." Jiaqi muttered.

"He kind of does that as a revenge. I know it's despicable but Xize ge has deep wounds of his own, something had broken him as a young child. When he found out I was abandoned by my parents, he immediately did his best to be a big brother to me. And I was very thankful to him, to dad and the whole clan. Annie and I found a new family here." Quian mused.

Jiaqi and I shared a look. Because we were going to end up with the same fate. Only that it was against our own will. I doubt we can find a family here, we both know where we should belong. We belong out there. But it seemed that fate had ran its course once again.

Jiaqi and I were trapped due to our filial obligations. She for her family's debts, and me for my late mom's revenge. But I was more than willing to do this. I am more than willing to risk it all.

"Don't your fear them? Doesn't it bother you that they kill a lot of people? That they do illegal things?" I asked in curiosity.

"What bothers us is if they got hurt in the process. We're very protective of each other. They kill and even die to defend our own. They do illegal things but I guess that's just the way it is. To Annie and I the people that hurt us were the monsters. They were free to turn a blind eye over our circumstance. But they opted to raise us and give us a warm home. They gave the both of us a chance for a new life." Annie said in defense.

"These walls may appear harsh and cold to you right now. I'll admit that there is always a sense of fear that lurks around. But this is our home, our place of security. In the future, you will understand what we mean. Because honestly, we don't turn our backs on each other." Quian added.

Suddenly Annie's phone rang.

"Oh would you look at that, sorry Quian and I have to go. Kuan and Connor have been anxious ever since we got home. We went straight to meet you girls. Anyway, I'm so happy to see you both." Annie smiled at us.

Jiaqi and I returned it just as warmly.

"Next time, we're taking you both out for shopping. Don't worry about our brothers, they will answer to us if they argue. Jeez, those two need to learn that we're not some kind of cavewomen. We need to go out and live our own lives" Quian said winking at us.

They both waved goodbye.

Jiaqi turned to me.

"I think I'm going to get along with them. What do you think?" She asked smiling.

"I second that." I nodded.

Jiaqi suddenly looked uncomfortable. As if any moment she will blurt out a word. I couldn't keep her in the dark for long.

"Uhm... Yue, I don't mean to pressure you. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet. I heard it's really a sensitive information. I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. No matter what happens." Jiaqi said.

I sighed.

"First I want to clear out that I agreed to Dylan's proposal. He didn't force me at all, I want you to know that. It is my decision to stay here and be his future wife." I told her.

"Why Yue? I thought you hated him?" She asked, perplexed.

"He can help me fight the men that I hate even worse than him." I said. Then I proceeded to tell her about our deal. The reason I agreed and the one thing I didn't tell Dylan about. That I saw who actually killed my mom, and I'm pretty sure his Steven's right hand.

My hands shivered once again as I recalled, so Jiaqi hugged me to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry Yue. I'm really really sorry. But Yue, you don't know a thing about Dylan at all. Aren't you afraid?"

"I have nothing left to be afraid now Jiaq. That's the only thing I want, to avenge my mom. Besides it's a marriage of convenience. After this, I'll figure out a way to divorce him." I muttered.

She shook her head.

"There's no way out Yue. Once you're in, you're part of it forever. That's why I was so against it." She informed me.

"I'll find a way. Or maybe I'll die in the process and Dylan won't have to worry about divorce papers at all." I darkly joked.

Jiaqi slapped my arm.

"Don't you dare talk like that ever again, Yue! We promised to be there for each other." She reminded.

I just nodded.

"I'll figure out a way after."

But me dying in the process was a part of the equation. I'm not some kind of superhero, as I've said before, I was already resigned to this. I don't know if I will find the part that died with my mom, or if it will die altogether. But at least I did my part, at least by then I know I had fought hard.

But for now this is my decision. I just hope I won't regret agreeing with Dylan. I think I chose the lesser evil of the two. Or not.


	21. Meet the Parents

**Dylan's POV**

I went to the living room where my sister and Kuan were hanging out or should I say exhanging each other's mouths. I was seeing red.

"You completely broke my order! I specifically said no one is to enter her room except for me and Auntie Yu." I reminded her.

Annie just stared at me while she was sitting on top of Kuan's lap.

"What? No hello to your sister who just came back from a long vacation?" She taunted, smiling at me.

"Do you think I'm kidding Annie? You weren't suppose to meet her yet!" I said in anger.

"Oh please! Get your head out of your ass Dy. I know she's already your fiancée. Of course I would love to meet her first. I don't fvcking need your permission for that." She said smugly.

I glared at Kuan.

"You really can't handle your tongue can't you? You're a goddamn gossip monger for a guy." I told Kuan.

He just raised both of his hands.

"Hey man she forced it out on me. She knew something was going on when you decided to keep Yue here. It's not my fault you're an undecided assh0le, my friend." He said looking so innocent.

"No one seems to be taking my command around here. There are times I'm not your friend nor your brother. At least give me the decency of respect. She is to be introduced to mom and dad first before you. Haven't you thought of that?!" I said to the both of them.

"I'm sorry if that offended you but I'm not sorry I got to meet my future sister-in-law. You may be the next Don, Dy. But you're still my brother, I don't care what you're ranking in our clan is." She mused.

I was livid at what she said.

"Don't you-" Whatever I was saying was muffled out by Annie's sudden embrace.

"Yeah yeah. I missed you too Dy. Now come on, let's take Yue to mom and dad." She muttered.

I wasn't a man easily silenced by a threat. But dammit, personal contact reduces me to a mute. I just don't know how to respond to such intimacy.

 **Yue's POV**

I had just freshen up and was trying to calm myself down. Dylan never specified what time we were going to meet his parents so my nerves were fried.

Suddenly the door once again opened, revealing an irritated Dylan and an overly excited Annie who has her arm entangled with his. She was smiling broadly, a contrast to her brother's temperament.

"Yue, it's time to introduce you to our parents." Annie said.

"We need to go." Dylan added, checking out my appearance. I was wearing a yellow sundress that stopped midthigh.

I raised my eyebrows at him in question but he simply shrugged his shoulders. He removed his arms from Annie and walked ahead of us.

I soon followed and went beside Annie instead. Okay, so Dylan is on the aggravated level today. His mood shifts from indifference to extreme anger. What a peculiar guy.

"Forgive him. I think he has his period today." Annie piped up winking at me.

"I won't hesitate to strangle you Ann. You better shut your fvcking mouth." Dylan warned, still walking ahead.

She just giggled and grabbed my hand. I kinda envy their dynamic. It was clear that they were close despite the coldness that Dylan shows around her.

Because even if she taunted him, she was the only female I saw who was allowed to touch him. I never saw anyone who could go near him and tolerate his intensity. Well except for me, but we are under an abnormal circumstance. Heck, everything that happened ever since I met him was an abnornality.

We drove in Dylan's Lamborghini in a fancy restaurant. Judging by the interiors of it, it was such a high class restaurant that required a reservation a few months prior but we were able to enter without a fuss. It was called Little Prince.

The staffs immediately addressed the two the moment they entered.

"Sir Dylan, Miss Annie it's an honor to serve you today. The vip room is all ready, your parents are waiting." The manager said.

Dylan just nodded and followed the manager towards the room. Annie on the other hand thanked him.

I was out of my element here. Everyone was also staring at me, wondering what I was doing, hanging around the Wang siblings. I felt like a lab rat being examined inside and out.

When we arrived in front of a double door, a butler opened it, revealing a spacious private dining room.

Inside were a wonderful couple lined by bodyguards standing behind them. And judging by the powerful appearance they wore, the two was the Don and the Don's wife.

And it looks like I ended up in a hollywood movie. Because Dylan and Annie's parents looked like superstars.

Great way to make me feel more out of place. Their children look like models too. I sighed.

They turned to us as we entered.

"Ahh my lovely son and daughter. Come here Dy and Ann let me give you a hug." Their mom extended her arm sweetly.

The two immediately followed. I didn't know what to do so I stayed behind.

"Fancy seeing you two together. Dylan called me this morning saying he had something important to announce." The Don said, smiling teasingly at them.

Annie placed a kiss on him while Dylan gave him a hug as well.

"And who might be this charming lady that you brought with you two?" Their mom asked.

I gulped as four pairs of eyes from the Wang family turned to me.

The men contained restrained glint, while the women had hopeful expectation on their faces.

Dylan broke the staring game when he walked towards me, securing my waist with his arm.

"Mom, Dad, meet Shen Yue. My fiancée." He said looking back to me.

"Yue these are my parents. The don, Daniel Wang and my mom, Li Hui Wang." He added.

I stared back briefly to check his expression. Once again calculating with a hint of the same wonder I saw before.

I cleared my throat and bravely turned to his parents.

"Good afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Wang. It was a pleasure to finally meet you." I greeted forcing myself to smile.

The Don scrutinized me at first, Mrs. Wang on the other hand didn't hesitate to rush over and greet me.

"My, my, my. It's nice to hear Dylan finally settling with a woman. Hi Yue. I'm Li Hui but you can call me mom from now on." She gushed as she embraced me.

I didn't know how to react since it's been awhile since I've been hugged by an older woman. I usually get hugs from Jiaqi. But I refused to receive any hugs from Auntie Wei, I didn't want to forget my mother's embrace.

I froze and I felt Dylan analyzing my actions. I immediately compose myself to try and return her hug albeit awkwardly.

"Mom, don't pressure her too much. She just met you, that would be really uncomfortable." Dylan commented, his voice soft. I never heard him speak this way before too. It was always tinged with anger or irritation.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. You can call me Auntie Li. Come, let's go and take a sit." She pulled me towards the table.

The Don finally spoke up once Dylan and I were settled in front of them.

"Shen Yue, tell me are you connected to Shen Ming perhaps?"

I flinched when I heard his name. Dylan on the other hand grabbed my hand under the table. The first gesture of comfort he had given me ever since we met. Is he really capable of such thing? I was about to pull it from his grasp when he entangled his fingers with mine.

"Dad, she may be the granddaughter of that bastard but I assure you, she is no longer connected to him aside from her surname." He spoke with confidence. Looking his father squarely in the eyes.

He then stared back at our intertwined hands. Seeming to marvel the feel of it. His hands were rough but it has that underlying strength from his grip. I was suprise that I wasn't really abhorred by it. In fact, I felt secured.

I looked up to see his parents staring at the both of us.

"Where did you two meet?" Auntie Li asked.

Seeing he was about to speak for us again, I decided to go first.

"I was his prisoner but he was too coward to pull a trigger on me." I said back smilingly.

I felt his hand tighten on mine, he then glared at me.

"What?! DYLAN WANG! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER HURT A WOMAN?!" Auntie Li said.

"Here it comes..." Annie muttered. As the Don tried to pacify Auntie.

"I didn't. Clearly she told you, I didn't pull the trigger. I was simply messing around with her. She looked so cute." Dylan said that while looking down.

Gosh can't he act at all? I kicked him under the table. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"That's it. Get me my whip right now!" Auntie threatened.

"Darling, you're son is a grown man now. He knows what he is doing. Am I right Dylan? Or should I doubt any of this right now? Because it seems to me that there's an underlying reason for your sudden decision to marry. You have not been interested in a woman ever since then." His father said, daring him to oppose him.

Dylan stared back as intensely.

"I assure you, there aren't any reason at all. Yue is quite a character and I can't help but be interested in her." He mused.

"Then why was she your prisoner?" Auntie Li asked.

Uh-oh. It seemed I have complicated the matter at hand.

"He thought I was spying on them. Jiaqi is my best friend and when I heard that she was going to marry Xize I wanted to find out about him. It was a complete misunderstanding." I voiced out.

A complete misunderstanding that your son refuses to let go.

I didn't say that part any longer. They don't need to hear that.

Dylan started playing with my hand, I looked at him in question but he was having so much fun. Weirdo.

"Right. But then we can't argue the fact that you're still a descendant of Ming, even though you say you're no longer connected. I don't know if you're aware but he is a major investor of White Snake who is coincidentally our rival." The Don muttered, analyzing my reaction.

Damn Dylan Wang. He didn't even warn me about this.

I squared my shoulders ready to counter a man that a lot of people feared. It was clear why he was the Don. He exudes dominance and power even with just a simple look. But I wasn't going to back down.

I felt Dylan's hand freeze as well. Probably waiting for my response just as much as they were.

One thing I know about dealing with this people is that you tell them the cold hard truth without a second thought. Don't ever hesitate or they will just call it a bluff.

"Ming and Steven were the cause of my mother's death. Whatever blood relations I have with them, I buried together with my mother's grave." I said back bitterly.

I heard a gasp from Auntie and Annie.

Dylan ran his thumb on the back of my hand soothingly.

"I forgot to tell you, she's the daughter of Steven Cheun as well. Born out of wedlock, was supposed to be aborted as well, if it weren't for her mother who ranaway." Dylan surmised.

There was an aching silence that fell on the room.

"You're telling me you're going to marry the daughter of our rival. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FVCKING MIND?!" The Don slammed his hands on the table.

This isn't going well at all. I don't even know why I agreed to such a preposterous idea.

"Calm down darling let's hear them out first." Auntie said.

"If it makes you feel any better, the only thing I want from Steven right now is his blood. He is my enemy just as he is yours. If I ever betray your trust then I will let Dylan himself kill me." I daringly said.

I felt Dylan's stare burning through me.

"Don't speak that way Yue. I believe you." Annie piped up.

"I love her Dy. I'm glad you found a strong girl, I think she'll be able to take you on." Auntie Li added.

The Don sighed and brought his hands together.

"Well then, Yue, welcome to the Wang family and the Black Dragon clan. Make sure to always keep my son in line." He finally said, a hint of smile ghosting his lips.

I smiled back.

"I don't think he needs someone to keep him in line. He needs someone to knock his head off. You're son can be quite crazy." I stared at Dylan back to see him already observing me intensely.

"Well looks like he found his match then." The Don commented.

"Enough of this, let's eat. The food is getting cold." Auntie urged.

We then started eating, when we took a bite, auntie and I stopped.

I did because it was such a familiar taste, the same taste of food that is always being served in my room.

"You cooked this son? Aren't you busy?" Auntie asked him.

Dylan brushed his nape, looking embarassed.

"It's not a big deal mom. It's not like we meet all the time." He said.

"This restaurant would be useless if he won't make use of his cooking skills." Annie added.

Dylan was the one cooking all those foods? And he actually owns this restaurant? Well would you look at that, I found out another side of him.


	22. On The Deep End

**Dylan's POV**

I called out the manager for his weekly report.

"Sales our great Mr. Wang. Your signature dishes have been best sellers among the clients. If you wish to have anything more to be added on the menu, the chefs are ready to learn the recipes." He said nervously.

"Hmm. You said the sales out great, tell me are you blind? The place is a bit dead to me. Get a fvcking interior designer to redecorate the place. It's obviously missing something." I ordered.

"But-but Mr. Wang, you were the one who had it redecorated just a few months ago. You said the colors were hurting your eyes that's why we changed it into black and white." He reminded me.

Damn it. I don't know why but the ambiance alone is killing me.

"Just hire a new interior designer then goddamn it. I can't come here to monitor you always. I'll have my assistant send you the latest recipes." I added.

"Yes. Un-understood Sir." He stuttered.

"And stop stuttering!"

"Sorry Mr. Wang. I'll hire a new designer immediately then." He said running towards his office.

I sighed.

I went out for a minute to smoke and clear out my head, I was irritated. Again.

Is she fvcking suicidal? Saying that she'll let me kill her myself. Thinking about putting a bullet into her and seeing the blood ran down from her body.

I was again reminded by my sister, Yu Yan. And now everytime I think about her the image of Yue lying lifeless in front of me comes after.

Fvck. I'm damned. What fvck is happening to me?!

I don't know if it was me comforting her or I was the one being comforted by her hands awhile ago.

The feel of it, small, warm and delicate in line with mine gives me a reeling sensation that only a kill could give me before.

I detested any personal contacts or intimacy. But everytime I look at her especially her smile even if it isn't directed at me, is like a gunshot passing through me. Her eyes lighting up with unbriddled fire and a mouth talking back just as fiercely, awakens an unfamiliar emotion within me.

And I can't help the urge of touching her, of feeling her nearness to me. And damn it, it messes with my brain. Because now I was having illogical thoughts related to her.

She's like a hunter sent by the heavens to torture me. And fvck, she's my goddamn killer queen.

I went back to the room after recomposing myself. I am known for my indifference, but now I needed to distance myself for a few minutes because whatever I was feeling was far from that.

 **Yue's POV**

"I'm sorry for what happened awhile ago Yue. It was just a shock to us. Dylan having a fiancee was already a surprise. Excuse us for our reaction." Auntie Li said after we finished eating.

"I completely understand where you're coming from. I cannot promise anything to assure you, but my life. So I hope it would be enough." I answered.

"Would you stop talking about your life as if it's a disposable object?!" Dylan piped, irritated. He just got back to his seat.

"I was simply offering a collateral. What's wrong with that?" I retorted.

"Nothing's wrong. Dylan must've been really confused because of you. I can see why. Anyway, we won't keep you longer. I also have a meeting, I hope we could do this again. Right son?" The Don asked him pointedly.

"We will try. But we'll both be busy since Yue is returning to Mindge and I have a lot on my plate right now." Dylan said.

"I am?" I clarified what he said. Is he really allowing me to go back to uni?

"Yes Yue. Didn't you hear what I said?" He lifted one of his eyebrows at me.

And for the first time from the moment I met him, I actually threw him a smile. I was going back to a piece of my comfort zone. He doesn't need to know but this gives me great satisfaction. Knowing that when this all ends, I actually have something to fall back on.

My smile turned to confusion as I saw him staring at me, eyes wide open. As if he was just seeing me for the first time.

"Is there any problem?" I asked.

He shook his head as if waking up from a distraction.

"Nothing." He answered.

A throat clearing broke our eye contact.

"Don't worry about your engagement or wedding. Mom and I would be the one to take charge. It's a good thing that I already have an idea from my preparation for my own wedding. Looks like were going to have a double Wang wedding, dad." Annie muttered.

"It's a great ploy to encourage more investors. I'm sure this will create a noise. Just make sure you have different dates. I can't handle giving you both away on the same day." Uncle Daniel said.

"Don't be so overdramatic dad, it's just a wedding. It doesn't suit you." Dylan said.

"You know for a Don darling, you sure are emotional." Auntie Li teased.

"I'm giving away my children. I may may be the head of a mafia empire but I am still a father." He retorted.

"Ay enough of this. Yue and I need to go. Mom, dad, I'll see you. Annie, do you need a lift?" Dylan said.

"Naah. Mom and I have a schedule with the wedding planner." She informed us.

Dylan and I left the venue just to go straight to the mall.

"What the fvck are we doing here Dylan?" I asked as I saw the place.

"We're going to buy a new laptop." He answered.

"Can't you have your assistant buy it for you?" I suggested.

"It's not for me, it's for you. You need it for your studies, you're in Journalism so you need a great laptop for that." He mused as he parked the car.

"What?! How do you even know that? I have a completely functioning laptop in my apartment. No thank you." I refused to let him buy a bunch of stuffs for me. This will only add up to the things I will owe him once we get a divorce.

"I found out about your family, your major is a mediocre task to me. You're one of us now. And if you're part of the Dragons especially the Wangs, we make sure our women have the best. Everyone will find out about us soon. It's an embarassment to the clan if they find out that you're not given the proper treatment. In case you didn't notice, you're going to be the wife of the next Don." He reminded me.

"Oh don't worry I sure have noticed. And I'm starting to regret every minute that I am being made aware." I bit back aggravatingly.

"You're the one who made a deal with the mafia, love. Didn't anybody told you not to fvcking meddle with us?" He turned to me, enjoying my irritation.

"Yeah. And I sure have been damned for not listening to their warning. I made a deal with the devil." I countered.

"You sure have a way with words, love. I like it." He winked at me.

"Would you stop calling me love?!" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"It's either that or babe. I personally prefer love." He said as he turned off the engine and went out the car.

I stomped my feet and messed up my hair in frustration.

I was about to go out as well when he opened the door for me. I observed, to see that he was once again studying my face. Oh would you look at that? Chivalry isn't dead even in a mafia guy.

"I don't have all day. Move your pretty little butt." He ordered.

Fvck chivalry, I spoke to soon.

A few minutes later and I hava a brand new mac laptop with me. I told Dylan that it was fine even if it was an old model. But know, he picked the latest one.

He doesn't seem to have a place to put his money on so he decides to spend it on me.

On top of that we were now inside a freaking jewelry shop. And by the amount of diamonds dazzling at me, it sure all cost a fortune.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wang. What can we do for you today?" The saleslday greeted recognizing him immediately. Eyes shining for a possible sale.

"What the hell are you planning to do Dylan Wang?! Throw away all your money?!" I was getting annoyed by his attitude. No matter where it came from, those were hard earned that he just spends lavishly.

"You're my fiancée now, and Dylan Wang's fiancée needs to wear a diamond ring. As many carats as your ring finger can handle." He insisted.

I blocked him from trying to ask the saleslady for the big ass diamond ring that was being showcased in front of us.

"Listen to me Dylan. I am the one who's going to wear the ring on my fvcking finger. I don't care what you all think of it, but I don't want a diamond! I want a damn moonstone!" I jabbed my pointed finger on his chest.

He looked at me as if I just lost my mind. He then grabbed my hand and caressed my finger.

"All women love diamonds. Don't they say that Diamonds ate a girl's best friend?" He mused.

He then turned to the saleslady.

"Get me this ring in size 5 or 6." He ordered.

I huffed.

"If you move your hand near that diamond ring even for a single bit, I will break it. Trust me, I make good on my promises." I threatened the lady.

Her eyes widened at the coldness in my tone.

"Uhm, Mr. Wang we have a collection of moonstone that your fiancée would love. I could show you right now, if you could follow me to the VIP room, please." She gestured at us.

She then left to open the door for us.

Dylan glared at me but soon followed her. To my annoyance, I took that opportunity to kick the guy on the shin. He was able to dodge it at first but I made sure to make a quick comeback, harder than the first. He winced at the impact but didn't react so much.

"You may get used to people grovelling at your feet but I am not one of them Dylan. I agreed to this deal not to be ordered by you. I want to be involved equally just as you do. I'm not your fvcking subordinate." I said in a hushed tone.

The woman led us to the couch and left to grab the rings.

"Would you keep it down?! Do you want the whole city to know about our fvcking arrangement?!" He lashed out once we were seated.

"I wouldn't be, if you're not so irrational trying to always decide for me. You don't get to order me Dylan, I deserve some respect. You need me as much as I need you for this plan to work." I reminded him.

He was burning inside. I knew, because a nerve was starting to pulse on his forehead. I got ready for his verbal attack.

"Fine! But on one condition." He said surprising me. He should have a string of cuss words and threats prepared by now.

"What?" I asked him.

"We make sure to keep all pretenses of being a couple. That means I can touch you in public to show them that we are indeed engaged. This way we can surely attract your grandfather's attention." He explained.

Touch?

"And what do you mean by touch?" I asked warily.

"It means I could kiss you, hug you, hold you whenever I want. If we're going to push through this, we have to make it appear real as it can get." He informed, gazing at me intensely.

I gulped. Uh-oh. Should I tell him that I never even once had a boyfriend before? My hatred for men made sure I was single all this time.

"You're out of words for the first time. Don't tell me you don't even have a first kiss yet?" He observed.

I blushed. Luckily the saleslady interrupted us. I heard a chuckle from Dylan. Did he just laugh?

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. But here are the collection. Would you like me to stay here so I could assist you on your choice?" She asked.

"Give us a moment." Dylan said in a clipped tone.

"I understand. Just press the red button so I could assist you." She said.

"Thank you." I tried hard to smile despite the tension I was feeling.

He wanted to know something. Once again. I heard him turn to me when the doors closed.

"So answer the question. Haven't you ever been kissed before?" He asked curiously but his gaze revealed an intensity that's about to drown me.

I still haven't answered.

"From the lovely blush on your cheeks, I think my guess is correct. Aren't I, Yue?" He urged.

Still no answer from me.

One heartbeat moment later, I felt him lean over me so quickly, trapping me under the couch.

His lips suddenly molding with mine, as if devouring every ounce of it. A man's lips is pressed against my own for the first time in my 22 years of life.

I stilled my body and tried to fight him off, but he made sure that my hands were secured in one of his.

I gasped as I felt his hand brushed pass my waist, and his body pressing on every inches of me. The end of my dress rising at the command of his hand.

He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth.

 _ **Yue! What are you doing? Fight him off!**_

I tried, but his scent filled my brain leaving me on a hazy stupor. It was a combination of cigarette, mint and his cologne. My lips unconsciously responded, taking him in.

My hands unknowingly traveled on his chest, tracing every sculpt with my palms. We made out for a few minutes when there was a sudden knock on the door.

We quickly split apart, him coughing and straigthening out his coat. While I tried to smooth out my hair and dress. My breathing was erratic and my cheeks were warm.

The woman once again returned.

"You called for me? Have you made your choice Miss?" She asked. Fvck, we accidentally clicked the call button.

"No not yet. I need a bit more time. Thank you." I answered as calmly as I can. As if just a minute ago I wasn't having a tongue fight with Dylan.

"I understand. Take as much time as you can. I'll be happy to assist you." She then left once again.

I touched my lips, I have never been kissed before. And I never knew that a kiss could be like that. Does it really make you go mad?

I glared at him and proceeded to attack him.

"You bastard! You stole my first kiss!" I slapped the hell out of him.

He held his cheek but smirked at me instead.

"If I didn't you wouldn't have admitted it. And I wouldn't want anyone to kiss you before I do. You're mine now, and no one could ever steal those kisses from you except for me. This way, you'll know what is to come." He warned.

I gasped at what he said. He was enjoying this.

"I'm warning you Dylan Wang! If you ever kissed me or touch me in such an obscene way again privately, I will end you!" I threatened.

"I won't. Not unless you want it yourself." He winked once again.

"Ugh! I will never have sex with you just so you know. This is strictly for convenience. Remember that." I reminded him.

"Suit yourself. Pick out a ring, we don't have much time left." He motioned to the set.

"If you haven't done that, I would've chose awhile ago."

"You love it anyway. Don't you fvcking lie. I felt your heart beat." He mused.

I remained silent. There's no use arguing with a moron.

I picked out a simple moonstone ladened with a few small diamonds around it. Simple and perfect. I would have to return it after this anyway.

Dylan called the woman and paid for the ring with his black card. It may have been simple but it still cost a fortune. The saleslady was glowing with the purchase since Dylan even added a couple pairs of earrings and necklaces. All containing moonstones.

"Moonstone huh? It suits you." He commented while inspecting the ring. He then grabbed it and placed it on my ring finger.

"Did you buy those earrings and necklaces for Annie?" I asked curiously and to minimize whatever awkwardness I was feeling. The Wangs sure are loaded.

"No. Annie are obsessed with diamonds. These are for you." He said lifting the paper bags close to me.

My eyes widened as we exit the store.

"I told you to stop spending money on me!" I punched him. He was letting me hurt him now.

"Throw it away if you don't like it. It's yours. My money is mine to spend, and I choose whom I spend it to." He mused.

"You're a fvcking lunatic Dylan Wang." I scoffed.

"I love it when you say my name." He teased.

What happened to this guy? Ever since last night it's like he evolved. Isn't he always cold? First he proposed, then he introduced me to his family, he bought me a laptop, he kissed me then bought me a ring.

Sh!t. I think the next Don of Black Dragon had gone on off the deep end.

Jiaqi was wrong. He is not just right in the head, he's completely and utterly insane.


	23. Other Side

**Jiaqi's POV**

I was hanging out in the dance studio after my talk with Yue.

She really is decided. And once Yue decides no one could really ever change her mind. If she's staying here then my decision to marry Xize is also set. Before I was sure that I will stay if she can go. But now I stay if she stays.

I was lying on the floor, listening to some classical music when Quian entered.

I turned down the volume like a background noise as she approached.

"Hi Jiaqi. Uhm. I'm sorry to disturb your practice. I heard from Wuyi that you'll be here so I figured this is a perfect place for me to talk to you." She started.

"No, it's fine. Come sit with me." I tapped the space in front of me.

"I know we haven't really known each other yet but I found out from Auntie Yu that you and my brother are having some trouble. So I came here to clear out some things." She said as she went towards me.

She then brought out a paper bag and gave it to me. I opened it to see a familiar looking rabbit plushie. I gasp, this was Leo, my gift to Xize when we were kids.

I grabbed the toy and looked back at Quian.

"This was-" I started but was cut off.

"Xize ge's I know. He actually asked me to take care of it when we were kids. I told you about my past this morning. I was always crying as a child. One night, Xize ge came into my room and brought me Leo. He said that it was really important to him, but that I needed it more then. He said it would make me stop crying and scare away my fears just like it did to him." Quian recalled.

"I don't understand. He threw this one away when I gave it to him. But how did you know that it was from me?" I asked her.

"He kept it safe with him. I didn't know it was from you. But one day I caught Xize ge sneaking in my room when I came back from school. He was a sophomore in high school by then. He was staring at it saying 'I'm sorry little Jiaq. I'm too tainted to remain beside you.' I didn't know then who he was talking about. But then I heard them talking about your engagement, that's when I knew about you."

"He can be difficult to understand since he's usually surrounded by his women. I am also disgusted by that, believe me. But you see, Xize ge actually blames himself as the reason why his mother left. It was such a huge heartbreak for him as a kid since he loved her so dearly. But actually, it was her mother's choice since she was seduced by Steven Cheun. She exchanged her own family for a fake promise from Steven. She wanted power, and Steven has that because dad wasn't the Don." She added.

I didn't know. All this time that he was actually blaming himself.

"But it wasn't his fault. And why would he even play around with women? I don't get it." I said.

"He thinks that it's because he demanded so much love from his mom before. But ever since she left, Xize ge's grief turned to hatred towards his mom and himself. So he plays with women as a form of revenge, hoping it could erase that hate inside of him. You're the only one he's actually afraid to hurt, Jiaqi. He thinks he's so broken to be with you. That's the reason he pushed you away. People tend to isolate themselves either to protect their heart or to protect the people that they love."

"To him you're like this ray of hope that he can only admire but never hold. But then the opportunity came when he was asked by dad to marry you. I guess he is now finally embracing the chance to love you wholly." She mused.

"But.. How? We haven't even talked for ages. He told me that he hated me." I rationalized.

"He wouldn't have watched over you all this time if he's not in love with you. Trust me he keeps tabs, the only reason he stopped was when you got a boyfriend. He didn't want to interfere so he drowned himself in alcohol and women. He doesn't really have a control of himself."

"So Jiaqi, as Xize ge's sister, I'm begging you to please understand him. He's not who you think he is. My brother is a very loving person but he was also hurt deeply. Please be patient with him and don't shut him out. I love my brother and I want him to have the best. And right now, I know you're the best for him." She said while grabbing my hands.

I never knew he held that pain until now. I am familiar with that feeling, it became my constant comrade this past few years. Somehow, in this moment I actually felt closer to him. Because I didn't recognize Xize anymore, I ended up pushing him away. Because just like what Quian said, I also wanted to protect my heart.

"I can't promise anything Quian. But I will try my best." I answered.

"That's all I needed to hear. You're good for him Jiaq. Welcome to the Wu family." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Quian. For letting me know about this. We didn't really have time to talk about it, but this really means a lot."

"I'm glad to be of help. I better go now, jiayou on your rehearsal!" She then left.

When I was back to our room after my practice, I was about to relax a bit when Xize came in.

"I brought you something." He said then handed me my familiar bag.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"You're going back to uni with Yue. Check if you have everything you need. If there's something you still need to buy just tell Wuyi about it." He casually said.

"Really?!" I smiled, a first in a while.

I jumped up from the bed with joy and ended up hugging him because of happiness.

I felt him freeze up but then slowly brought his hand over to my back. I on the other hand felt awkward. I haven't given a guy a hug ever since Mark. I slowly loosen my arms from around his neck.

I cleared my throat.

"I.. Uhm... I'm sorry?" I uttered.

"If I have known it would make you this happy I would have done it sooner." He smiled.

I was reminded by what Quian told me awhile ago and grabbed the paper bag that she gave me.

"Quian showed me something interesting today." I started.

He looked at me curiously, funny that I just now realized that he stopped glaring at me recently.

I grabbed the plushie and showed it to him.

"Tell me Xize, why do you still have Leo?" I asked him.

I saw him flinched as he saw it, trying hard to recompose himself.

He didn't answer. But I had a lot of questions for him right now.

"Why is your passcode my birthday?"

"Why did you keep tabs of me all these years and never let me know about it? You never even approached me?"

"Why did you make me feel that you hated me? Don't lie because Quian actually saw you talking to the plushie." I fired one question after another.

He looked down, as his hands formed into fists.

"Damn that little sister of mine. Quian sure have a loud mouth." He muttered angrily.

"So you admit to it?" I asked as I stepped forward. He pinched his forehead trying hard to calm himself down.

"You already saw and heard everything. What more should I fvcking say?" He said.

"What I want to know is why?"

"There's no reason. I just felt like it." He finally stared back at me.

This bastard, he wouldn't even explain himself even if he's already been found out.

"I don't use your birthday as my passcode Xize. I didn't even stalk you before. I tried hard not to talk to you cause all this time I thought you hated me. Don't you think this is unfair?" I insisted.

"Well life's not fair babe. Face it." He bit back.

I was really tempted to scream at him but I also remembered about his mom.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I didn't know what she did before. I didn't know about the reason she left. But now I understand." I tried to get through to him, he was hiding something from me. His actions just don't match his words before.

"Fvck. Let's not talk about that wh0re. Don't ever speak about her in front of me again." He said bitterly.

Bingo. This was one of the reasons.

"You thought all this time, that the reason she left was because of you. You hated her but even more so you hated yourself. You thought you don't deserve anything at all and you end up hating all the women that you ended up playing with them." I was testing his patience.

He moved forward to grab my arm and pull me close to him.

"Shut the fvck up Jiaq. Don't test me. I've been soft on you all this time, don't push me to roughen you up." He threatened but I actually felt his restraint in the way he was holding me.

I was trying my best not to feel scared because I still have scars within me. But the way he's holding me was different from the way Mark did. I experienced it first hand, and it was in no way the same.

So I held my ground and stubbornly lifted my chin up.

"Do it then." I dared him.

I saw his eyes blazed with deep seated anger, yet his hands didn't even tighten around me. He was breathing deeply, controlling himself.

Apart from the first time that he tried to scare me with his actions, he hasn't even touch me that way again. He was even angrier this time because of the issue of his mom but he's trying hard to compose himself. On top of that were the secrets that Quian revealed today.

His words and his actions were completely disgruntled and I wonder why he tries so hard.

"I thought you feared men? Why are you so brave right now?" He taunted.

"I know you won't hurt me." And that was the truth. After all these years, I actually let a man near to me and not fear him.

He let go of me and turned his back, he then walked towards the door.

"I never peg you for a coward Xize. It was a simple question that only required a simple answer." I taunted. His ego won't be able to take this insult.

He stopped just as I intended.

"I'm not a coward." He said defensively.

"Then answer the goddamn question Xize."

He sighed.

"I wanted you to hate me! Alright? I can't be close to you, I'm a monster. I used to think that I should just leave you alone. But I just can't, I care too much about you to do that. Even if it's impossible to believe, I fvcking care about you Jiaq. And then my dad told me about this engagement, that you're family needed our help. I couldn't just watch in the sidelines and see your family's work crumble. I can't watch you be hurt because of the possible loss."

"So now I've decided to take care of you as your husband instead. No one forced me, I wanted this marriage with you ever since. Is that enough for you now? Or do you still have any questions left?" He further added.

I collapsed back on the bed as I heard him.

"I..." I didn't know what to say so I just looked back at him.

"You don't have to say anything back. I know I have a reputation and I won't dare change your opinion about me. I am a monster. That I'm sure of. You should rest, goodnight Jiaq." He uttered and went out the door.

He... He cares about me, that was his reason. He didn't want to steal our company, he was helping my father protect it. But he wanted me to hate him along the way. Why? I tried to understand him.

When the 'incident' happened to me, I hated myself as well. I didn't want anyone to come close to me. I felt that it was all my fault, but I had my family and I had Yue.

What about Xize? At such a young age, with only his three friends who might actually be just as damaged as him. Was he able to pull through? He never demanded anything from me.

In fact he was doing all his best to compromise, while I was hating him all the while. Am I actually seeing the wrong side of the picture? Was that what he wanted me to see?

I just had a realization. You can really never judge a book by its cover. I know he is dangerous, heck he kills people. He is a part of the mafia. He's a womanizer.

But then there's the old Xize hidden somewhere inside him. The Xize that cared, that loved gently and surely. Can I trust him?

I opened my bag to check its contents only to find a red box on top of my books. I opened it to reveal a tiara ring with a teardrop diamond and pearl sitting on top of it. I felt some sort of engravement inside and saw the words "Little Jiaq" on the band.

I don't know whether to be happy or mad that that he actually remembers that I love pretending to be a princess before and asked him to be my prince.

He doesn't even have the decency to place it on my ringer finger himself.

 **Xize's POV**

Damn it! She wasn't supposed to know about my past. I was protecting her from it but my sister is such a fvcking blabber mouth.

My phone rang and Wuyi's name came out.

"Xize, I think I got something related to Jiaqi's case. But it's a cold trail, I need a few more days to dig in deeper." He said.

"Fine. But goddamn it, make sure to send it to me the moment you get something." I ordered.

"Understood."

Another phone call came right after. It was from Lizzie.

"Xize, darling. Won't you come to me tonight? I feel so lonely." She breathed seductively on the phone.

Great. Just exactly what I needed. A distraction.

"I'll meet you there." I said coldly.

Every single damn time that I feel like I've buried my past, the truth just comes biting back at me. And this time it was from the very own lips of Jiaqi who was supposed to be my only redeeming grace.

Fvck it. Fvck all of it! I'm a monster and I hell as well will live to it.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"Xize, you're not even looking at me." Lizzie complained as my lips busied with her neck.

Suddenly the image of Jiaqi's face filled with tears flashed through my mind. I stopped for a moment and stared at the woman under me.

She was perfect, a temptress in every way. Her body sings to me, her lips a pair of drugs any man would get addicted to. Her eyes, a prisoner that could captivate you.

But fvck it. She wasn't Jiaqi, she doesn't have her doe like eyes or her sweet smile. She doesn't have the fierceness in her eyes everytime she dares to talk back at me. She doesn't have that innocence that had become my hope for years.

She wasn't her. She wasn't my little Jiaq.

"Why did you stop?" Lizzie asked me while caressing my face, breaking my inner musings.

I sighed and sat up.

"I can't fvcking do this. This will be the last time that I'm going to see you." I told her.

"It's your fiancée isn't it? Tell me, what does she have that I don't huh? She's just an innocent, naive woman who can't ever satisfy you." She bit back harshly.

I grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to me.

"I'm warning you Lizzie. Don't you fvcking speak about her that way ever again. I will kill you if you dare to disobey me. We are done. What does she have that you don't? Everything. She's not you." I let go of her and walked towards the door.

"You're going to pay for this Xize. You haven't experienced yet the burn of a woman's anger." She threatened.

"Try me." I bit back and threw a knife on her bed post.

You're a fvcking idiot Xize! You already know you're a monster and now you're damning yourself even further in front of Jiaqi.

Damn it! Why do I have to fall in love with her?!


	24. Showdown

**Yue's POV**

Jiaqi and I were riding a freaking bulletproof Range Rover on our way to Mingde. And if that wasn't enough, we were clad in designer outfits and were being escorted by Wuyi who is Jiaqi's bodyguard and Kido.

Dylan and I had another argument this morning. We were barely engaged but we already had a lot of fights. I barged in his office as I saw Kido waiting for me outside of my room.

"Why do I need a bodyguard? I can protect myself!" I demanded.

"Sorry Ms. Yue. I was only following protocol." Kido said following after me.

I nodded and turned to Dylan instead.

"Kido, leave us for a moment." He ordered him and we were left alone.

"Well good morning to you too my lovely fiancée. I already told you it's for your safety, it was one of my conditions. Here's the contract, read and sign it before you go." He said handing me the paper.

I sat down in front of his desk reading the contract as he observed me.

 **I, Shen Yue from this day on, vow to marry Dylan Wang and consequently become a member of the Black Dragon Clan.**

 **Conditions are as follows:**

 **1\. Must have a bodyguard wherever I go.**

 **2\. Physical contacts are allowed in public to keep up the relationship in the eyes of the people.**

 **3\. Must uphold the name of the Black Dragon at all times. Loyalty over blood.**

 **4\. Must not in anyway compromise the plan.**

 **5\. Under in no way will I endanger myself as the next wife of the Don.**

 **6\. Any marital obligations are not required except if initiated or allowed.**

 **7\. Must have no other affairs aside from Dylan Wang within the duration of contract.**

 **If any of the above conditions are not met, the contract will therefore be deemed null and void.**

 **Shen Yue Dylan Wang**

"Why do you have so many conditions?" I asked him.

"I wanted to make sure that you will go through as planned. This way you can never back out." He mused.

"Fine then. But I am allowed to amend the contract if I have conditions myself. And what about the affair? I'm not allowed but you are? Fvck this double standard."

"You don't have to worry about that. I can assure you that there's no other woman besides you. And even this is for convenience just like you said."

"Are you actually gay?" I can't help but ask. He was a completely healthy man. It's impossible that he didn't play around and had sexual relations here and there.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? Do you want me to refresh your memory?" He asked pointedly and I was reminded of our kiss.

I blushed so hard.

"I thought so. Kido will accompany you. The moment you get out of these walls you are already a target. They will know you're my fiancée since that's what we want to attract Ming's attention. We don't want you dying before we can even execute our revenge. I'm warning you love, I have a lot of enemies. So don't you dare ignore my instructions. You are one of us now, and I protect what's ours. Understood?" He informed me, burning me with his stare.

"Yes you're majesty. Is there anything else?" I asked sarcastically as I sign the paper.

"Just be careful and oh turn around." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Damn it woman, just turn around." He insisted.

I did as he said since I might get late. I felt his hand sweep my hair to the side.

A cold piece of necklace was placed on my neck. It was the same kind of moonstone as my ring.

"Just a little lucky charm." He said. I held the pendant close to me. I looked at the back to see the insignia of Black Dragon and an inscripted word, Pulchra Lunae.

"You need to have a symbol of us whenever you go. It's a proof that you're one of us but I wouldn't want to destroy your delicate skin. Since we usually burn it on our backs." He brushed his fingers on my nape. I shivered at the contact.

"What does Pulchra Lunae mean?" I asked to distract myself.

"Beautiful Moon." He whispered close to my ear.

I blushed once again recalling what happened. Something is seriously wrong with him.

"I- I have to go. I don't want to be late." I said too quickly as I moved away from him.

His smirk tells me he was amused by my reactions.

"See you later, love." He said.

"Are you okay Yue? You look flushed." Jiaqi commented bringing me back to the present.

"Yes. Maybe I'm just too excited. This is the first time we will attend the uni as a part of the clan. I mean our entrance alone is over the top. Seriously, why do they need to drive us in bulletproof cars. We're not diplomats." I complained.

"I'm just happy I get to return here with you." She said staring at her ring. I stared at mine too.

"Yeah. Me too." But now we weren't just a bunch of women who wants to conquer the world with our passion. Now we're fiancée of the next leaders of the notorious mafia with agendas of our own.

"Ms. Yue, Dylan instructed me to watch over you, so I have to follow you around as well.

"Pleade drop the formalities. I'm not some kind of VIP."

"Oh thank God you're not a snob, Yue. I promise you, I will be inconspicuous as much as I can. You won't even notice me there." He vowed.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Kido!"

The moment we exited, the students around stopped to take a look. We were ordinary students before, but now because we bare the insignia of Black Dragon, people suddenly took interest.

"Isn't that Li Jiaqi and Shen Yue? And they came from one of the vehicles of Black Dragon. I'm sure of it, the symbol alone is proof." One student said.

"I heard Li Jiaqi is Wu Xize's fiancée. My dad works in their company. They'll announce their engagement soon."

"Well that's understandable, since I heard their father's were best of friends. But what about Shen Yue? Look, there's also a ring on her left hand. Seems like she's also engaged. How the hell did she nab one of them? I'm sure of it since they came with bodyguards. Her fiancé must also be one of the heads!" A girl piped up.

"You idiot! I'm sure she's Dylan Wang's fiancée. He's the only remaining bachelor of the four. Connor and Kuan are also engaged with Quian Wu and Annie Wang. Damn it, how did she even seduced him? That guy was cold as ice whenever I tried to approach him." Another girl said.

"Maybe they're whoring around that's why." Another commented bitterly.

I looked at Jiaqi and did our usual handshake. We decided to ignore them and look at the prize. I don't care what they think of me. I only want one person to notice. Fvck the rest of them.

The day went by normally just as planned. Jiaqi and I were giddy with the fact that we're back. But when lunch time came, we both went to the bathroom to refresh ourselves.

That's where the normalcy ends, and my bait got caught.

An Zi Yi, the daughter of An Yi Ren, a former secretary and now wife of Shen Ming. She stormed in the bathroom together with her minions acting high and mighty. She used to insult me by pointing out that I was estranged by my own family. She wanted to let me know that I was way below her but stopped when she realized that I couldn't even care less.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. I understand Jiaqi being Wu Xize's fiancée. But you, Dylan Wang's fiancée? You're a commoner, how can he take notice of you? I'm the one who has been following him everywhere. It seems like the fruit doesn't really fall far from the tree. Even your mom managed to nab the head of the White Snake before, and now the daughter is aiming for the Black Dragon." She taunted.

This b!tch. I could easily break her neck, but I need her for our plan. I felt Jiaqi take a step forward to attack but I stopped her. She relented as she saw that I got it.

"It seems I need to educate you dear. My mom was an elite who was seduced by Steven Cheun. He wanted something from my mom. I can't say the same for yours though. A former secretary who paved her way to seduce Shen Ming. What do you call you're mother then? Should I spell it out for you?" I retorted. I saw her face flushed with anger.

"Do you know what you call that Jiaq?" I turned to her.

"Yes definitely. There are many terms though, gold digger, slut, whore, hoe. Want me to add some more?" She asked just as daringly.

"No. I think gold digger's enough. Don't you think so Zi yi?" I smirked at her.

She poised to attack and claw my face out but I don't do cat fights. I do counter attacks and self defense. So my instincts kicked in, I twisted her arm and hit the back of her legs with my knee cuasing her to kneel. I made sure to cause enough pressure and pain.

"Ahh! Let go of me you b!tch!" She said wincing at the pain.

"Know your enemy before you attack dear. You're lucky I didn't break your arm." I threatened her.

"You will pay for this Yue. Wait till your grandfather finds out about this." She retorted.

"Oh I would love that. In fact, say hi to him for me. I terribly miss the old man." I said sickeningly sweet. Ugh, I'm about to puke my guts.

I then released her and push her on the ground. We came out since Kido and Wuyi is already trying to knock the door open. I wouldn't want to break a school property. Not while I just barely came back to Mingde.

"You're on fire sista!" Jiaqi and I did our handshake as he we opened the door.

"Thank you." I said mockingly bowing at her.

"Are you both alright? We heard someone screaming in pain." Kido asked worried.

I tapped his back on the way.

"Don't worry I wasn't the one in pain, I was the cause of it."

And the day goes by without even further drama. When my class finished I called Jiaqi to see where she was headed. Her classes had already ended earlier than mine.

"Jiaq, where are you?"

"I'm in the library. Is your class finish? I'll just meet you in the lobby."

"Okay, I'll see you." I hanged up.

We met up and went towards the parking lot but Kido and Wuyi guided us towards the administration building where a lot of people were huddled.

"Goddammit! Make way!" Kido exclaimed scaring the people near us. Suddenly the crowd parted and a path opened for us. Kido and Wuyi guarded Jiaqi and I.

"These people are fvcking curious for their own good." Wuyi muttered.

But two figures were already walking towards us, Dylan and Xize looking as dangerous as ever. Dylan was wearing a long navy blue coat while Xize was covered in black.

Suddenly Dylan brought out his silver pistol, playing it around his hand.

"I'll put a bullet through your head if you don't clear out right now. Get the fvcking off my face. Scram!" Dylan threatened and the crowd immediately dissipated.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Picking up our women." Dylan said winking at me.

"Way to make an entrance. Could you two be a little more subtle? You already attract crowd as it is, we don't want any morr attention." Jiaqi complained.

There in front of the building, two expensive sports cars were parked. One of it was the familiar blue Lamborghini, the other was a black Ferrari 458 Speciale.

"Any other woman would die just to get our attention." Xize mused.

"Haven't you two learned? We're not ordinary women." I reminded them.

"Dylan, there was a slight problem awhile ago but Yue handled it herself. Just a bunch of your fangirls trying to threaten her." Kido reported.

Dylan scutinized me from head to toe.

"Didn't we fvcking agree not to get hurt?" He reminded.

"I handled it. Come on. We're attracting attention as it is." I said.

"You got this?" Wuyi asked Dylan and Xize.

"Do you even have to ask?" Xize retorted.

"We'll guard your 6." He said.

"Why are you so protective of us? It's not like something's bound to happen." Jiaqi observed.

"You'll find out soon enough babe." Xize answered.

We then went inside the respective cars. I in Dylan's Lambo while Jiaqi is with Xize.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" I asked Dylan.

"Revealing you as our fiancée is like an invitation from the Snakes. They're going to make a move, I'm sure of it. I'm not sure of Ming though." Dylan said revving the engine.

"Believe me he'll find out. I had a showdown with his stepdaughter in the restroom awhile ago."

"Who won?" He smirked.

"Are you seriously asking that? I don't do hair pulling and scratches. You saw what I'm capable of."

"That's my moon." He said smugly. I scoffed.

Fvcking moon my ass.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

"I got her picture. Are you sure this is his fiancée?"

"Yes. She almost broke my arm awhile ago. I want her to pay for it." Ziyi demanded.

"What do I get in return? It's not like this will help me at all." I asked her.

"Name the price, I'll pay it." She said.

"But I don't let my woman pay for anything." I teased her.

"Cut the crap. I know you hate this engagement as well just as much as I do." She warned.

"Ah.. you know me. This Yue is exactly my type though. But her full name is Shen Yue, I don't think it's a good idea."

"She's my stepdad's granddaughter."

"Hmm. Interesting..."

"I'll give her to you if you give me Dylan Wang." She negotiated.

"Whatever do you want with that bastard? Don't you fvcking forget that he my. /J0T2OujJ0T's our rival." I warned her.

"Force him to come to us. I'm sure you could arrange something. He'll be a good addition to the clan."

"I can surely do that. In fact, I might even give them a little engagement gift." I smirked evilly.


	25. Fast & Dangerous

**YUE'S POV**

Dylan immediately sped up as we exited Mingde. Xize and the others soon followed. It was my first time riding a sports car and I can tell that the adrenaline rush really comes with it.

I smiled at the scenery flashing by us so quickly. I never knew riding a car could be this exhilarating.

"You actually love speed don't you?" Dylan commented as he snuck a glance at me.

"I do now." I said.

"Well do you want one?" He asked motioning at the car.

"Really Dylan? I know you said it's your money to spend but it's also mine to decide whether to receive gifts from you. You don't have to shower me with material things, you know what I really want and that's enough for me." I reminded him.

"I know that. But I don't know how this fvcking works. Relationships are a complicated thing to me, and the only thing I know how to treat you properly is by giving you things. Because fvck it, that's the only thing I can offer." He said gripping his hands on the wheel.

"What's your deal? Ever since we came into this agreement, it's like you've become a whole other person. I don't really know you before but you confuse me even further now. I don't understand you at all." I finally said in exasperation.

"Well it's good to hear that we're both on the same page. I couldn't for the life of me figure out that god damn pretty head of yours. One minute I understand you, then on another I find out a new thing and I fvcking lose all logic." He complained.

"What is there to understand? I'm just an ordinary woman who wants a revenge. What is there to be puzzled about?"

"That's where you're wrong. To me you're like an equation that has no formula. Your reactions and thought processes mess with my head. You just don't know the effect you have on people. On me." He mused.

Why is he so adamant about this? He already knows about my dark past. What more does he want?

"Jiaqi's right. I think you need to consult a psychiatrist or something. You're overanalyzing everything that I do." I said as a matter-of-fact.

"That's just it, love. I don't overanalyze at all, all of your words and expressions are like a constant echo, unconsciously replaying inside my head. I see you everywhere." He said in a tone full of wonder.

Is he.. No Yue. Don't even go there. Don't ever go there.

"Maybe I'm just the first person who actually had the balls to talk back at you. You're just a little bit surprise." I took the logical route.

"Then explain to me why I'm always fascinated by your lips? And right now I want nothing but to kiss it until it's raw." He said in a low tone, then sped up even further.

I gasp. What the actual fvck. He's spouting out these nonsense as if he was simply handing out a report card.

There was a palpable tension in the car that was broken by the sound of a gunshot. Multiple gunshots followed.

I flinched and my heartbeat doubled over. This is it, this is what it means to be a part of them.

This constant danger, of always having to look behind your back. Always having your life on the line.

"Shit. I knew it, they're going to try something." Dylan said.

I checked the side view mirror to see a few black cars following us, three of them had men halfway out on the front seat, armed with guns.

Suddenly his watch sounded, he then pressed a button and a voice spoke inside the car.

"Dy, Kido and Wuyi are trying to distract them. But these fvckers keep coming." Xize's voice said.

"Is Jiaqi alright?" I asked in worry.

"I'm fine Yue. Xize was able to dodge them." Jiaqi said breathlessly. Probably also nervous as well.

"Let's separate and regroup at the base. Did Kuan give you the gun?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. I got it with me." Xize confirmed.

"Great, time to blast off with some fvcking prototypes." Dylan smirked, his eyes in the face of danger glowed with excitement.

A few stray bullets rained on the Lambo. I immediately ducked forward.

Fvck, I know I have no problem with dying but I don't want that to happen with some bullet rainfall.

"Don't worry, it's bulletproof." Dylan assured me.

He then opened the window and took out his pistol.

"Grab the wheel for me." He said looking at me.

"Are you fvcking insane?!"

"It'll just be quick." He reassured then lifted his upper body out the window as I grab hold of the wheel. I made sure that we stay on track as Dylan fires in return.

I checked to see him deep in concentration, his eyes blazing with murderous intent. He then fired in triple succession as I heard the tires of our pursuers squealed. One of the cars slammed hard into a post.

Damn this man, he actually looked cool this way. I shook my head to get back my concentration.

We were now on the main highway, and Dylan finally went back inside.

He then turned to me.

"Could you do me a favor love?" He asked.

"You're actually creeping me out right now." I told him honestly. He was cool but his actions were also disturbing.

"Grab that case on the back and hand me the gun." He instructed.

I then released my seatbelt and searched behind. I felt Dylan's hand behind my back.

"Get your hands off me." I warned.

"I'm simply assisting you." He retorted as he increased the car's speed.

Opening the hard case, I finally got a hold of a silver gun that I have never even seen before. It was similar to a shotgun yet bigger. There was a small black monitor on side. What is this?

I handed Dylan the gun.

"Nice one. Now we need to switch. Can you drive a stick?" He asked calmly despite the situation.

I nodded.

He then brought down the back rest of my seat and expertly maneuvered our bodies. I immediately placed my foot on the gas pedal and stirred the car back on the lane.

Dylan placed his thumb on the small screen and the gun lit up.

"User Dylan Wang confirmed. Please encode the desired setting." The monitor revealed.

He then entered the blastwave option. He opened the window and aimed the gun once again. In just a few seconds the remaining pursuers was blasted off with just a small disc of bullet. There was a slight aftershock that prompted me to speed up, getting out of the way of the shrapnels.

I ended up drifting the car once we reached a tunnel, immediately moving it to a stop.

Dylan went back inside once again looking exhilarated.

"Damn, Kuan's really good. I gotta give it to him." He said observing the gun.

"You're completely bonkers. We almost got killed!" I said to him.

"Welcome to the wild side love!" He said to me.

 **Jiaqi's POV**

Xize took a sharp right turn away from Dylan's car. The cars behind us immediately divided to follow each of us.

"Xize they're still following us. Don't we need to call for some back up?" I said to him.

He stared right ahead.

"No, those are just a couple of bugs that we can easily squash. Give me a minute, I need to take care of them."

This can't be, he has to get rid of them as soon as possible whoever these guys may be.

"Let's switch." I suggested.

"Are you sure you can drive?" He asked me.

"Honey, don't ever underestimate me ever again." I told him.

Yue and I used to bribe my driver so he could teach us. We learned quite well at an early age.

Xize grabbed my waist and place me on his lap as if I weighed nothing. I wanted to glare at him for touching me so closely but this was no time for that. I pumped the gas and grabbed hold of the wheels as he went to the passenger seat.

He then opened a case where a high tech gun was situated. It was familiar, I think I saw it from our company before.

"Who the heck are these guys?" I asked him.

"Crazy Snakes minions. They want to scare us off since they discovered about you guys. They'll target you from now on since you can pose as our weakness." Xize said activating the gun.

"User Wu Xize confirmed. Please encode the desired setting." A voice answered.

There was a couple of beeps before he opened his door and balance himself.

"Ay! Wu Xize, be careful!" I shouted as I saw his position. He just winked at me before blasting the gun off. I lookef at the cars behind us to see all of it explode with a single shot.

The car wiggled at the impact but I managed to keep it on the lane. He finally closed the door and settled on the seat.

"Then why the heck would you get engaged if you will have weaknesses in the first place?!" I asked him.

I found a deadend where we could quietly park the car and gather our wits out.

"Because the women in our family aren't damsels in distress at all. They're fighters and the ace of our clan. It's the reason why I tried hard to make you agree and why Dylan got so hooked with Yue. Even if you didn't

know how to fight, I would've trained you too." He said as his eyes gazed intently at me.

They actually value the strengths of their women. Have we been wrong all along? Because from the women I encountered in the mansion, Auntie Yu, Annie and Quian. Those aren't weak women at all, they were not like caged birds. No, they were like a phoenix that's always on fire. Always ready to take flight without inhibitions.

"Come on, we have to go to the base. I'll show you the way." He reminded me.

"Well, aren't you going to drive?" I asked.

"I'm enjoying the view of seeing you drive. At least give me a prize for taking down those fvckers." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You know what? It's no wonder you're a womanizer. You're shameless." I shook my head at him and started the engine.

"I aim to satisfy sweetheart." Xize said winking at me once again.

The guts of this guy.

 **Yue's POV**

Dylan and I exchanged seats once again. I looked at the car to check for some damage but not a single dent or scratch was made.

"Did you know this would happen? That's why you picked us up, didn't you?" I tried to confirm my assumption.

"I suspected. Knowing the White Snake they wouldn't let an opportunity to attack us go. To them, this is a suprise. But we've been at each other's throats for so long that we could easily predict their moves." He said smugly.

"That's one of the reasons why we assigned bodyguards on you. Those fvcking bastards are like rodents running around the place." He further added.

"Still, you should never underestimate them. No matter how good of a fighter you are or how advance your arsenals are, they could still find a hole to attack you with." I warned him.

"You wound me with your lack of trust love." He murmured as he maneuvered expertly, overtaking the cars in front of us.

"I'm just saying, it still pays to be on guard at all times." I surmised.

"Like the way you are. You always hide behind that walls of yours. Surrounded in a constant sense of paranoia." He observed.

"I'm alive aren't I?" I retorted.

"It pays to dip your hand in danger every now and then, love. Haven't you heard? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I live and breathe in it." He told me.

"If I'm going to live with you then I might have to drown in it." I said back.

"Don't worry, you have me with you." He assured me.

"That's what I'm most worried about." I uttered.

"That you might get hurt?" He asked.

"No. That I might murder you in the process. Don't be so full of yourself Dylan. Every man has his own weakness and fears. If they find out about yours, then you're good as dead." I informed him.

"Now that's where you're wrong love. Because I'm a man with no fears."

"Well we're the same then. I ran out of anything to fear the moment I started this game with you."

"And that's why I like you." He suddenly said and winked at me.

I don't get what he meant by that.

"Have I told you that you're mad?" I mused a few moments after.

"Quite a few times actually. Thanks for the compliment, love." He said as we arrive at the base.

My goodness, I've been engaged to a psychotic mafia leader.

And I'm starting to regret it. He might have been a good catch on the outside but I don't think I can handle his complexities.

This ain't 50 shades of grey, it's 50 shades of black and I am fvcking doomed.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi loves! It's been awhile. Sorry for making you wait for so long. I just tried to squeeze this one in but I am really busy right now. So I hope this could get you through another week.**

 **Enjoy reading my dears! I don't have any updates right now with regards to Diyue and I desperately missed them. My wifi is crappy that I can't even check, on top of that I am buried in training. So hooe you guys forgive me with the delays.**

 **Remember to stan royal and stan classy! ? ﾟﾒﾛ** **? ﾟﾒﾛ** **? ﾟﾒﾛ** **? ﾟﾒﾛ**

 **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ** **?**


	26. Domino

**YUE'S POV**

It was just a few minutes later when Xize's Ferrari stopped just a few meters from us. Jiaqi came down from the driver's seat looking so excited.

I admit, the rush was definitely freeing. But we're dealing with lives here. Xize and Dylan might be used to killing but Jiaqi and I were in no way a killer.

I immediately hugged her the moment she was near me.

"Come on, we need to get inside." Dylan said pulling me towards him.

We entered a private elevator towards the Penthouse. This must be their hideout.

"Kuan really did a fvcking great job with the guns." Xize said

Dylan smirked.

"That guy would have his ego inflated when he hears that." He added.

Jiaqi and I scoffed.

"As if you need an ego boost." I commented.

We arrived in the floor only to be welcomed by a metallic double door, which is only opened by a biometric scanner.

Xize and Dylan had their palms and eyes scanned. That was only the time the doors opened.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Xize said as we entered.

This was far from humble. The furnitures were modern, the place was extremley huge for a hideout. There was a large window showcasing the city of Shanghai. A bar containing different collections of liquor. If you walk even further there are a lot of doors on opposite sides of the hallway. Probably more rooms.

They both led Jiaqi and I to a conference room. There were different monitors showing live cctv footage, a blueprint of a building, one even contained Jiaqi and I's profile and a few more showing graphic tables and charts of god knows what.

"Why did you bring us here?" Jiaqi asked.

"We need to lie low for awhile. Those guys will keep sending their bugs on to us if we bring you home right now. Kido and Wuyi already called for backups." Xize said.

Dylan typed in a few codes to show footages of the road. He then spoke to his watch once again.

"Kido, what's the update?"

A new window popped up revealing Kido still driving the Rover.

"We took care of them. We just need some pest control to do and you're clear to go." He said.

"Good. Inform us once it's done. I'm sure this is Mike's idea." Dylan ordered.

Xize then opened a man's file. He looked like a foreigner and was extremely charming at first look. But Jiaqi and I were wary of men, enough to notice that underneath that look is a vile man.

"Time for some Mafia lessons. Ladies, this is the adopted son of Steven Cheun. Mike Angelo, former right hand of Daniel Wang. Whatever happens, steer clear of this guy and his goons. I know you both can fight but he is someone you just don't underestimate. He's extremely manipulative and can easily deceive people. We've been dealing with him ever since he betrayed the clan." He warned us.

"If he ever approaches you, I'm not saying he will, but he might. Call us. We're going to give you a device that will alert us immediately if something happens." Dylan added.

They pulled up another file. Revealing a middle-aged guy. His eyes had that cold look of a killer, they were empty like a blackhole . There was a huge scar lining the side of his face, marring his skin. I gasp as I recognized him.

"Give me that bastard's name." I said vehemently. The three of them looked at me as they heard the hardness in my voice.

"Woah there. Easy Yue. That guy is Steven Cheun's cousin and right hand, Tony Cheun. Take note of him as well, his known for his torturous ways. If Mesper was our torture drug, that man is their ace in pulling out the truth from people, excruciatingly. He has millions of ways of causing pain on his victims. Apparently he was injured by one of them, that's why he got that scar. Serves the fvcker right." Xize informed.

"My mom should've stabbed him a little bit deeper. I would've taken his eyeballs out and fed it to the wild animals." I said in anger, my hands trembled at the thought of hurting him.

"She's your mom's killer?!" Jiaqi said in shock.

"I wouldn't dare forget that face. He haunts me even in my sleep. I dream of slicing him up little by little until there's nothing left of him." I said in a dark tone.

"But Yue.." Jiaqi said.

"Wow she's sadistic as you Dy. Very compatible." Xize commented which earned him a kick from Jiaqi.

"I want him Dylan." I demanded pointing at the profile.

"Yue, I don't think this is a good idea." Dylan spoke.

"You told me to give you Steven and I did. You said you would bring him to me. Have you forgotten about our deal?!" I said to him as the fury threatened to choke me.

I was having trouble breathing once again so I grabbed one of the corners of the table.

I felt Dylan's arm grab mine to support me.

"I know I said that love, but this isn't the time to make a move. There's an intricate plan that we have to follow." He said convincingly.

"How will I know that if you won't even tell me about it?!" I said back. He kept saying that he got this plan but I don't even know even a tiny detail of it.

"That's for us to know and for you to just leave alone. I will tell you the appropriate time to move. For now let Ming be your sole focus. You told me you want to make him suffer and take everything away from him. When you decide to take out the big bugs, you take them one by one, love. That way you can have more fun."He whispered to me.

"I agreed to the deal so that I could properly orchestrate the revenge. How could I, if you couldn't even trust me with the information? What am I? A fvcking dummy and bait?" I told him.

"Relax Yue. I think it's better that we don't know anything for now. It might pose a problem if all of us knew about it. We might actually be a target by them too. Innocent people might even be involved, and we don't want that." Jiaqi tried to rationalize.

"She's right Yue. It's not that we don't want to let you in. But we don't want to jeopardize this. We've been working our asses off for this perfect moment ever since we were kids. I hope you understand that we want their demise just as much as you do. We're on the crucial stages right now and the plan is extremely sensitive, we don't want you to end up being hurt just because of this." Xize further added.

"I promise you, Yue. I will drag that bastard's ass in front of you. You can do all the kinds of torture you can think of. I will even allow you to use the Mesper on him. Whatever you need I will give you, but all I'm asking is for you to wait. We're all playing a dangerous game here. And one wrong move from us and every hardwork we did will fall apart." Dylan explained.

I breathed deeply to calm myself down.

"Fine. I understand. I will focus with Ming for now. The first thing I want is for him to lose all of his stocks. Is there any way you could help me with that?" I finally agreed to work with them. I can't really do it alone since I want to take down some big ass Snakes literally and figuratively.

"Are you really sure about this Yue?" Jiaqi moved closer to me.

"There's nothing that would change my mind now Jiaq. This is for my mother." I looked at her determinedly.

"If that's what you need then Kuan and I will help you. But, we need to steal all the information from his very own company. Because of your grandfather's greediness, he made sure to have all the information regarding the enterprise secured in his very own computer, alone." He started.

"I thought Kuan was a genius hacker?" I asked.

"He is. But your grandfather's firewall security will take a lot of time to break into. Time that Kuan doesn't have at the moment. He's preoccupied with a lot of technologies that we require for the plan. You've seen a prototype awhile ago and that's just one of it. We're trying to reach a deadline so that's completely out of the equation." He said.

Dylan moved towards one of the computers trying to pull up another file.

"So what do you propose we do?" I asked Xize.

"Infiltrate the company, steal the information from his very own hardware. Kuan has this device that could easily access the entire contents of a computer processor provided the accurate distance is met." He said.

"This was supposed to be an inconspicuous move. How the hell are we going to do that?" I further clarified. This is giving me a headache.

"I don't like where this is going." Jiaqi muttered.

"Simple love. Return the long lost granddaughter, the

real heiress to the throne." Dylan said smirking at me.

He then gestured towards a new blueprint where a red dot indicating Ming's office was located. It was at the very heart of the Shen Oil Enterprise.

"Say what?! I never want to face that man again except to see his defeated and tortured face. No way would I enter that god forsaken place ever again. No. Not ever." I refused.

I wanted to attract his attention so that he would fear what is coming for him. But never did I imagine getting close to that abominable man, ever.

"Then forget about destroying Ming. Our plan to finish the White Snake will eventually lead back to him anyway. He will come here begging for some crumbs, crumbs that we won't ever give." Dylan said.

"I think that's a better way Yue. You don't have to endanger yourself just so you could hurt him." Jiaqi spoke trying to reason with me.

Is this worth it? Is pretending to be a good old granddaughter worth all of it? The place is a hellhole for my mother and I. Am I going back to that place just so I can burn him?

"That won't still work. The man hates my guts, he clearly doesn't acknowledge me as his family. How the hell will he even allow me inside his private office?" I reminded them.

"You're underestimating us love. In 2 weeks, our official engagement will be announce through a charity event. A lot of investors are usually invited whether rivals or sponsors. Your grandfather will be there. Ming is a man easily blinded by power and money, that's how great his greed is. Once he sees that you're officially engaged to me, he will surely take the bait." His eyes gleamed with victory as he narrated the plan to me.

"That would be a sight to behold. His estranged granddaughter getting engaged to a rival's clan." Xize smirked.

"Oh God, I think this is a bad idea. A really really bad idea." Jiaqi uttered.

"Why do you sound so sure?" I challenged.

"Oh because he's been wanting to dabble with our arm dealings for quite awhile now. Even if the Snakes are on the same industry as us, no one can compete to the Black Dragon within the black market. Kuan always have a new device and weapons to sell. Plus, Dylan here is an expert in arm dealings. Ming may have been a loyal investor of the Snakes, but one look at you, he will try hard to win you over and kiss your ass in order to make use of his dear granddaughter." He informed me.

I grunted.

"Over my dead body." I vowed.

"Fine then. I'll help you too Yue. Whatever you need, I could even ask my dad to drop a word and arrange a meeting for you two. He's known him for quite a long time as well." Jiaqi said.

"Excellent. Then you have your plan then." Xize said.

"Just a first among the many. If I'm going to do this, I need a gag. I might puke because of all the pretentions I will be doing." I said grudgingly.

"I love your optimism. Don't worry love, I'll be there with you. I'm the prize that he has an eye on, you'll be the bait that would trap him. I'm sure the company would love to meet their true heiress." Dylan assured me.

"I don't want to inherit the fvcking company. Make sure that Ming loses all of his shares and hand it to a more deserving stockholder. The innocent employees shouldn't be affected by this. I want only Ming to suffer." I instructed.

"Copy that Lady Boss." Xize said to me.

Suddenly Wuyi popped out on the screen.

"Coast is clear boss, the bugs are eradicated. I like to think we manage to create a dent on their resources. Those were a lot of minions. Looks like the Snakes are threatened." He said.

"Thanks Wuyi. They should be. We're going full force this time, and we're not going to leave until they're all turned into ashes." Dylan said.

"Time to go home ladies. You need to get some beauty rest." Xize added.

"Know this love, defeat Ming and you'll be the force that would start the domino to our plan. You're a crucial part, so I need you to focus." Dylan reminded me as we got on his Lambo.

"Wow, thanks for the pep talk. I don't mind the pressure at all." I bit back sarcastically.

"I'm just letting you know that you are just as involved in it like you initially wanted." He reassured me.

I nodded.

"I know Dylan. I know." I said to him.

"Just be careful. I trust you could fight and we could even train you some more. But be careful." He added.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." He teased.

"Why do you care? You never once held back in your threat towards my life before. Why do you suddenly care?" I prodded.

"Like I said you're a key to our plan. I don't want you dying or getting hurt before we can execute it." He said.

"And just like I said, I don't mind dying at all. If it means they get to pay." I spoke back.

"Would you stop talking about dying?!" He suddenly blurted out, gripping hard the wheel once again.

"That's why I'm asking you, why do you care Dylan?" I further asked him.

"I just don't want to fvcking lose you goddamn it. Not now, not ever again." He stubbornly said, slamming the wheel, eyes filled with rage.

I kept silent after that. For a man who said he fears nothing, why is he acting this way? It's not like I'm important him, am I?

"Why?"

"I fvcking don't know okay? I haven't figured that out yet. All I know is that I can't imagine losing you." He muttered speeding up the highway.

"Well Shit." I said, out of words to respond to that.

"Yeah. I know. Shit." Dylan agreed with me for the first time.


	27. Girl Bonding

**Dylan's POV**

Shit. I just told her I didn't want to lose her. Fvck. What the actual fvck?! I'm losing my fvcking mind.

I locked myself inside the training room after we got back from the penthouse.

I was on the fourth spare punching bag because I kept on hitting it with one kick after another. I was about to burst it open once again when someone cleared their throat. I didn't even hear her coming in.

"Don't punish the punching bag for something that is out of your control." Auntie Yu said.

"Stay out of this Auntie." I told her.

"I warned you Dy. I told you, you'll fall for her." She reminded.

"I know what you said. But no, I am not falling for her Auntie Yu. Stop imagining those goddamn things." I bit back.

"Then why are you acting this way ever since she came here? First you've been cooking nonstop in the kitchen just so she could have proper food. You've never even entered that kitchen if you're not trying out some new recipe. You never even cooked for your friends or family here in the headquarters. Now you're trying to destroy the gym to vent out your frustration. You're a guy who's obsess about guns, all these years you've been coup up in the target practice area whenever you're thinking about something, not the the gym. Are you still going to deny it?" She dared me.

"I was trying to think while I was doing those things. It is in no way connected to her. Would you stop being overdramatic and making up some stories?" I said adamantly.

"The more you deny it Dy, the more those feelings will grow. Don't try to disregard that thing just because you can't understand it. Love isn't meant to be understood. It is meant to be felt." She said in her motherly voice.

"I told you Auntie, I am incapable of love. I can't afford to have her that close to me. She's just my partner for now, we both want the same thing." I surmised.

"Don't let the past stop you from feeling again Dylan. Yu Yan won't be happy if she sees you like this." She told me.

I punched the mirror and broke it. The thin cloth that was covering my right hand could not stand the force it was hit with. I felt my hand bleed from the impact and the shattered glass.

"Tsk. Remember this Dy, only in accepting it will you finally be able to figure it out." She mused.

I was breathing heavily. Fvck it. It's not like I haven't tried to analyze everything. Maybe I was simply attracted to Yue.

Yeah that may be it. Cause I am always distracted by her mere presence. Shit. Am I going to end up like my brothers?!

"I think I'm losing my mind Auntie." I finally said.

"You're not Dy. Trust me. It's a completely normal process. This is just a new thing to you. Wait here, I'll treat that wound of yours." She said leaving me alone.

Fvck it, I am utterly attracted to everything about her.

I turned my hands into fist, as if the pain could try to cover up the feelings I'm starting to have for her.

 **Yue's POV**

It was already a week ever since the after school incident of Jiaqi and I. Xize and Dylan handed us both an alert device. At first it might just look like some fancy wrist watch, but it actually allows us to contact them directly if something wrong happens.

Just a couple of taps and it'll connect us to them. Pretty handy, I suppose. Kuan must have enjoyed making it judging from the smug look he showed when he saw us wearing it.

Every now and then they would pick us up from Mingde. We were now feared by some, but the others only got more intrigued.

It seems like Kido and Wuyi did a thorough clean up since the Snakes has stopped pestering us for the moment.

It was a weekend and Jiaqi and I just planned to hangout and have a drama marathon, when Quian and Annie barged into my room dragging Jiaqi with them.

"Wow, privacy really is lost in here." I commented sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so butt hurt Yue. Come on! Today we're going to do some shopping." Annie piped up excitedly.

Where in the world will I get the money to shop?

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you. I don't want to put a dent on my already receding savings." I said dismissively.

"Don't worry, I actually got Dylan's black card with me. He said to buy as much as you want. And when he said 'as much as you want,' he meant every little thing that catches your eyes." Annie said.

Here he is again, he keeps on buying me things. I don't wanna owe him anything at all. Now he's even giving me access on his card, what the fvck is he thinking?

"Jeez, it's not like I want anything from him, Annie. I don't need it." I still hesitated.

Quian also handed Jiaqi, Xize's card.

"Are they trying to bribe us? Haven't we already agreed to marry them?" Jiaqi said.

"Believe me, that's the only way they know how to properly express their affections to the both of you right now. They may be a pair of badass but those guys lose their balls in front of you." Quian mused.

Annie chuckled while I scoffed. Affection my ass, but I was suddenly reminded by our kiss. His lips devouring mine, as if he was breathing for the first time. Fvck.

"So why don't you girls do them a favor cause it's either that or they buy you a bunch of things you haven't even chosen for yourself. This way you can get your revenge on them." She rationalized.

"Ugh. How can we get even with that?" I asked her.

"Simple. We'll help you buy clothes that would make you look so gorgeous, they'll both be having a hard time." Quian answered highfiving Annie.

Somehow I'm not sure if we're going to pacify Dylan and Xize by this, or Jiaqi and I are a new pair of barbie dolls for these two sisters to play with.

I'm actually scared of what will happen.

"This isn't going to end well." I muttered.

"I second that." Jiaqi said giving me our two-finger salute.

Annie drove the 4 of us in her red Audi RS 5 coupe. We were followed by Kido, Wuyi, Xizi and Thomas, riding the black Range Rover. Xizi and Thomas were Annie and Quian's bodyguards.

Once we were on the mall, they end up following us, fortunately inconspicuously.

Annie and Quian quickly pulled Jiaqi and I towards the D & G store.

"Annie, this is too expensive just for 't we go to a more affordable one?" I told her.

"If you're going to party with the Dragons, then you should be dressed expensively. No Black Dragon dresses simply." Annie quipped.

"Party say what?" Jiaqi asked, voice tinged with unbelief.

"Oh about that. We forgot to tell you, it's Xize's new club opening later. We need to be there to support him, especially you, Jiaqi." Quian winked at Jiaq.

"And you only told us about it now?" Jiaqi piped up.

"It's not like you're coming with us willingly if we tell you. You both just have to be there. It's a family tradition." Annie said.

I sighed.

"Great. Another surprise for us. Let's get moving then." I said, exasperated.

"Tone down your excitement sistah. We haven't even have you fitted for your engagement party yet. This is just the beginning." Quian informed sarcastically.

Jiaqi and I just shook our heads.

"Good morning Ms. Wang, Ms. Wu. It's nice to see you again. What can we do for you today?" One of the women said, she appears to be the manager.

"Hi. This is Shen Yue and Li Jiaqi. They're Dylan and Xize's fiancee. Please help us find the perfect dress for an evening party." Quian said.

"Oh my, so you are the rumored women who captured the other heirs of Black Dragon. Such charming and beautiful ladies. Come, I have the perfect dresses for the both of you." She gushed.

They both gave us a bodycon dress, mine was a black one with lace running downwards on the middle part while Jiaqi's was a gold and black one.

We came out of the fitting room wearing the dresses checking each other out.

"Fvck. This really is a bad idea." I muttered. The dress hugged me in places that I've never even shown before. Can I even move in this dress?

"I know. You look great though Yue. Really, really great." Jiaqi muttered. Her dress was also showcasing her assets. Her body that was used to the fluidity of movements, fits easily on the dress.

"Damn. You look gorgeous too Jiaq. Although I must say, this is really different." I told her.

Quian and Annie easily barged in on us.

Quian let out a low whistle while Annie has a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Would you look at that, you're finally getting your revenge tonight girls. This will kill the both of them." Annie said gesturing towards us.

"Or they will kill someone for looking at them. You both look sexy on that dress. We're going to buy that, take it off and let's head over to the shoe section." Quian piped up.

"Chop, chop girls! We already grabbed a bunch of stuffs for you." Annie added.

They even bought us a few pairs of stilletos, doll shoes and black boots. Before we could even say no, Dylan and Xize's card are off to the cashier doing the 'kaching' sound, as if it was a beat of a song. Jiaqi and I can't help but follow the other girls around. Damn, we really are their designated barbie dolls for the day.

"Are you trying to kill us with those heels? Those are a death trap, I have no issue in dying but damn it, those heels are deadly." I said cringing at the sight of it.

"I love my feet so much to damaged them with those torture devices. No thank you." Jiaqi complained as well.

"Gosh, I love your postive vibes. For badass women, you sure do have a lot of complaints." Quian muttered.

"Fine. Buy everything for all I care, as long as it puts a dent on Dylan's card. It's not like I'm going to wear it." I challenged.

"Honey, YOU are so going to wear it. We didn't exert this much effort just to have it wasted. You'll find out soon why, it's a jungle out there." Annie said to us.

The next thing we know we're in Victoria Secret. I was getting myself horrified by the prices of underwears. Why do a small amount of cloth cost so much?!

"Hi please get us a 34 a and b please. Give us a couple of pairs of your new line. Except the strings, I don't think they wear them." Annie requested to the sales lady.

"Oh thank God you made an exception this time. I was having the impression that you'll make us wear every runway garments just for your pleasure." Jiaqi quipped.

"Don't give us any idea and tempt us, Jiaq." Quian said.

"Can we please make it minimal amount please. I'm having a head ache from the sound of the cash register alone. One more 'kaching' and I'll really lose my mind." I said to them.

"Fine. Since we're also hungry anyway." Annie said.

"Oh thank God. I thought you turned into fashion robots by now." I commented.

We end up eating at Annie's favorite café.

"I always come here with Kuan whenever we have time. He loves the strawberry shortcake here. That guy has a sweet tooth." Annie gushed.

"Connor's more of a savory guy so we usually explore different restaurants." Quian added.

"That's good though, that you have time for each other." I said while digging in on my Caesar burger.

"Didn't you guys have your first date yet?" Quian asked.

I shook my head, I looked to my right to see Jiaqi doing the same.

"What the fvck, I'm going to murder those two idiots! They didn't even try to woo you before proposing!" Annie said, aggravated.

"Just wait till tonight, they'll regret they didn't step up their game." Quian uttered.

"It's not like I'm into romance, so there's no problem with that. Besides, Dylan is also busy with whatever diabolical plan he might be conspiring with that head of his." I explained.

"I long since given up on that department. Xize and I are like partners, so I don't need any of that." Jiaqi also informed them.

"Damn, you both really do hate men." Annie said.

"They didn't really give us a chance to trust them." I said absentmindedly. My eyes widened as I realized what I gave away.

"Hopefully, our brothers can change that." Quian said smiling at us. We were glad because they didn't try to pry any information aside from what we said. They simply welcomed our opinion, maybe to an extent, they also understood us.

"We need to get going, opening is at 8pm but we need a few hours to get ready. Let's go." Annie said, she then adjusted her wristwatch which was somehow similar to mine and Jiaqi's.

"Xizi, we're good, we need to go back home."Annie said to it.

"Copy that, we're on you're 6." Xizi's voice answered.

We we're now on the underground parking lot when my watch vibrated, indicating a call, I immediately answered just to hear Kido's frantic voice.

"Yue! I need the four of you to get out of here ASAP! It's an ambush! The Snakes are here, run as fast as you can!" There was bunch of gunshots in the background.

"Fvck! Wuyi, get the ammos from the back!" Kido said through the line.

"We're on it Kido!" I said back, but the line was already cut off.

The four of us looked at each other, faces filled with determination. We immediately ran for Annie's Audi.

I tapped the screen a couple of times to alert Dylan that I am in danger. The 3 other girls also did the same. Just in time to hear a couple of gun shots near us.

"Fvck. These bugs are everywhere!" Annie said raising up the hem of her dress to reveal a gun strapped on her thigh. She brought out a small gold pistol.

Quian on the other hand, unstrapped two small black container from her boots. When she pushed the middle, blades came out from both ends.

Jiaqi and I were only trained in self defense and not in weapons so we can only use our bodies.

We had our backs on each other as the goons of Snakes came toward us. Slowly trapping us in a huge circle. A few of them carrying dart guns.

The four of us took our fighting stance, Annie and Quian aimed their weapons at the men.

"What the fvck do you want from us?!" Jiaqi asked in anger.

Suddenly a voice came from one of the men's earpiece.

"Hi Jiaqi. It's lovely to hear from you again." The voice spoke.

I felt Jiaqi's body stiffen from the voice we heard.

"Mark." She weakly said.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hi loves!**_

 _ **I'm really sorry! I've been a terrible author lately. Everytime I went home from training I'm so tired that I can't even write a single word. But here's an update for all of you.**_

 _ **Thank you for patiently waiting! ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_

 _ **I'm so sad that Dylan wasn't able to greet our lovely Yue on her birthday. But I'm sure he did privately?**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy my dears!**_

 _ **jcborja101 signing off...**_


End file.
